The Tyrant Red Dragon
by Azurknight
Summary: In a world where he never joined Rias and her Occult Research Club, Issei instead became a dragon emperor, and a tyrant to his foes. Despite this, he has many followers, and even some wives. But, how much can he get away with? And how much will be accepted by the other factions?
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 The Tyrant's Law

In a room, full of maids and servants, a young woman with blonde hair and with two drills is being dressed up to meet someone.

A woman, dignified, and regal tells the young woman "I'm sorry, Ravel. But this may be our best chance."

Ravel Phenex is the young woman and she's being sent off as a peace offering to someone who's been making a big impact, the Tyrant Red Dragon Emperor. She is nervous about meeting him because supposedly, he slew Kokabiel and descendants of the original Satans with a motley crew of allies.

Ravel stands before a magical circle with a symbol of a dragon on it and Lady Phenex nervously tells her "Remember, he has some wives already, so try to stand out." But she does take a slight assurance with her, a magic circle drawn on her back to call for help in case of emergency.

The young pure devil nervously swallows some spit and walks into the circle and thinks about the rumors that she's heard. Within moments, she is teleported by the circle, which immediately disappears as it is a one-way trip.

**?**

In a palace decorated with statues of dragons, many maids scramble at the order of the Red Dragon Emperor. They have an important duty today because there is word that a peace offering is being sent to him today and they need to make room.

A woman stands atop a flight of stairs. Despite wearing a very skimpy blue bondage outfit that exposes her breasts and tightly wraps her body, she looks completely serious when she announces "Do not take this day lightly. The emperor, my husband, demands perfection from his servants." She woman also has a red dragon head tattoo on her thigh and she is being followed by a child with hair blue like hers.

Another voice, the voice of the emperor says "Xenovia, come here. We have a guest."

One of the emperor's wives, Xenovia Hyodou (former Quarta) must be in attendance with her husband and fellow wives. So she warps to the throne room.

The throne room the Tyrant Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, sits atop a flight of steps with five of his seven wives, Asia, Akeno, Kuroka, Irina, and Rossweisse. His two other wives, Xenovia and Koneko are on their way. They all wear similar outfits to Xenovia but different colors to match their colors. With Asia wearing green, Irina white, Akeno black, Koneko white as well, Kuroka also wears black, and Rossweisse wears pink. They also have red dragon marks on their bodies.

Issei himself wears a regal red outfit with a military-like leader design with gold and embodied with wings and dragon scales. He appears to be reading a paper from heaven. But he tosses it and blows it away with his Boosted Gear and says "Michael can kiss my ass. I'm not giving him the holy swords."

Asia walks to her husband and requests "Issei, why don't you accept his payment for some of the swords? We could use the territory."

Issei sweetly looks at Asia and tells her"Asia, I can't budge on it. Not after what he's done. None of them deserve it." His face looking uneasy and Irina doesn't say anything for the moment. They've both abandoned the church at this point.

Irina then says after holding it in "What point is there in having THEIR territory."

Akeno then adds in "But we could the land Azazel promised us, and he's only asking for SOME of the holy swords."

Issei thinks for a moment and responds "You're right, Akeno. We could use it, but I'm still not sure."

Xenovia and Koneko both warp to their husband's throne and he smiles as they join his side. The time has come for the peace offering to arrive. They stand as Ravel warps in the room with the magic circle.

She bows to Issei immediately and introduces herself without taking in her surroundings. Issei looks a bit uneasy at having a devil from a noble house in his palace, but he is polite in introducing himself to her.

He then asks "So, what's this gift you're supposed to bring to me?"

His question throws her off, so she asks "What are you talking about? Weren't you informed of my purpose?"

Issei looks confused as he walks down to her and further asks "I don't get it, why are you here then?"

Ravel blushes and then tells him "I was sent here to be your wife. So…I'm ready and willing to do anything you wish of me."

Issei grits his teeth and grumbles "So this is their plan to stop my team from tearing up those scummy devil nobles? To send a girl to me I've never met to marry me."

Nervous by his anger, Ravel trembles in fear but tells him "No, I'll do anything you want. Just stop your people from attacking the underworld."

He shakes his head and explains "No, you're terrified of me. I can't let someone who's afraid of me be my wife. It'd feel like I'd be forcing myself on you, and I'm not like that."

Ravel looks at the other wives and then resorts to taking off her clothes and desperately claims "No, I'm willing to pleasure you. You're not forcing me at all." She jumps to him and tries seducing him "So go ahead and have me to your heart's delight." She offers him as much sex as he wants, but he refrains.

He shakes his head and explains "This is the kind of crap I'm putting an end to. When I heard that they were offering me a gift, I thought they meant land or money, not a sex slave." He puts his hands on Ravel's shoulders and tells her "Calm down, Ravel. I'm not going to hurt you. But if it makes you feel better, I'll pull out some of my dragons out of the underworld and I'll tell them to cool it."

Ravel's happy that Issei is doing this much because this means it wasn't for nothing but she takes a deep breath in front of him, which he dislikes.

Within his arm, his dragon, Ddraig, tells his partner "**Give her some time. She has yet to see the sincerity you've shown the other women in your harem."**

Issei looks upon his arm where the voice comes from and responds "Yeah, you're right, partner. I'll make today an amazing day for her. He looks over at his wives and makes his next move known when he kindly asks them "Asia and Akeno, would you both cook dinner tonight for Ravel? Xenovia and Koneko, you both tell the guys what's going on. Kuroka, I need you to help Ravel get settled in, and Irina and Rossweisse, you're both with me."

The girls instantly understand and Issei snaps his fingers which causes three more women to appear, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare who are all dressed in French Maid outfits with dragons on the left breast. They bow and ask "Yes, Master?"

Issei looks at them and orders "I want you three to take the kids out for some pizza or something. We have a meeting coming up, and I don't have time to treat them." His orders are immediately understood by the three as they leave right away.

Confused by this since Akeno and Asia are cooking already, Ravel asks "What's the point of that? Aren't they having dinner with us?"

Issei shakes his head and answers "No, dinner can get a little intense these days, so the kids get their own time."

The sound of that makes Ravel cringe a bit, but there is at least the show that he is kind and won't hurt her, for the moment. He takes his leave with Irina and Rossweisse changing into their battle attire and they leave with him. Ravel is escorted around the palace by some maids that have been ordered to show her around.

**Kuoh Academy-Meeting Room**

Issei has been summoned for a private meeting to discuss something important. He's here to meet with Michael, the leader of heaven and he's with Dulio as a bodyguard. Issei doesn't look happy to be here, and the moment they see Michael, Irina shoots him a glare.

She stands next to her husband and says "Please make this quick, Darling."

To which Issei responds by giving her a kiss and says "I'm sorry, but I needed you with me for this." He then sits at the table. He is offered some tea, but he refuses and says "I just want to get this over with, Michael. So what do you want?"

Michael looks a bit disheartened by the harsh behavior but does wonder "I wanted to know if you looked over the proposal I sent you."

Issei remembers a minute ago and answers "I did, and I didn't like it. You're not offering me much of what I want."

But Michael argues "I know it wasn't much, but we need a middle ground for our proposals. Please, at least consider it some more."

Issei glares at Michael now and retorts "I'm not interested in YOUR needs, Michael. I'm only interested in giving my people what they need." He holds Rossweisse and Irina closer as to emphasize his disinterest in Michael's bargain.

Irina then produces a paper with her magic and slides it over to Michael while stating "We'll only consider surrendering any of the holy swords if you give us the following."

Michael takes the paper and reads while wondering "Wait, you want us to completely surrender Kuoh to you?"

Rossweisse nods and explains "We want our dragon faction to have Kuoh as its base. So we want all priests, holy sword users, and angels out of Kuoh unless we say so."

It appears that Michael doesn't' like this and mentions "But this town is a neutral meeting ground for all the factions, and we have plans to transfer more people here to help."

Irina interjects and states "And we don't care. Your people are not OUR problem."

Issei rubs Irina's head to calm her down as she looks at Michael with malice and he further explains "Look, Azazel and Sirzechs have offered us even more territory for just half of the holy swords we have."

Michael looks unease and asks "Can we have time to consider it."

Issei nods, and Michael leaves without another word and Issei stands up while giving both girls a deep kiss as gratitude for their attendance. He gratefully tells Rossweisse "Rose thanks for that amazing plan." Then he tells Irina "And thank you for being firm that guy."

Irina pulls back as her eyes turn to slits for a moment and she states "No, I wanted to say worse things, but I needed to keep my cool." She becomes seductive and asks "But I'd love it if my lord would give me some of his heavenly dragon love."

Issei then says "I can't believe how horny you've gotten since we became dragons."

Rossweisse jumps in and says "Hey, I'm right here too. I want some sweet lovin' too."

To which Issei thinks "_God I love my life these days. I'm surrounded by hotties who want me daily and got my own army. Man, life is sweet."_

**?**

Akeno is walking down a flight of stairs while holding a nice looking tray with some great looking food on it. She has her usual smile on her face as she enters a dungeon-like area with cells that have some people in them, angels, devils, and even some fallen angels who reach for Akeno because of her beauty and she carries food.

She simply smiles and says "Now now, it's only feeding time for our special guest; and my body is only to be used by the emperor." She teases the prisoners whenever she can since she's one of the only people to come down here.

Her goal is in site as she sees a door a familiar symbol on it, the mark of the house of Gremory. Akeno summons something around her neck, it resembles a collar but has a jewel similar to the one in Issei's Boosted Gear but the jewel is yellow and the collar is black. She uses this to pass through a barrier around the door, which is just a front for a glorified cell resembling the Occult Research Club's room. In the cell is Rias Gremory. She has torn clothing and has a stoic look as she turns to see Akeno.

Akeno lifts the tray a little and says "It's time for your dinner, Rias. I made your favorite."

Rias glares at Akeno, who places the tray on a panel that warps it into Rias' cell and an empty tray takes its place. Akeno approaches the cell and asks "What's the matter? Aren't you enjoying your time being a prisoner?"

Rias looks the other way and doesn't respond. She's been here for a while now and hasn't spoken to anyone in a while.

Even so, Akeno mentions "Okay, be that way, but I'm going to have some fun with my husband." She turns around and leaves, but also says "The invitation is always there, Rias. We're all ready to accept you still." But Rias remains silent as she walks over to the tray and eats her meal.

Elsewhere, Ravel is being settled into a guest room for now. It's a large room with a dragon statue, a comfortable large bed, and a fridge with drinks. She looks at the floor and thinks that maybe she won't have a problem for the moment and decides to take a bath before dinner. Luckily, this palace has baths in each room like a hotel. She enters the bathroom and strips down while noticing the circle she drew is gone and she instantly becomes nervous.

She wonders what happened to it until she hears someone say "That magic circle was erased when you arrived." She looks up to see Ophis, the infinite dragon god, in the bath fully clothed. She explains "No one is allowed to be here with any sort of hidden weapons or magic, so I made that circle to destroy and erase those things.

Ravel is annoyed by this since she is now alone with no one to help her out if Issei turns out to be as evil as she has heard. But Ophis also tells her "Don't worry. Issei has never once struck a woman who gets his fancy. So, just behave and you'll be fine. The water is warm and will relax you."

Ravel goes back to her original intention and takes her bath next to Ophis, who she doesn't realize is part of the reason why Issei is so feared. But this is just the beginning of her life here with the Tyrant Dragon Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 The Tyrant's Kingdom

While waiting for dinner, Ravel is brushing her hair while thinking about what dinner is going to be like with the Tyrant Red Dragon Emperor. She heard things get intense, and wonders what that means. From what she heard, things could be like.

"_FEED ME WITH YOUR BODIES AS MY PLATE!" _She imagines with the women lying on their backs as Issei uses them as plates, or even.

"_THIS FOOD IS TERRIBLE! I'M NOT GOING TO EAT THIS CRAP, SO YOU CAN WEAR IT!" _This time, she thinks him throwing the food at the maids and covering them with messy food.

Or even "_I'M DONE, NOW LICK MY PLATE CLEAN." _Now she imagines him forcing the girls to clean the plates by licking them.

She shivers at the thought, but she must make good impressions since he is backing down from attacking parts of the underworld. But a big problem is she doesn't actually know where this palace even is, because the view outside is hard to see because of how dark it is outside the windows. She gets dressed and readies for what she must face and is escorted by a maid to dining room.

**Dining Room**

Issei's wives have all gathered here for their daily argument. They all make their cases when Asia shouts "Today is my turn! I haven't gotten my turn in over a week."

But Irina argues "That's because your chest is too small for his great thirst."

Akeno intrudes as she holds her bosom and says "That's right, so it means that it's perfectly fine that I use my body to sate his thirst."

Flustered, Asia argues "No, he has a light thirst, so my smaller breasts make more sense, Akeno."

Seeing an opportunity, Koneko interjects "Then mine are better. I'm like a shot glass for him."

While the others argue, Kuroka seizes opportunity when Issei shows up and the others continue to argue and she sits next to him while grabbing a bottle of wine and holds her large boobs together and pours some wine between them and says "Here, hubby, drink up."

The others fail to notice as Issei smiles perversely at Kuroka, she's won this round beyond a doubt. Xenovia even comments "She's like an assassin for getting Issei's perversion."

The others pout for the moment until Asia and Akeno bring in the food. Ravel walks into the dining room while Issei drinks the wine from Kuroka's cleavage as she moans from pleasure.

Upon seeing this, Ravel says "Oh man is this something he makes them do? It's so perverted and gross."

She sits down and is presented a plate of food that looks amazing, as Asia and Akeno's cooking legendary and they only do it for the entire family on rare occasions. Kuroka picks up chop sticks and feeds Issei herself as he opens his mouth while the other girls watch with jealousy. Now Ravel understands what he meant.

A boob chalice aside, the dinner exceedingly well as Ravel drinks and eats the food and Issei is very complimenting towards Akeno and Asia. He is very grateful to them for their cooking and he even makes room for Koneko to sit on his lap while Kuroka feeds him, and of course eats herself.

After some minutes of silence and brief conversation, Issei swallows some food and asks "So, how did everything go?" He refers to his wives' missions he assigned them.

Of course, Akeno and Asia are exempt due to how tasty their meal is, but Kuroka mentions while giving him another bite "I got little miss fire bird settled into her room."

Ravel confirms this by saying "It's true, she did show me everything in my room and showed me around a little."

Xenovia explains "As you requested, I ordered the soldiers to remain on the frontlines but don't attack and I called back our more powerful units."

Koneko simply states "I told them to kick back or else."

Hearing that his wives fulfilled their duties makes him smile and he tells them all "I'm really happy to hear that. I thank all of you for being so great at helping me make this faction so great. In fact…" He raises a real glass in the air as the girls hold up wine, but Asia and Kuroka have water instead as Issei declares "To our faction!" They all cheer and share a victorious drink.

Ravel is relieved to hear that Issei kept his word to her and eats her meal without any worries. She thinks that she may have misjudged him, until dessert. The dessert was made by Asia, cheesecake with chocolate topping and whipped cream.

Issei loves this and he enthusiastically eats it with a happy expression with Koneko and Kuroka still eating while sitting on his lap, but, he eats it so fast that he fails to notice he gets some chocolate on his face.

Not letting the opportunity slide, Koneko licks his face in front of the other girls, making them all jealous. That's when it hits Ravel like a cannon ball as she thinks "_Wait? They actually WANT to jump his gun without being told!? How horny are these ladies?"_

After dinner is finished, Issei decides to approach Ravel, who fears him less, and asks her "Did you enjoy your first day here?"

Ravel looks unsure when she timidly admits "Well…I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy it. The food was good, and the maids are nice."

He simply smiles and replies "Well, that's a start."

After this, a maid rushes into the dining room in a panic and announces "My Emperor, I have a message from one of our returning squads."

Issei's demeanor turns serious as he asks "What happened?"

The maid explains "Some servants from the house of Phenex have attacked one of our squads. The elites are injured, and they're backed into a corner."

Confused, Issei asks "How, my forces should be stronger than them?"

The maid has no idea as she's just the messenger and then Issei looks at Ravel with anger and demands to know "Did you know about this?"

Ravel cowers and swears "No, I had no idea. I swear I didn't, Emperor."

Appearing from nowhere, Ophis admits "She's telling the truth. I placed a spell on her that makes her incapable of lying."

Issei nods and then tells her "Fine, but we're going to talk about this when I get back." To which Ravel looks scared because she has no idea what's going on.

Issei then says "Xenovia, Akeno, and Irina, you're all with me. The others make sure the kids get back here safely. If they're hitting our troops, our kids aren't safe outside the palace."

With their duties clear, they all don normal battle attire with Akeno putting on her Miko and Irina with Xenovia putting on their former church attire. With some additions, Xenovia conjures her own blue Boosted Gear with a yellow gem on her right hand and Irina does the same but hers is on the left and it's white with a red gem. Rossweisse summons a crown as her weapon, a white crown with a pink gem resembling a dragon Sacred Gear with spikes that hang over her face like a guard. Asia summons a pair of silver bracelets with green gems that glow like the Boosted Gear. Koneko and Kuroka summon belts with chains that wrap around their tails with Koneko's being white with a yellow gem, and Kuroka's being black and also a red gem. While Akeno summons her collar. The teams split up go their ways.

**Underworld**

Issei and his team move to the underworld immediately with a magic circle and are greeted by a terrible sight. Issei sees his soldiers, warriors wearing armor invoking dragons, lying on the ground. This causes him to become enraged as he stares at his soldiers in a pitiful state and some dead, and he wants payback.

He looks over at distance of this wasteland in the underworld and sees the attackers, a group of fifteen devils, one man and fourteen women. He asks "Which one of you killed my soldiers?"

His question not falling on deaf ears, the man approaches and mentions "Riser thought they needed punishing. After all, they work for someone who took Ravel from us."

Issei retorts "I didn't want Ravel as a peace offering. I would have preferred toys for my kids."

Riser takes this as an insult to his family and gathers his peerage and declares "No need to mince words, we're here to take you and end your attacks in the underworld."

Now Issei takes this as an insult and what he does is unconventional as he summons a throne from the ground and sits while saying "If you want me, then you'll to take me from this seat."

His wives summon their weapons with Xenovia using her Durandal EX being forged with help from the dragons. Irina has a Katana made from the fangs of different evil dragons. Then, the three of them, Irina, Xenovia, and Akeno, all glow with dark auras.

Riser's queen, Yubelluna fires magic at Issei but it's blocked by Xenovia stepping forward and blocking it with her own Boosted Gear and it doesn't even faze her at all.

Issei comments "You're not going to get me as long as they protect me."

Akeno shoots her holy lightning at Riser's entire peerage, but this lightning in extremely more dangerous and has a black coloring. They dodge it and scatter around with Irina and Xenovia chasing after them. Akeno ends up fighting with Yubelluna while Irina and Xenovia split the other twelve as Riser continues to shoot magic at Issei to hit him, but each magical attack is blocked by either Akeno summoning a barrier to protect him or Irina and Xenovia shooting shockwaves with their swords to protect him.

Before long, Riser is greeted by a horrifying image, he sees multiple bodies slamming into each other and then Yubelluna falls from the sky with blank eyes and her body suddenly catches fire and burns to ash within moments. He looks around and sees that his entire peerage was massacred within minutes of the fight starting. He looks towards the sky and sees three dragons, but it's only Issei's wives wearing armor much like the scale mail he wears but with alterations. Akeno's is black with bird-like black wings that radiate energy feathers as she floats and she has a yellow and red aura. Xenovia's is blue but has a slightly bulkier figure as her Durandal looks normal in size compared to her armor. Irina's is white and slimmer and is built more for movement and speed. They all have a black evil aura around them. They are covered in blood from their slain foes and lower down to join their husband.

Riser looks afraid as Issei tells him "Looks like you ain't stopping anything." To which the devil noble falls to his knees and the Tyrant adds "And I hope Lucifer is going to make this up to me." before he leaves with his wives in a magic circle after retrieving his soldiers.

**Palace**

It only took a short time for this trip, and Ravel barely had time to leave the dining room with her worries weighing her down and she hears Issei voice saying "We're back." and looks to see the three girls carrying bloody weapons and Akeno smells of ash.

Ravel's eyes widen when she sees this and asks "You didn't…."

Issei walks up to Ravel and tells her with an ominous look "I'm not going to let anybody attack my crew like that." He explains that it was Riser who attacked his soldiers but Issei admits "I didn't kill your brother, but the others killed his team."

Irina, Akeno, and Xenovia all have cold eyes when this is said, like they couldn't care less about what they did. Ravel is beyond words because she knew all of them, and Issei tells her that they're gone, killed in a matter of minutes.

But Issei mentions that he's going to want compensation for the attack and Ravel declares "I hate you!" before she runs away from him with tears falling from her eyes.

Akeno looks at her husband and kindly asks "Are you okay with that?" since Issei seems a little shaken by that declaration.

But he only replies "Many people hate me. It's nothing new." As he wonders if the other arrived back with the children.

Before too long, the others are gathered with five children, all of them are very small, between three years old and a few months. The five children are Xenovia's, Asia's, Irina's, Akeno's, and Rossweisse's. Most of them have a piece of pizza in their hands, except the smallest one, Akeno's, as he's being fed with a bottle by Mittelt. The three fallen angels are being protected by the other four wives since they mostly are just personal maids of Issei and his children.

Once the children are known to be safe, another ally of Issei's warps into the palace to greet him and immediately asks "Aren't we being a little too cautious with the kids, Issei?" He looks and sees Vali Lucifer standing next to him.

Issei smiles and rebukes "When it comes to my kids, nothing is too cautious."

Smiling, Vali conveys "Yeah, I'll let you have that one."

With the two heavenly dragons present, Ddraig comes in and asks "**Albion, how are things in the grove?**

To which the white dragon answers "**It's good. We've seen many more dragons birthed. Our numbers are growing by the year."**

Issei smiles "That's great!" He says with a big smile. He then tells Vali about what just went down in the underworld and the Phenex family.

Vali shrugs and says "You should have let me in that on that action."

Wishing that he could have let Vali handle that fight, Issei shrugs and reminds him "Yeah, but I'm just too impulsive at times."

Sensing distress in his partner, Ddraig tells him "**Do not beat yourself for this. Wanting to kill your enemies for harming your men is natural. I would not tolerate it myself."**

Being snarky, Vali asks "Oh, got a little trouble paradise?"

To which Issei explains to his close ally about Ravel and that he had servants of her house killed for attacking his soldiers.

Vali steps to the side and assures his comrade "Don't let that get you down. We're in the business of taking stuff from people. Not exactly a friendly venture." He walks away a little and then remembers Oh yeah, did you get Kuroka got pregnant yet?"

Issei rubs the back of his head and Ddraig answers "**Oh yeah he did."**

This causes Vali to grin "Good. Hopefully it'll turn out to be a good opponent in the future." He says before walking off to get something to eat. Issei wishes Vali wouldn't make plans to fight his kids, but that's Vali's nature for you.

After Vali leaves, Issei is approached by a maid that bows to him and says "My emperor, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have business scheduled in a while and you wished to be reminded."

He understands and gets moving on. He has scheduled meetings with the other factions and other gods to make deals with them, and this is going to be tough but manageable. The next step is going to be getting Ravel to open up again, but after this little issue, that's going to prove difficult. Something that Ophis doesn't like because she wants something from Ravel after meeting her. But before that, he has another duty to attend to as Irina and Xenovia come back holding pieces of armor.

**Ravel's Room**

Ravel is crying into her pillow and thinking about Issei and his wives decimated her brother's servants, her thoughts are about taking revenge on Issei. She stands up and shoots fire at the wall with the thoughts of burning this palace to the ground.

Once the smoke clears, "So, the spoiled little chicken princess is throwing a fit." A voice says in a monotone manner.

Ravel sees Koneko at the doorway and demands "You stay out of my room! I don't want anything to do with you monsters or your deranged emperor."

Koneko's body begins emitting a black aura that oddly causes Ravel's body to shake as Koneko threatens "Speaking bad about Ise isn't recommended in these parts, bird girl."

Despite her body shaking, Ravel musters the courage to tell Koneko "I don't' care. He's a monster, and he hurt my brother."

"Is that what you think?"Koenko asks and then remarks "Then I've got something to show you."

Not wanting to argue with one of the tyrant emperor's wives, Ravel stands and hopes that Koenko will just throw her out our do anything to get her out of this palace. She takes her through this palace, a massive structure filled with red décor and many statues of dragons. The windows are dark with red drapes.

?

Ravel and Koneko walk into a room with a large mirror being cleaned by a maid, who is moves out of the way when Koneko says they need the room. She approaches the mirror and holds up her dragon Sacred Gear and says "Show the grove, mirror." Then the mirror glows and reveals an image. It looks like a small town, like a rural or urban area and Issei is seen with Irina and Xenovia while they wear red robes with green accents and have sorrowful looks on their faces.

Wondering what's going on, Ravel asks "What on earth is going on here?"

"This place is how Ise keeps an eye on his stuff. He used to use it to peep on us until he remembered we'd have sex with him." She explains as Ravel blushes. "But what we're looking at is our town that we made."

Issei approaches a home in this town and knocks on the door as a woman dressed like a housewife opens the door. She at first looks happy to see him, but they soon start talking and then the housewife looks surprised by something as Issei shows her a piece of armor, which causes her to breakdown in tears and fall to her knees. Then, two children show up from inside the house.

Koneko glares and says "He tells the families himself. Your brother killed that lady's husband and left her a widow with two kids." They watch more and more as Issei visits more houses with different family members like husbands, siblings, and parents are told that their family died.

Seeing Issei do this to all these families is a lot to see. But Ravel had no idea because Issei visits over fifteen families. Others, the ones who survived, look relieved and happy when they are brought home.

"You think Ise is bad; just look at what your brother did. He destroyed families after Ise promised to back off for a while. Think on that." She says as she leaves Ravel alone in this room.

**Later**

Ravel walks down the hallway and reflects a little after being shown that image. He's called a tyrant who slew Kokabiel and decimated parts of the underworld. He killed many warriors from the church and took their holy swords, and he has the sister of Lucifer in his prison, but he treats his loved ones kindly, he cares for his people, and is hailed as a hero here. It just confuses her, but she won't forgive him for what he did to her brother. But she would like to see him.

She approaches his door and sees that it's partially opened. She hears voices a little and looks inside out of curiosity and before she can see inside, she hears moaning. She looks inside the doorway and what she sees brings surprise to her face because she sees Irina sitting on top of Issei with her eyes closed and she is moving up and with his hands on her hips. The other wives are in the room but it appears that they have to wait.

Ravel sees the two and her face turns red, but she can't look away. It makes her feel strange as her hand seemingly moves on its own as she grabs her bosom and begins to feel pleasure and uses one of her hands to reach under her skirt and feels wet as she places her hand under her panties and begins to feel good as she plays with herself. She enjoys herself for a minute.

"Enjoying the show." A voice says as Ravel immediately stops and nearly has a heart attack and turns to see Ophis eating a chocolate bar.

Ravel still has a blush when she lightly says "I swear, I was only pleasuring myself because it looked good…" She covers her mouth because she can't believe she said that.

Ophis grins and reminds her "Remember, I put a spell on you that prevents you from lying." She looks inside and closes the door while asking "You want to know more about him?"

Ravel listens inside a bit more and considers that idea. Maybe if she knew more about him, the more sense things will make as she asks "Can you tell me how he got started?"'

Ophis nods and says "I'll tell you about everything you want. After all, you have a debt to him now." She then invites Ravel to join her in another room as she tells Issei's origins to becoming the Tyrant Dragon Emperor.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 The Tyrant's Origin

_**This type of text reflects Ophis' narration to Ravel**_

_**It was a few years ago, and I was bored trying to find something interesting. Then I saw this boy being attacked by a fallen angel. Normally, that doesn't happen, so I was curious and looked into it...**_

Ophis watches as Raynare kills Issei and feels like it's completely anticlimactic. She arrives as Raynare leaves and looks down at the dying Issei. She looks to the side and sees a magic circle appearing, but decides she wants to look into further and uses her power to null the circle preventing anyone from showing up. She looks curiously at Issei with intrigue.

_**After I saw the fallen angel kill this boy, I felt intrigued at why she'd even bother. He seemed like a normal human teenager, but she was sent to him for some reason. I could have used my powers to save him then and there….but.**_

As Ophis prepares to save Issei's life, a familiar presence is felt as she looks to the sky as the sun sets and sees a dragon-shaped mass in the sky that drops something next to her, a pile of what appears to be flesh, red flesh that gives off great power by itself.

_**I don't know why, but it felt like we had the same thoughts on this boy. That he'd make this world a lot more interesting for us.**_

Ophis looks on as the shape disappears and she looks back at Issei and makes her plans come to reality when she approaches the flesh and her own power radiates. Then the boy's body begins to glow and then turns to ashes.

_**Sometime later, I brought him somewhere where we could be alone and I could get my answers.**_

**?**

Issei wakes up in a warehouse and the first thing he sees is Ophis leaning over him, in an adult form with large breasts, which causes him to freak out a little as he yells with a blush "Whoa jackpot!" and he looks down to see that he's naked and instantly ask "Wait, you didn't!?" he asks thinking he was assaulted by a beautiful woman. But then he thinks "Acutally…that might not be all bad now that I think about it."

To which Ophis responds "You were muttering about seeing large breasts, so I thought that maybe taking this form would make it easier to relax you. But I didn't hurt you if that's what you're wondering."

Issei sighs a bit since it means he wasn't assaulted by her, but then remembers being attacked by Yuuma and then he wonders about what he saw.

Ophis leans in and bluntly asks "Why was that fallen angel after you?"

He can't respond properly and only thinks on those black wings she had and then wonders "Wait, she was a fallen angel? But…."

"She was after you, so I got curious. Sounds like you don't have a slight idea of why she was after you." Ophis interjects while inspecting him as Issei's face gets a little redder as she approaches him with her larger breasts getting closer to his face.

She then sniffs him and that's when gets it "Oh, I see what this was about now. It makes sense now." She looks at Issei again and bluntly asks him "I will give a blessing, but I'll let you choose how to receive it." She taps his forehead and a bit magic appears as she reads his mind to find the most effective way to give him blessing to his liking. She looks at his date with Yuuma and thinks of when he thought he was going to get a kiss from her at the end. Seeing this, Ophis immediately presses her face to Issei's with her eyes open and he simply cannot believe that this girl he doesn't even know, not even her name, is locking lips with him and his thoughts are still being read by Ophis as she gets another idea and slips him some tongue as a spark appears in Issei's left hand as his Sacred Gear awakens. After the process is finished, Ophis pulls her head away as a bit of saliva still partially connects their mouths a little. He falls backwards for a moment after this.

Once he recovers, Ophis swiftly explains his Sacred Gear to him so fast and bluntly that he has no time to even think about what just happened. He looks at Ophis' body and just realizes that a complete stranger gave him his first kiss, and what a kiss it was.

After all this exposition, Issei waves his hands a bit "Wait wait, So who are you? You tell me all this stuff, slip the tongue, and now I've got this red gauntlet on my arm!" he yells in frustration.

Ophis looks at his hand and says "I, am Ophis. The dragon in your Sacred Gear can tell you more about me."

Issei lifts his arm and indeed, he hears a voice saying "**Do not drag me into this after waking me so abruptly and rudely might I add." ** This shocks Issei but she did explain to him about his Sacred Gear. So he just takes a moment to absorb it, but then he wonders something else.

He looks at his body and asks "Then why am I naked!?" his voice sounds annoyed and then his stomach rumbles a bit.

Ophis takes a moment and remembers "Oh yeah. Your new stomach is empty so I guess you should get some food."

While Issei holds his rumbling stomach, he asks "What do you mean "new stomach"?"

She then tells him "I made a new body for you instead of healing your old one."

His eyes widen as he looks at the supposed new body and is in inspecting it because it looks and feels like his old one, even THAT area. To which Ophis further explains "This body is far stronger than your old one, but I'll let you figure that out on your own. That way it'll be more interesting." She warps away to get some food for him.

Issei looks around to see where he is and sees that he's in a ruined palace-like building without any real indication of where he actually is. He looks at his hand "**Hey, dragon guy, where are we?" **He asks the dragon in his Boosted Gear

"**I truly do not know. I was sleeping until a few minutes ago." **The dragon, Ddraig, asks his own question "**Boy, who are you?"**

Issei introduces himself to his new partner and wonders exactly what this means for him starting now. He's very confused right now because of Ophis and her blessing because looks over at a stone pillar and wanders to it. He could use his Sacred Gear to destroy the pillar, but he uses his normal hand and punches the pillar and shatters it easily. It falls over as he looks in shock at his normal hand realizing that his strength is insane with this new body.

Ophis reappears moments later with a buffet of food but now she's in her child form; much to Issei's shock "Why? What happened to your amazing knockers!?" is the first thing he says upon seeing this form.

She simply explains "I prefer this form. The other one was just to ease your stress." She throws him a set of clothes from his closet at home and she lets him eat, which is tempting because he feels like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He's got more questions, but at least things are simple at the moment, just a hot meal and some clean clothes.

**The Next Day**

_**I sent him home. But I wanted to let him off on his own for a day. Almost like letting a pet run around for an hour. But that day proved him more interesting to me.**_

Issei wakes up in bed at home after what happened yesterday. Ophis brought him home after he finished eating and told him to call her if he had any questions or needed help since he's still new to this whole thing. Aside from his new body feeling strong, everything goes normal during the day, he goes to school, hangs out with his perverted friends, and tries to forget his horrible date with Yuuma. Ophis did tell him that everyone probably won't have any memories of her so asking would be pointless. Despite barely knowing her, Issei believes what she said.

But after a day of school and spending some time at his friend's place, Issei passes by the fountain where it all happened. He looks at where she heartlessly stabbed him with that holy spear of hers and that she smiled while doing it. Then, he thinks about Ophis and how her kiss. He's unaware that Ophis is still watching him as he has his encounter with Dohnaseek.

He notices the fallen angels black wings and comments "Those are just like the ones Yuuma had."

The fallen angel looks at Issei and looks annoyed "Geez, I guess I got to clean up Raynare's mess. Guess it's a good thing I came here then." He says as the sky looks weird.

Issei looks a little afraid after what happened yesterday, but then, Ddraig tells him "**Do not run away. That fallen angel is far weaker than us."** Then Issei thinks about his Sacred Gear and his hand transforms.

This intrigues the fallen angel a bit as he ponders "Oh, so that's why she wanted to dispose of him. But he seems weak to me." As he summons a blue holy spear, Dohnaseek looks confident in his victory."

Issei's aura turns crimson and a loud "BOOST!" echoes from his left hand. Dohnaseek recognizes that he's powering up and throws his holy spear at Issei, who manages to catch it as it pierces his body slightly. He sees that his body is slightly pierced, but oddly, he doesn't feel it. He can feel the spear on his body, but he feels no pain from it and his body doesn't bleed at all when he pulls it out.

Donaseek looks in shock as Issei takes the spear remembers that Yuuma used a very similar one to attack him remembering this makes him angry. He grumbles a bit and says "She looked happy to hurt me. I really liked her, and she just…" He snaps the holy spear in half and Dohnaseek takes this as a warning to run away so he begins to fly away, but Issei summons a pair of red dragon wings.

Surprised by this, Issei can hear Ophis say "_Chase after him if you want to let out some frustration."_

Not wanting to let the chance go, Issei flies up with his wings and follows the fallen angel into the sky. He remembers hearing him say the name Raynare and asks him "Is Raynare the real name of that psycho babe that killed me?"

Dohnaseek seems non-talkative right now, but Issei isn't going to let him get away as he looks angrily at the fallen angel as a loud "BOOST!" echoes and Dohnaseek looks fearful and lets out a scream as his feathers scatter all over the area.

Issei lands back to the ground and looks at the feathers floating around him and he can't believe it. Yesterday, he was just a normal human teenager, but only one day later, he now has so much more power.

Moments later, Ophis appears to him again while holding a feather from the fallen angel. She smiles, only if to feign amusement, and she senses his unease. "What's wrong with you?" she asks bluntly while Issei stares some more. He doesn't answer her and she won't force him. So she simply leaves him alone to his thoughts.

**The next day**

_**The next day was when he bumped into the nun, Asia Argento. I actually kind of thought she'd be an interesting girl. Even I could tell Issei needed someone who could show him the feelings I couldn't. They went on a date, but it didn't end well for them**_

Ophis watches Issei on his date with Asia. She eats a candy bar and sees that Raynare is approaching Asia while Issei is getting something to drink and has to wait a moment because the vendor has to make it.

Asia smiles while holding a stuffed toy that Issei won for her from a crane game and she feels very happy about her day with him. But while Issei isn't looking, Raynare approaches from behind and says "You're coming with me, or I'll kill that boy." Asia's face turns to horror because she thinks Issei is a normal human and she silently nods.

When Issei turns around to give Asia her drink, he sees that she has disappeared. He looks for her for a moment and is left heartbroken by the fact that she has disappeared, more like ditched him. Two times in a row he has been played, he feels.

However, after an hour, Ophis does appear to him and immediately tells him "She didn't simply leave you." Suddenly, Issei is filled with hope and Ophis explains what she saw and what she believes will happen.

Issei pleads to her "Ophis, please help me save her. She's so nice and pure. We can't let her just be used like that."

She looks to the sky and bluntly says "No, I'm not going to lift a finger against those fallen angels."

Not believing what he heard, Issei argues "Ophis! I need your help. Those guys are going to kill her! Please!"

She shakes her head "No, you're good enough to beat them on your own, Issei. So I don't need to help." She bluntly explains while disappearing, but not before mentioning "That abandoned church up there, that's where they are."

Issei wastes no time and runs to the church, but it takes some time, and doesn't remember that he can fly there. The next obstacle comes when he arrives in the forest near it. He sees two female fallen angels, Kalawarner and Mittelt, sitting on a tree and they don't look afraid of Issei.

He shouts "Don't get in my way!"

They ignore this and taunt him a bit about his date with Raynare. They summon their holy spears and throw them at him, but he easily catches them both and destroys them while declaring "Stay out of my way!" As he runs up to both Fallen angels with incredible speed as a loud "BOOST!" echoes and he punches Kalawarner to the ground with her eyes blank, but she's still breathing, and then Issei backhands Mittelt and sends her through some trees and knocks her out as well.

He runs through to the abandoned church. He defeats everyone with ease that comes to him.

_**I wasn't really there, but I heard that he massacred all but those three fallen angels**_ _**in his panic. But I had my own reasons why I wasn't going to help him…yet.**_

Issei was too late to stop the ritual and Asia died from having her sacred gear stolen from her. He has Raynare by the hair and demands "Put her back!" and then punches the heartless fallen angel.

Raynare spits some blood on the ground as she has wounds on her head "I told you, she's dead." She tells him despite her apparent fear.

Then, Ophis appears once again and tells Issei "I've taken care of it." She then plunges her hand through Raynare's body but doesn't inflict a wound, but pulls out Asia's Twilight Healing that was stolen from her. Raynare screams in pain from the extraction, but Ophis bluntly says "You'll live; it wasn't in there long." She then approaches Asia's body and then she summons something from a circle with an infinity symbol on it and Asia's deceased body glows and then turns to ash as a light from her body flies into the circle and Ophis drops the Sacred Gear into it. Emerging from the circle is a nude Asia, but her body is emitting a black aura as she begins to open her eyes.

Issei runs to her and waits in anticipation for her to wake up "Asia, are you back with me?"

She looks at his face and utters "Issei?"

He embraces her lovingly and is relieved to have her back with him. Moments later, Raynare plots to escape while Issei is embracing Asia, but Ophis has other plans as she puts a barrier up around the building. She then produces an unconscious Mittelt and Kalawarner.

She turns her attention to Issei and asks him "What do you want to do with these three?"

Issei looks back at the three fallen angels and his gaze makes it clear what he wants. But, he is feeling too happy to have Asia back with him, so he says "We're going to make them pay us back. But killing them won't undo what happened to me or Asia."

Ophis nods and tells the fallen angel "You heard him. You belong to him and Asia now."

Raynare sweats a bit as Ophis takes her leave, but takes the three fallen angels with her.

While Issei holds Asia, they hear a loud noise and realize that Asia is starving as she looks embarrassed and he asks her "Let me guess, you feel like you haven't eaten in weeks, right?"

She nods and he picks her up bridal style and suggests "Okay, how about we get you some clothes and some food." They take their leave with Issei feeling really good about himself right now, but Asia is going to learn that she has new potential, just like Issei.

_**I made Asia's body from the flesh of Apophis, an evil dragon. But his wasn't the only one I took. Asia was only the beginning. The next thing that happened was what really started this whole thing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Tyrant's Generals

_**Issei spent a lot of time with Asia after the whole thing with the fallen angels. They went on something called "dates" which I didn't really know what that was at the time. But I he did make sure to practice with his Sacred Gear, but my blessing made it much easier for him**_.

Issei is training in a closed space created by Ophis and has achieved Balance Breaker already by her guidance and blessing. He's firing dragon shots left and right while still feeling full of power. He's wearing his Scale Mail while training and has been at it for half an hour until his armor fades away from him overusing his power.

Asia herself has noticed that possesses a new power that must control, it happened after her revival. Asia stands before a rock that simply sticks out of the ground while summoning her new Sacred Gear "**Umbra Fountain"** as it is her Twilight Healing but mutated and now takes the form of silver bracelets resembling parts of a dragon with red gems in the wrists. She places her hands on the rock as black water generates from her hands and dissolves the rock in seconds.

After his training is done, Issei walks over and sees Asia training her new Sacred Gear and politely asks "Hey, how's the training going, Asia?"

Asia quickly turns around and tells him "Issei, be careful." But she fail to notice a drop of water shoot from her hand while turning, but Issei does and bends over backwards as it barely misses him and melts the ground near his head. He sighs with relief and Asia says "Oh, I need to be more careful."

Asia puts away her Sacred Gear and the water fades away and looks at her hands. Issei walks up and holds her hands while saying "Don't beat yourself up. This power is dangerous, but you'll control it." He gets her to summon her Sacred Gear again and no water generates but a green light emits while he comments "At least you can still heal people."

She smiles and nods while once again putting her Gear away while asking "So, how about we have our picnic now?"

The two sit down while Asia produces a basket and a blanket to eat have a fun lunch with Issei. The two finish up and go home while talking about doing something. He's seen some devils around town and taken care of them for attacking people, but Issei doesn't really think bad of devils as a whole for the time since those strays were more like animals than anything.

He dislikes fallen angels, but he hasn't really seen any since Raynare and her flunkies, but as for that…

**Residence**

Issei and Asia have moved into a home near the outskirts of town, his parents thought it would be good since he now has a girlfriend who came give them grandchildren. They live here with Ophis, who is sitting at a table while drinking some hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream for a sweeter taste, and she snaps her finger and bluntly requests "I want more, servants."

Raynare walks into the room wearing a French Maid outfit with an extra tiny skirt and a sweet smile on her face and says "But, Mistress, you've already had three pots, and many cookies with it. Don't you think you've had enough?"

Ophis lifts her finger while sipping her last drops and Raynare falls to the ground writhing in pain and she screams obscenities while Mittelt runs into the room, wearing a similar outfit, and pours Ophis another glass while saying "She didn't mean it! We have also made more cookies, Mistress."

After hearing this, Ophis undoes this and Raynare's pain instantly goes away while she grasps for air. Ophis takes another sip and mentions "Remember, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kalawarner brings the cookies to Ophis and looks at Raynare nervously. Issei doesn't hit them, abuse them, or speak down to them, but Ophis punishes them for insubordination for the tiniest things. Each of the fallen angels are powerless against Ophis and obey without question. They learned the hard way that Ophis is the most dangerous being they've ever met.

The home is like a small manor with a garden, many rooms, and dragon décor. While off duty, which is right now, the fallen angel trio retires to their quarters, a room with three beds and a fridge for their personal use.

Raynare opens the fridge and pulls out a beer and immediately starts drinking it while venting her frustrations "I can't believe that pompous little shit. I try to be nice to her, and the little bitch practically rips my insides into pieces.

She jumps on a bed while Kalawarner reminds her comrades "I know you were trying to be nice, but Ophis is too dangerous to even risk that. Just give her what she wants, when she wants, and we'll be fine."

Raynare appears to not like this argument and reminds her "Yeah, we'll at least you didn't have to give the virgin a massage yesterday."

Hearing this, Mittelt chimes in "Come on, it wasn't that bad. I had to give Asia a massage earlier today."

"But the virgin is the reason we're in this mess." Raynare argues to her friends.

But, Kalawarner rebukes "No, we're in this mess because YOU wanted that stupid Sacred Gear."

The three get drunk and argue the rest of the evening. Issei and Asia take their time to get home at night as they enjoy walking together. It's raining outside but they have an umbrealla. They notice somebody on the ground and Issei runs up to check on him but it's too late for him. He's wearing a priest outfit and evidence of a fight is around, but they then see two people wearing robes approaching.

Issei tells Asia to head home, she argues, but does it because she can sense his worries, especially because of her powers.

Upon the robbed figures approaching, Issei asks "Did you guys do this?"

At seeing him, one of the robbed figures looks surprised and pulls back her hood and asks "Wait, are you Issei?" He sees a girl with long hair in twintails. The two pause for a moment and then they simply decide to walk back to Issei's home to talk there.

At his home, Issei is introduced to the two, Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta. They explain themselves for being here and about the holy swords. They explain all this while they sit and drink tea made by Asia that's being served by Mittelt.

After this, Asia enters the room with some snacks and that's when Xenovia and Irina see her and that's when they argue. It results in Xenovia thinking about killing Asia for having her new body. Asia's body emits a black aura as this occurs from her fears and worries, but Issei interferes.

He tells the two "Nobody is going to lay a finger on Asia. She's been the light of my life since I met her."

Ophis interferes by mentioning "You know, Issei, it would be good to send a message to the church. How about you defeat these two and take the Excaliburs yourself."

Issei looks at Ophis and argues "No, I'm not doing that. But I'm not letting these jerks talk about Asia like that." This sounds like a challenge to the two and they settle on a duel.

They go outside the mansion and Issei summons his Boosted Gear as the two holy sword users prepare for battle as Irina produces her Excalibur and Xenovia hers. Issei doesn't use his Balance Breaker and then it begins with Xenovia destroying the ground. Issei jumps out of the way and stands straight while Irina stands and waits for a moment.

Issei stands still and say "I'm waiting here?" while looking a bit bored and a loud "BOOST!" is heard. Xenovia, knowing he's powering up, makes an effort and strikes at him with her sword slamming into the ground next to him as Issei dodges while the ground is destroyed.

"She's going to wreck my home like this." He says as Issei swiftly chops Xenovia on the back of the neck and her eyes turn blank as she falls over before she can bring her sword back up. Irina runs at Issei and slashes him across the stomach and jumps away to see how much damage he can take. He turns to her and she sees that his wound isn't bleeding while he comments "Sorry, but my body is a bit tougher than before." He dashes up to Irina and punches her side and she coughs blood and slams into a tree and also falls unconscious in one blow.

He looks at Irina and tells her unconscious form "I don't care who you are. Nobody ever talks about Asia like she's a witch. Not as long as I'm around." He leaves the two girls out cold and reenters his home. The two wake up a little later outside the area the next morning and treat their wounds.

But, Irina takes off her outfit because her side really hurts and she notices the Issei tore a hole in her side and it's bleeding really badly. They patch it up the best they can and Xenovia looks nervous because Irina is injured and she can't do this alone. They consider their options, but Irina has a solution.

"We could go back and ask Issei for help. He's not a devil or a fallen angel, so it should be fine." She suggests to her comrade.

Xenovia bites her lip and mentions "But he put us in this condition. Also, he's a dragon…but that may be another reason to ask."

Irina holds her wound "I know, but we won't win if we can't fight." She adds and Xenovia knows it's true. They wander back to the mansion with the intent to ask Issei for help, but Irina hides her wound to not seem as desperate.

**Manor**

Issei is still mad about the visit from his childhood friend and her ally because of what they said about Asia. Ophis appears in the room and tells him that the two are coming back.

Upset, Issei says "Will you make them leave, Ophis? I don't want to deal with them again."

She nods, but Asia asks "Wait? Issei, if they're coming back after what you did, then they must need something from us. We should at least hear them out."

Ophis waits momentarily because it makes no difference to her and Issei looks at Asia and can tell that she means it. So, he calmly says "Okay, I'll hear them out." To which Asia smiles, something that makes it worth it to him.

The girls are invited back and they agree to lunch while discussing their potential deal. Once they establish a friendly setting, Issei demands "Okay, I'm not in a very good mood around you two."

Irina tries to ease the tension to him "Issei, we're not here to fight you both. We're just trying to stop a disaster from happening."

Not convinced, Issei reminds them "Yeah, because trying to kill Asia not picking a fight with us."

Xenovia calmly reiterates "It wasn't a threat. I was just suggesting something."

While making his point clear, Issei claims "I'm not helping either of you unless you offer me something good."

The two think for a moment and then Xenovia offers "If you help us, we'll talk to our superiors about giving you further aid and protection from the church."

Issei shakes his head and answers "Nope, not interested." He points to Ophis and says "Ophis is all we need for any protection." Ophis looks over while eating a slice of cake. Issei thinks on it and then asks Ophis "Hey, what did you say earlier, Ophis?"

She warps over and whispers something in his ear, and Issei allows Ophis to make the arrangement and she claims "Our help will only come if you allow us to keep half of the Excaliburs."

The two exorcists quickly deny that reward and they think hard on it and Xenovia states "Our final offer is allow you to keep only ONE of the holy swords, no more."

Ophis glares a little and states "Sorry, but we don't work for crumbs." She thinks for a moment again and gives Issei a look while she says "But, we'll work on our own, and if we defeat the enemy, we'll keep the swords for ourselves."

The two girls aren't happy about that, but Issei simply stands up and says "Tough." While they decide to leave the manor for now, Issei looks back and tells Irina "I'm really sorry, Irina. But I wish we could have worked something out."

Knowing their own a shorter time limit, Irina and Xenovia leave without any hesitation, and Ophis gets an idea. Especially after seeing Irina's wound since she could smell the blood.

**Later**

Issei and Asia are exploring all over Kuoh to find any traces of the holy swords that were mentioned by Irina and Xenovia. They look and find someone moving around, Issei's classmate, Yuuto Kiba, and he appears to searching for something.

Issei walks up to him and says "Hey, aren't you from Kuoh?"

Kiba turns around sees him while rudely saying "Sorry, but I don't have time to chat. I'm looking for something."

Curious, Issei then brings up "You looking for those holy swords too?"

Kiba's eyes turn wrathful as he looks at Issei and asks "Are you from the church?"

He denies an involvement with them, and mentions "No, but we're interested in getting them."

Kiba shakes his head and responds "They're better off being destroyed."

Despite what he says, Issei argues "Yeah, but Ophis wants them, so I'm going to get them for her."

While it seems to trouble him, Kiba sighs and summons a bunch of swords while claiming "And I can't let you stop me."

Issei summons his Boosted Gear and begins fighting with Kiba with the latter swinging his sword at Issei like a madman. In Issei's eyes, this guy is stronger than he thought, but pales in comparison to Xenovia's destructive power. Kiba gets a few cuts in that don't hurt Issei at all.

But the red dragon says "Sorry I have to do this you." He then punches Kiba in the stomach. His blow isn't driven by anger like when he fought the two holy sword users, and it just really hurts and he still coughs blood from the impact. Issei pulls back his fist as Kiba holds his stomach and he falls over.

Asia goes to Issei's side and sees that he has been holding back a lot and understands he only fights when needed.

But while they walk, Asia must ask "Issei, do you think that it's okay to deny the help of the church? I don't think…."

Issei turns and hugs Asia before she can speak any more and simply tells her "I won't take favors from anybody that would hurt you, Asia. You're more precious to me than anything they could offer me." Upon hearing these kind words, Asia blushes and simply utters his name. Issei pulls his head back as they look at each other. Asia closes her eyes as Issei begins to lean in for a kiss. Issei remembers his little fake kiss with Ophis when she gave him a blessing and so he feels this will be his first real one and he leans in and presses his lips to hers as they share a passionate kiss. But as they kiss, a loud scream is heard nearby and the sound of fighting is heard.

Issei and Asia run as they summon their Sacred Gears and rush to where the fighting is happening.

**Battle Ground**

Irina is being held against a tree while a rogue priest, Freed Sellzen, holds up and her wound reopens from yesterday. He sadistically looks at her while commenting "Guess the church is looking to little girls to handle their dirty jobs now." Before anything else can be said, Irina stops moving and Freed shakes her a little. He takes her weapons for himself and says "Hey, we're making threats here…earth to little bitch…" He looks at her body and now realizes that Irina has died from blood loss.

Freed tosses her body before leaving because Xenovia is not here and his boss is readying for a battle. Issei and Asia show up not long after this and they find Irina's body on the ground. Issei immediately runs up to her and says "Irina! Irina!" He lifts her up and says "Come on, he couldn't have hurt you that bad!" He feels her face and she's still warm, but he feels her neck and her pulse is gone. He puts her down and says "Come on, they can't be that dangerous." He looks at her side and realizes "But maybe I helped them." Her wound is really bad looking and Issei knows that this is where he hit her yesterday. He is the reason she died.

Issei calls out "Ophis!" and she instantly appears. He asks her "Ophis, can you save her?"

Ophis looks at Irina's body and answers "Yes, but I'm running low on dragon flesh."

Issei begs her "Please, this is my fault. I didn't want her to die, just wanted to get her out of Asia's face."

Ophis looks upon Irina's body and nods while doing exactly what she did with Asia as she summons a magic circle with an infinity symbol on it as Irina's body turns to ash and a white light comes from her crumbling body and into the circle. Moments later, a new body for Irina is created as she emerges, naked, from the magic circle.

Within moments, Irina wakes up and is greeted by Issei's face who has wrapped her up in a robe to keep her warm "Issei…." She utters just waking up.

He lets her rest for the moment because she needs time to get used to her new body. She explains what she remembers while her strength returns as Asia gives her some food because her new stomach is empty.

They then see a light coming from the school. They plan to move out to settle this fight, and Irina declares "I'm going with you." To which Issei nods as he feels she should see to the end, especially when the news is going to come about her new body. But the fight with whoever's behind this is going to come soon. Asia is even planning to help with her new powers.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 The Tyrant's Declaration

It is not long after reviving Irina that the three head over to Issei's school, Kuoh Academy as they see a giant pillar of light emitting from some kind of ritual. Irina's clothing is repaired by Ophis as she joins Issei and Asia even without a weapon. She does, however, discover that she now has a Boosted Gear like Issei's on her left hand with a white base and red gem. Her training should prove helpful against the enemy.

They nearly make it, but they see a barrier forming around the academy, so they run faster and jump into the area before it completely forms. Issei looks up and sees a bunch of familiar faces forming the barrier. They see him, but can't do anything.

Instead, the three continue to the location of the pillar of light and that's when they see some very familiar people, he sees Rias Gremory from school with Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou at her side as they fly in the air with devil wings. She looks at Issei with surprise because she didn't think he of all people would show up.

He looks at her and wonders "Wait, don't tell me one of two hottest babes in the school, is behind this mess." He says this out loud and Irina assures him that she isn't since the person behind this is a fallen angel.

They look up and see a fallen angel with someone familiar, he is holding Xenovia by her hair as Freed holds a powerful holy sword, the fused Excalibur but with a new addition, Xenovia's blade.

Rias begins to fight with the fallen angel, Kokabiel, as he floats with five pairs of black fallen angel wings and he fights them with ease while he seemingly forgets about Xenovia, who is unconscious as he holds her.

He laughs at their efforts and proclaims "So this is how those devils and angels see me? They send children and grunts at me, as if I were a common barbarian." He looks down at Irina and wonders "Oh, looks like one of the grunts has more fight than I thought. Not like this one, she fell so easily."

Their paying attention allows Freed to attack them, as Issei goes into his Balance Breaker to fight Freed. He has difficulty catching Freed's speed, but his body and training make it more difficult for the rogue priest to deal any real damage to him.

Irina looks up at Kokabiel and her Boosted Gear emits a black aura as she instinctively raises her hand and a black orb forms in her palm that she launches at Kokabiel, who looks fearful of it as he dodges it but drops Xenovia, who Irina sees falling and runs, then slides to catch her. Xenovia begins to wake up in Irina's hands and she looks upset by her failure.

"I'm sorry…I saw them heading here, and I recklessly fought…then they took my Excalibur." She utters despite her wounds.

Irina comforts her friend and says "It's okay, we're here now."

Freed is knocked aside by Issei after catching up to his speed and Asia uses her Black Water to hold the fused Excalibur and melt it into two while Freed is dazed from being hit by Issei's punch. Then, a bunch of Cerberus appears from a bunch of circles after Kokabiel sees the sword has been broken.

Then, a man wearing priest attire looks in horror at the sight of the broken Excalibur. Irina looks angrily at him and her eyes turn to slits as she remembers the atrocities he committed and the people he stepped on. The next moment, her body is glowing with a black aura as Xenovia wonders what is going on.

Asia uses her new gear to kill one of the hellhounds as she shoots water from her gear that causes the beast to dissolve in a massive pool of black water, something that shocks all who see it besides Issei. Her powers are truly malevolent in nature, but she only does it to help Issei.

Kokabiel smiles and wonders "I wonder if this former saint has learned the truth already."

Asia looks to the sky and wonders what he means as does Issei and the others. Xenovia stands up despite her wounds and demands "What do you mean?"

Kokabiel simply says to himself "Why bother holding it…" he takes glee in telling everyone the god no longer exists as he tells them all of what is really happening. The news is heard by Asia, Irina, and Xenovia as well as everyone within earshot. The news causes Asia to practically faint, Irina covers her mouth as if she's going to vomit, and Xenovia falls to her knees.

Issei looks down at the girls that Kokabiel just basically destroyed and becomes enraged by what Kokabiel did as he asks "What the hell! Why did you tell them that!?"

Kokabiel laughs and retorts "Why not?"

Issei begins his battle with a loud "BOOST!" as he tackles Kokabiel and manages to hurt him with a powerful blow.

Below, Asia and Irina aren't paying attention as the man in the priest attire, Valper Galilei makes a new move as he pulls out a dagger from his robe and grabs an injured Xenovia. He makes a threat to the others saying "Stand down! Or I'll slit her throat." He sees looks at Issei who has the upper hand on Kokabiel.

Xenovia can feel the blade at her throat, but she makes no effort to escape, the news has shocked her to the core. Issei backs off for a moment and Kokabiel launches him away with a powerful holy spear and knocks him into the school building.

Rias and her allies try to attack but Kokabiel takes them down easily despite their efforts. Irina and Asia don't do anything because they fear for Xenovia's safety. She just sits there while a dagger is held at her throat and doesn't say anything to anybody.

She sees Issei not fighting after a few more moments, and shouts "Issei Hyoudou! Finish this fight and kill that heathen!" she desires for Kokabiel's destruction.

Valper, disliking this shouts, rebukes "You shut your mouth!" as he slides the dagger across Xenovia's throat as blood gushes from her throat and her body falls to the ground face-first and then he tries to run away while Asia and Irina gasp at this horrifying sight. Irina, filled with anger, lunges after Valper and runs him through with her gauntlet as her eyes emit a fierce hatred.

Valper gasps for air and a black substance seethes into his body from Irina's gauntlet and she tells him "You…you murderer…" and she runs her arm deeper into body and the pain is intensified as Valper sees a shadow within the aura, an eight-headed beast seems to emit from Irina's body. The priest begins grasping for air as it seems his body goes numb and his skin changes to a sickly color and the look in eyes turns to agony.

Asia runs up to Xenovia and summons her Sacred Gear, but her healing doesn't seem to do much to help Xenovia while her jugular is cut open and her body already injured. Asia begs "Please, don't die. You have a whole life ahead of you."

Xenovia looks at Asia while her vision turns blurry and she whispers "Maybe…I was too hard…." and closes her eyes as she dies on the ground.

Irina pulls her arm out of Valper's body as he falls dead to the ground and runs to Xenovia's body and shakes her to see if she'll respond, she doesn't

Issei looks down and sees Asia and Irina crying over Xenovia and this enrages him as a loud "BOOST!" echoes as Issei shoots at Kokabiel and rushes him to the top of the barrier and then grabs him by the shirt and jumps on his back while he begins to grab onto something.

Kokabiel, injured, asks "What are you doing back there!?" as he feels a sharp pain as he feels Issei's foot on his back.

Issei, with anger in voice, states "I'm so sick of you fallen angels screwing with people like that!"

Rias and her allies see what Issei is doing at makes them uneasy a little as Issei has Kokabiel's wings and is pulling on them. After moments of wondering if he's going to do it, Issei succeeds as a loud ripping noise echoes as Kokabiel screams with agony. Issei then kicks Kokabiel in the back and sends him plunging into the ground below.

After watching this ruthless display, the others catch a glimpse of Issei holding Kokabiel's ten wings in his hands and his armor is stained crimson as he has cut down a powerful foe with great brutality. Below, Kokabiel crawls along the ground until he stops before a small foot. He looks up and sees Ophis.

He wonders "Why are you…"

To which she simply responds "Why not?" as she holds her hand to his face and an inifinity symbol appears on her palm as she obliterates Kokabiel with a single blast of magic.

After the battle, Issei runs to his friends and undoes his armor and sees Xenovia's lifeless body and asks "What happened to her?"

They explain and Issei calls for Ophis, who walks to Xenovia's corpse and asks "Do you want me to revive her as well?"

Issei says "Yes, do it."

She also mentions "I only have enough flesh for two more bodies. Are you sure?" to which Issei doesn't even hesitate and so Ophis does the same thing and revives Xenovia with a new body just like with Irina.

After this, Rias approaches Issei and commends him for his power and victory over Kokabiel. Issei wonders what she's got to do with any of this and she explains Kokabiel wanted to start the war again and planned to kill her to do it since she's a noble. Issei doesn't know what to make of this news, but he makes something clear to her.

"Look, I don't care what you are, but just please don't involve me or my friends in your schemes. I got enough problems these days." He says in an annoyed tone while seeing Irina and Asia happily hugging a revived Xenovia.

Rias smiles for a moment, but then tells him "As long as you stay out my business, I believe we can work this out."

The two talk for a moment, but they don't notice a person in white Scale Mail in the sky looking down at Ophis and Issei while asking "Ophis, what are you up to?" He flies away as he has no intention of starting something while Ophis is down below.

Ophis appears and has the Excalibur cores in her possession as she levitates them and says "I'm going home with these, Issei." And disappears while Xenovia and Irina have to report to their superiors that Valper was killed, Freed disappeared during the confusion, and Kokabiel was slain. Rias didn't know that Issei fought Kiba and injured him, though minimally.

**Later**

Issei is in his manor while kissing Asia in their shared bedroom, a large room with a dragon statue and a very comfortable bed. They lovingly hold each other while they get ready for bed, naked. She enjoys sleeping in the same bed as him.

While they are almost ready to go to bed, Ophis appears and quickly says "I have news that'll make you smile."

Issei, shocked by her sudden arrival, asks "Jeez, Ophis…can't you at least knock first?"

Ophis disappears, knocks on the door, and reappears while asking "Is that better?"

Issei clearly needs to teach her about boundaries but he wants to see what she is talking about. She leads him to the dining room as he sees two people he thought left for England, Irina and Xenovia. They are now wearing modified versions of their battle attire at the base color is still black, but the belt-like accents are red, they have purple dragon faces on the back, red dragons on their left breasts, and a green jewel below their bosoms. They look at Issei with slight happiness as Ophis explains that they are here to join him.

But he asks "Wait, didn't you both go back to England or something?"

This question makes them both angry looking as Xenovia looks to the side and says "We were both exiled from the church."

Irina sadly says "We were told that we were now threats to them, and we were cast out."

Issei, now angry, says "What the hell is wrong with those people?"

Xenovia tries to defend the church by saying "But we know…"

"The hell with that! Just because you both learned something, they kicked you out at rock bottom! I saw how devastated you were, and they kicked you both while you were down! That's so freaking low!" He is so furious and punches the wall and shakes the building as the wall crumbles.

Irina shivers with sadness and utters "We were willing to die for God, and now…..it means nothing."

The two are both visibly upset by this and Issei's fury is beyond words. He walks over and gives both girls a hug and tells them both "Well I'm not going to abandon either of you. You're both welcome here; just like Asia."

Irina and Xenovia both smile at hearing Issei welcoming them and this makes them think that Asia is just like them, exiles for being considered a threat.

_**When I found them, there were practically ready to end their own lives, but bringing them to Issei was when he decided to make a change.**_

Issei leaves to think for a moment and he goes outside to the night sky and wonders what to do about this whole thing because he can give them a home, but he can't heal their wounded hearts. He looks at the moon as Ophis appears by his side.

He looks at her "Ophis, I can't thank you enough for helping me. Now, I get what I got to do." He says in a soft voice. He decides to do something about the factions.

He gathers up all of the girls, including the maids, as he wants to make a declaration to them. He gets Asia into the kitchen to join Irina and Xenovia while the maids kick back and wonder what he's planning to say to everyone.

Issei makes his declaration "I've thought a lot about this for a while, even before these two (points to Irina and Xenovia) joined our little team, and I've decided on something. I'm so sick of this faction shit! That fallen angel sleaze, and their slimy ways (pisses off the maids), and I'm really sick of the church just kicking out whoever. I can't imagine devils are completely clean either. So I've decided that we're going make our own faction. One that doesn't do shit like ruining people's lives because we feel like it. We're going to make everyone we can happy without making them do anything in return except be good to others. It's not going to be easy, but we can start by making small steps. The first being, we got to make a name for ourselves, and we're going to make the church, the fallen angels, and even the devils follow our way. Who's with me!?"

Asia jumps in the air "I'm with you, Issei!"

Irina looks to the ground "Make them pay…what else do I have to lose? I'm in it too, Issei." She stands up and swears loyalty to him.

Xenovia, feeling the same sentiment because she was stomped on as well, stands up and proclaims "Fine, I'll follow as well."

The maids seem uneasy, but they got no real choice in this matter, so they agree to help as well. Issei has followers, a dragon god, and five holy swords in his possession after this one venture, he's on his way to making his name known, and to making the factions reform. He's tired of letting them do what they want, and wants to put an end to this. That white dragon may have not come into battle, but he's thinking of paying a visit to the manor soon to meet this red dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Tyrant's Peace

_**The two new girls were easy to get settled in. Despite their former faith, they took a shine to Issei quickly, and he was good to them. But a few days later, that's when things began to get really up for us.**_

Issei lies in bed with Asia around his arm and then he hears a knock at the door. He makes sure to be careful as to not wake up his beloved Asia and gently leaves the bed to answer the door. He puts on some pants and approaches the door to open it and he sees Irina behind the door wearing a red night gown and her hair down.

She looks like she's been thinking and she apologetically says "Sorry to bother you so late, Issei."

He shakes his head and silently replies "Don't worry about, but let's not wake up Asia."

They agree to speak elsewhere, so they go to the hallway outside the room. They walk down a for a minute as Irina looks apathetic to the world right now and this is probably due to the shock of what happened during the fight with Kokabiel.

She has learned where her new body came from, and she was shocked but quickly got over it after learning the truth of God being gone.

But what comes out of her mouth catches Issei off guard "I feel like life has no meaning anymore." She admits with sorrow in her voice.

He stops in his track, turns to look at her, and asks "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Irina holds out her arm and reveals "Before I came to talk with you, I used a knife to cut my wrist open."

He grabs her arm and in a panic asks "What the hell did you do that for!?" He inspects her arm and sees there is no wound.

She admits "It just regenerated. I wanted to see if my new body was willing to give up as easily as my last one."

Issei remembers the injury he inflicted on her and asks "Irina,

He puts his hands on her shoulder, and tells her with heavy concern "Don't ever do that again, you idiot!"

Despite his concerns for her, Irina looks at the ground and begins sobbing "I just…I lost everything. I learned God is gone, I was kicked out of the church, I lost my body, and now I don't have anything left anymore. What good is living anymore?"

He hugs Irina and explains to her "That's why you should help me. So that shit like that never happens to anyone again. Irina, just because you've lost a lot, it doesn't mean you've lost everything."

She presses her head against his chest "But what do I have left now? All I've got is this new body made from something evil." She asks while using his chest as a pillow.

He reminds her of something even an idiot should remember "You have me, Asia, and Xenovia. You have people who still love you, and want you around. I want you around because I want to make a difference so that nobody will go through what you did. I mean that."

Irina lightens up a little and puts her arms around his body as she looks up at him and remembers that time in her childhood when she adored him. She looks upon his face and sees his genuine care for her and she simply utters "Issei…." and she presses her lips to his and this kiss is much like the one he shared with Asia, but it goes longer in the moonlight as they cast shadows that dance with their bodies as they change kissing positions.

It changes from a passionate kiss to a kiss of lust as they start letting each other's tongues dance with each other. It may be their new bodies, but as Irina's chest begins to press against Issei's her body begins to tremble a little and she backs off a bit and holds her breasts.

She holds them and gets a tingly sensation "They weren't this sensitive before." She says with a blush.

Issei then puts his hands out as he's getting a pervy look and wants to feel them with his hands and most girls would slap him, but Irina simply allows Issei to touch her. She moans with pleasure as Issei plays with her bosom and then they hear someone approaching.

"What are the two of you doing?" someone asks while walking by.

They look and see Xenovia in her own pajamas while rubbing her head because she was woken up by their talking. The two stop what they're doing and let Xenovia by as she wants something to drink.

But, Irina looks at Issei "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she requests of him and she's allowed with a silent nod.

The two return to Issei's room and she sees Asia naked and looks over to Issei with an unhappy look and he replies "What, I can't force her to do what I want."

She looks at the dragon statue and says "No, I cannot be beaten by Asia. So I'll indulge your fantasies." She strips down naked and joins Asia in the bed with Issei as he loves sleeping naked with two hot girls.

Outside the bedroom, Xenovia walks past the door to Issei's room and takes a peek inside and sees Irina and Asia sleeping with him. This makes her wonder something and she contemplates it, but walks back to her room for the evening to think.

**The Next Day**

Irina wakes up to the smell of something delicious as Raynare wheels in a cart with breakfast on it and she comments, in sweet voice "Come and get it, master and mistresses." This sweetness is fake, but it does get the point across.

She looks and sees Issei get up with Asia as they look at the cart to see a simple breakfast of eggs, waffles, and fresh fruit. The maids cook regularly after being coerced to learn and are actually decent at it.

Asia is shocked to see Irina in bed, but Issei quickly explains that she's here because she wanted the company.

While they get their plates, Raynare informs "Master, you have a guest waiting for you in the lobby. I told him you were eating…(more menacing) and the old creep looked up my skirt and stared at my ass." She lifts her skirt and reveals her skimpy black thong and asks "Can I least wear something that covers more!?"

Issei smirks and replies "No, I like that one." showing his more menacing side to his friends. This sends a chill to Irina and Asia. Raynare growls a little and leaves after being denied more covering underwear.

Though curious, Issei likes that he has a guest, possibly someone to get more info from or possibly a new ally. He eats his breakfast and leaves for the lobby with Irina wearing her combat attire and followed by Xenovia moments later after receiving word that Issei wants attendants with him. He arrives in the lobby and sees an old man with long gray hair and a long beard with one eye covered and he's being lectured by a woman with white-silver hair.

He can't tell what he is, but Issei doesn't get a bad vibe and decides to act friendly and he casually says "Hey there."

To which the old man comments after looking at him "So, this is the kid who beat Kokabiel, eh? Looks a little green to me." He rubs his beard and also says "But you do have a nice taste in maids. I like fallen angel ladies, they always have nice big ones and splendid cheeks."

After hearing this, Issei smiles and can already tell he's going to get along with this old man. Issei introduces himself to the old man, who also says that he's king of the Norse gods, Odin. But Odin introduces his attendant "This is the valkyrie whose age is equal to years without a boyfriend." And the woman's face turns greatly upset as she seems to crawl into a corner to be upset.

Issei thinks this is harsh and asks "What's her name?"

She mutters in the corner "Rossweisse….."

She recovers from this a few minutes later and the two groups decide to talk in the dining room, where Asia has prepared snacks and tea. Issei sips some tea while asking "So, what are you doing here?"

Odin smiles and responds "That's easy, I'm just here to make quick peace with you and your people."

Issei wonders on that because he hasn't said anything on the matter, but Odin explains "Ophis has been around my territory and she took something from Niddhog, an evil dragon. I looked into it, and found out about your little motley crew of dragons. I also heard about Kokabiel.""

Issei is surprised by this as it seems word spread really quickly, and he wonders if that was the flesh Ophis used to make Xenovia's body because she didn't say yet. Irina's came from Yamato-No-Orochi and Asia's from Apophis, but she did admit there is enough for at least one more body right now. Irina and Xenovia remain silent but the latter seems a bit shaken from the idea.

Getting back to the topic, Issei asks "So what do you mean by "peace"? Are you telling me you want to make things cool with us before we get big?"

Odin nods "That's right, Kid. I'm not the type to want conflict, especially not with Ophis and the evil dragons, so I want to make a quicker move. What do you say?" He wants to know.

Issei thinks on it for a moment but asks "Well…you came here. So I wonder if you actually have anything to give me for this?"

Odin slaps Rossweisse's ass and moves her forward while claiming "Take her off my hands. She's a real buzz kill. But I'm sure you can get a lot out of her."

Rossweisse's face turns red as she screams "You old pervert! You can't just give me up like a dog!" She looks at Issei and wonders if he'll do something like he did to Raynare and the other maids.

Chiming in, Issei denies it "Hey, I'm not looking for sex slaves. I'm not like that, man."

Odin laughs and asks "You think that's what I meant?" His voice turns friendlier "If I wanted to give you some flesh, I'd have picked someone who's had experience in the sack, not this virgin valkyrie." This just makes Rossweisse cry.

Getting serious again, Odin explains "No, what I meant was, I want you to take her to act as an ambassador for Valhalla. She's pretty good with magic and can make a pretty powerful solider for you."

This actually sounds appealing to Issei. A valkyrie fighting on his side, and it does seem like Rossweisse hates working for Odin given how much he's made fun of her up to this moment. He thinks for a few minutes and answers "Sure, I'd like to have her on my side."

He shakes Odin's hand and confirms that they have a peaceful relationship right now as Odin leaves while Rossweisse looks like she was just kicked in the stomach. Issei acts friendly as he welcomes her to his home and is happy to have some recognition. He asks Asia to show Rossweisse around and Irina to see Odin off. This leaves him alone with Xenovia.

While sipping some more tea, Issei comments "Man, I've never been a big tea fan, but Asia sure knows how to make it." He look at Xenovia and offers her some. She takes up that offer and sits next to him and drinks some.

Telling that something is on her mind, Issei asks "What's wrong, Xenovia?"

She looks at her cup and confesses "I suppose you are good at reading people. But it is true that there are many things on my mind right now." She looks at her hands and explains "Like Irina, I don't truly understand my new body. It feels as if nothing has changed, but that couldn't further from the truth. I feel pain less, my physical strength has greatly increased, and I can feel a strong desire for power within my soul. But I've also discovered that I have desires now." She looks at Issei "And what those desires tell me is that I wish to be more womanly. I desire to make up for my time lost while working for the church."

Issei comforts her with a genuine smile "Hey, anything you want, I'll make it happen. You're one of us."

Xenovia smiles and replies "Alright….I wish to make a baby with you."

This catches Issei off guard for a moment and he answers "What? Where'd this come from?"

Xenovia further explains "I want to create new life within me, and my child should have powerful genes. You defeated me and Irina, and then you easily overpowered Kokabiel. A dragon with great power is the perfect person to create this life with me."

Rather than act shocked, Issei simply thinks about it for a moment and tells her "Hey, can I actually have time to think about it?"

Xenovia stands and says "I'm ready for this any time, Issei." And she walks out of the room. He sits with his thoughts for the moment

_**I had talked to him about this before, but I suggested that he breed with the women I reincarnated. If we were doing this, we needed more dragons to be born.**_ _**He confided with me on this matter."**_

A few moments later, Ophis is sitting on the table of the room while Issei tells her his worries "I just don't know, Ophis. I want to do it with them, especially Asia, but I can't just put them in danger while considering having kids with them."

Ophis continually adds sugar to a cup of tea and retorts "But having children will boost our numbers. I'd say do it and benefit our side, but it's your decision." She sips the tea and adds "But keep in mind, when I made their new bodies, I made it much simpler for them to have children. In fact, it's almost guaranteed if you sleep with them."

That makes him more nervous and he casually says "Well that's a real confidence booster."

He looks at his Boosted Gear and asks "What do you think?"

Ddraig answers "**I think it's risky, but a growing population is important. Also, I can already tell you that any kids you'd have with those women are going to incredibly dangerous."**

This does sound appealing to Issei as he is planning to make changes to the status quo, and he decides to gather up the ladies later to discuss this matter with all of them. But before this, he has another guest to tend to. This time, it's a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails wearing a pink magical girl outfit that nearly makes Issei drool. She enters the room with a flourishing pose.

Issei likes this perky shift in tone from the serious as he asks, with his perversion "And who are you? Another present from Odin?"

She turns and looks offended "That's rude. I'm a magical girl. Miracle Levia-Tan and I'm here to negotiate with the dragon king." She says, to Issei's surprise because she called him a king. The woman laughs a little and gets a little serious "Okay, that put a smile on that face. So how about you and this magical girl talk some big business?" she offers while sitting down.

She then properly introduces herself as Serafall Leviathan and she's here to negotiate for the holy swords that Ophis took. She even changes into more formal attire.

Issei and Serafall talk about the battle at Kuoh since he did stop Kokabiel and even prevented a disaster from happening. She explains "So, in essence, we want those holy swords so that the church won't use them against us." She goes into detail about her position as one of the four great Satans and then offers "But we're willing to pay for them, so name your price, Issei-Chan."

One moment she was calling him a king, and now she's using a childish nickname for him, but he doesn't mind and he replies "Well, I was thinking that we need more stuff around here. So…." But before he can think of a payment, Rossweisse enters the room with a bombastic entrance.

"You can't take this lightly, Issei." She says, speaking like she already knows him, and she shows him a slip of paper and states "This place is in serious need of funding. I say, we negotiate much more thoroughly."

Asia follows up with a look of confusion and explains "I showed her around, and she got super excited and wanted to talk finances with you. I'm sorry, Issei."

He looks at the paper and it has a money figure on it. A lot lot lot of money written on it. Rossweisse sits next to Issei and tells him "I know this a lot, but we need it if we're going to expand." She seems to be part of the team now, and rolls with it to expand their faction some more.

He nods and says "We'll settle for this with ONE holy sword, and no more."

Serafall takes this paper, scratches her head, and asks "Really? This is all you want?" She stands up and mentions "I thought you were going to ask for something like territory or something. But this makes it much easier."

Issei calls for Ophis and she appears with one of the holy sword cores they took from Kokabiel and has it inside a container to prevent it from hurting anybody. They agree to the payment and the deal is set.

Serafall nods promises "I'll be back with the money we agreed on. And she leaves to get the money and return for the core.

"Well, that went smoothly." He comments while Ophis awaits payment and Rossweisse sighs. Issei happily pats her back and says "It's all thanks to our new friend here."

Rossweisse smiles and sighs "Well, I'm here to help, so I'll do what I can. I still can't believe she agreed to that much money."

**Present**

Ravel interrupts the story "Wait, wait, so Lady Serafall was the one who made the first deal the Tyrant Dragon Emperor?"

Ophis nods and bluntly adds "Yes, Issei and Serafall made deals a lot in his earlier days before we expanded this much."

Ravel is curious because she hasn't heard much of it and wonders how close they actually are.

**Secret Room**

Issei appears here after finishing an intimate night with a couple of his wives and is fully clothed as he awaits the arrival of someone. He has Xenovia and Kuroka watch the door as the other wives are very much aware of what this room is for.

"Magical Wife Levia-tan has arrived!" he hears someone shout as a magic circle appears above and Serafall drops from it wearing her magical girl outfit and Issei catches her. She kicks while nuzzling his face and beneath her skirt, a slight image of a red horn can be seen slightly above the lining of her panties.

She calms down and Issei starts kissing her for a minute and then he sets her down.

Concerned about something, he asks "So, how've you been holding up? Anybody suspicious of you?"

Serfall rubs her stomach and mentions "Nope, not even this little one magically appeared inside me."

He sighs with relief and hugs Serafall while saying "Good, I can't imagine what'd happen if they found out about us."

Her normally cheerful expression turns worried when she wonders "Issei-Chan, why can't we go public? Our marriage would bridge the gap."

He holds her again while rubbing her belly himself and admits "You know we can't yet. I'll announce once things cool off." His face turns red while saying "I just can't think that the people of the underworld would be happy about me banging the great Serafall Leviathan."

Serfall puts on a sour face and states "That was years ago, and nothing like that has happened since." She's reminding him of an event that took place years ago that made him iffy about going public with certain relationships.

Despite this, the two secret lovers fall onto a bed in this room and begin to get undressed as Issei has one more wife to please tonight. After taking off her panties, it's plain to see Serafall having a mark shaped like a red dragon in her groin area, a symbol of her secret marriage to Issei.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 The Tyrant's Caution

After sharing a passionate moment, Issei and Serafall must say goodbye for the time being, but before she leaves, Issei asks "Serafall, why don't you stay here until the baby is born? It can't be good for you to be traveling all over in your condition."

In spite of his concerns for her, Serafall simply replies "Hmm, don't underestimate this magical girl, Issei-Chan. I can handle myself, thank you." Her face being playful, but she does give him another kiss before going.

After parting ways for the time being, Issei returns to his duties as he leaves this room to go to bed after having a long day.

**Ravel's Room**

Ophis continues to tell the story to Ravel, who can't go to sleep because she's interested in hearing more about what happened. Ophis is more than willing to tell more.

_**After Issei got the money from Serafall, he took Xenovia up on her offer. He decided that having children quickly would boost his power. But he did insist of taking them as wives before doing this. He said it felt right.**_

**Years Ago**

Issei is in bed with Xenovia and Asia, who is looking spent after sharing an intimate moment with him, and he's currently at work with Xenoiva while Irina is working right now. This is only a couple of days after the deal with Serafall so everything is fresh and word has been spreading about him selling a holy sword to the underworld. The sounds of moaning echo in the bedroom as the smell of sweat permeates the area.

After finishing, Issei rests next to the two girls as Asia and Xenovia puts their arms around him and he can't help but think this is amazing because he's doing it with three hot girls around the clock, Irina is only not included because she's got business to do.

Xenovia looks lovingly at Issei and remarks "I can't wait for our first child to be born." She nuzzles him with a smile while Asia looks a bit sour because she wants to be first to have Issei's child. In the recent days, Xenovia has taken a bigger shine to Issei after speaking with Ophis.

The manor now has a few more maids working for Issei because a lot of them are exiles, outcasts, and abandoned devils, angels, fallen angels, and former members of the church.

**Oustide**

Irina stands before a pair of holy sword users, two young ladies like herself with one of the other Excaliburs, Irina holds the sword alongside a new katana with a black blade and a green hilt with a serpent-like mark on the blade. She points her sword at the two while saying "It was stupid of the church to send more of you after us.

One of the young holy sword users spits at Irina and says "We heard you were a traitor, but we didn't think you were a monster."

This makes Irina angry and she argues "Don't blame me, blame the trash of the church." And she slashes the two down without hesitation. She takes the holy sword with her back to the manor and mentions "That's the third time this week. I can't keep doing this, even it's for him."

She walks further and thinks about being called a monster by people she used to work with not too long ago she thinks about her new powers and her Boosted Gear appears. She shakes her head while remembering she's with Issei and helping him now. The church abandoned her and that means she's going to treat them like the enemy from here on.

**Manor**

Irina returns to the bedroom after collecting the holy sword while telling Issei "Darling, I got another holy sword, and I killed more holy sword users."

Issei sits up with Xenovia and Asia still next to him and replies "That's great, Irina. Good work getting us another sword."

Irina's face turn pouty while she sees the naked girls and states "Darling, I was doing work, and you were fooling around with Asia and Xenovia without me!?" She strips down and jumps on top of him, not that he actually minds.

**The Next Day**

Rossweisse is currently making contact with Michael, the leader of heaven, and she now wears a variation of her valkyrie attire with red instead of white and a red dragon on the left breast like Irina and Xenovia's new outfits. She's in charge of making arrangements for Issei because he trusts her with communications.

The money Serafall gave to Issei as part of the deal has been used to get repairs done to the manor and buy more luxuries like a hot tub and pool combo for relaxing. After a few tries, Michael gets a meeting with Issei to negotiate for the holy swords. But things are hostile with the angels and the church after it was revealed he sold one to the underworld. Moreover, the meeting is going involve a negotiation from Serafall again.

Issei wants Irina to be his attendant for this meeting. Xenovia is going to go with Asia to find some groceries for the week and help her out. Rossweisse is going to prepare a deal that will benefit Issei and his side more than the others.

A few hours later, Issei waits for the people he's supposed to meet. Irina looks a bit nervous as she trembles a bit at the thought of seeing Michael. Issei comforts her and assures her that no matter what, he's going to support her.

But before the meeting, Irina claims she's gotta pee, and inside the bathroom, a large tiled room with a fountain and a faucet with a grand toilet. While using the restroom, Irina lets out a sigh of relief because Issei's words made her feel a bit better, but she wants to confirm something else, she calls for Ophis.

Without a moment to lose, Ophis appears and asks "What now?" her bluntness ever present, Ophis is simply licking a lollipop.

A little nervous, Irina asks "Ophis…are me, Asia, and Xenovia going to get pregnant? We've only began sleeping with Issei recently. But you told me…."

Ophis interrupts and recalls "Yes, you were wondering why your breasts were more sensitive. I told you that I intended for you and Issei to have babies easier. So I made your body special in that way. If I had to guess….I'd say your chances of pregnancy are almost guaranteed."

Irina's face looks more worried than anything and she wonders "But if we do have a baby, then will it be a dragon?"

Ophis nods and answers "It'll have the power of two powerful dragons, Great Red and Yamato-No-Orochi. That's how it's going to be."

She looks into a mirror and then rubs her stomach while wondering if she'd birth a monstrous child with her body the way it is now. It worries her a lot and she wonders if such a child should exist, but she shakes her head and thinks it's just her old church thoughts coming out. She splashes water on her face and calms down so she can help her beloved.

**Meeting Room**

Irina joins Issei in the meeting room where Raynare is pouring tea for Issei and Michael, who is here alone, and she gives him a glare when he makes eye contact with her and she turns her face with clear disdain.

Michael immediately opens up "I'm glad to see that both you and Irina are doing fine."

Before Issei can speak, Irina states "Our well being is not your concern."

Issei puts his hand up to ease her while he admits "She's right, we're here to talk business. So what's your deal?"

Michael nods and gets to business "The church and heaven have taken a blow since losing the holy swords. We've tried using the ones we have, but we need the Excaliburs you have. We understand that you acquired them through your efforts, but those swords rightfully belong to us, and we'd like them back."

Issei rebukes "No, those swords belong to me and my wives. We took them when YOU let Irina and Xenovia die. I beat Kokabiel, I won the swords, and I gave those two a home after you kicked them out."

Michael nods while confessing "I know you dislike what we've done, but it was necessary. We cannot allow people to know of God's death, or else we are at risk of losing our faith. The church is barely functioning as it is."

But Issei simply says "And that is not OUR problem."

Now Michael turns to Irina and asks "But, Irina Shidou, don't you still have lingering faith? Surely you must understand that not all things are pleasing to keep our peace."

But she just argues "Enough! You and the church abandoned us, and that's the truth of that."

Issei slams his fist into the table "Don't you bring her into this. You don't screw with my wife, Michael. I don't care who you are."

Michael apologizes and admits "I was hoping we could end this conflict if you understood our situation. But I guess I misunderstood. I am prepared to offer compensation for the swords."

Issei summons his gear and demands "No, I want you out of here. I'm not giving you a damn thing, and if you send more flunkies at us, I'll kill them."

Michael lets his wings out almost as a threat, but Ophis appears in the room and she looks at Michael with a clear intent to kill him should he attack Issei. He can't fight against Ophis, so he simply has to take his leave without even negotiating a deal.

Not long after this, Serafall reappears, but not in her magical girl attire, much to Issei's dismay as he likes that outfit. She makes the air much friendlier and sunnier despite being a devil. Issei takes a moment to calm down to avoid making any rash decisions.

He has some tea poured for her and asks "How are things going, Serafall?"

She wags her finger childishly and reminds him "I told you to call me Levia-Tan."

He apologizes and calls her by what she wants. They talk for a moment about the previous deal as they both are pleased with the results. But Issei taps his fingers on the table to ask "So, why are you here today, Levia-Tan?"

Serafall simply smiles and answers "I'm just making sure that you're not making any shady deals without us knowing. I gotta make sure we know what's going on."

He smiles "I understand. But we haven't made many deals lately, at least not since our little trade."

Despite his happy demeanor, Serafall can see the unease in Irina's eyes and she sweetly asks "Oh, something bummed out your guard?"

Irina lowers her head and doesn't answer, but Issei tells Serafall "I don't think we want to talk about it right now."

She understands but is really here on a different kind of business when she explains "I want to make sure you don't cause any stirs in the underworld, or hurt any of our devils. I heard about the church sending people after you, and that you've been killing them."

Issei knows and assures her "They sent people to steal from me, and I'm taking that lying down." He wonders about it and asks "Do you have anybody in Kuoh that you're worried about?"

It seems like Serafall is here for more personal business and she admits "My adorable little sister goes to school in this town." She gushes about her little sister and Issei gets curious about her and wonders about it. Serafall then produces a picture of her sister and shows it to Issei. After some moments, he recognizes her from school but can't recall her name.

But he does comment "Well, she is pretty hot."

Serafall's eyes glow and she points at him while stating "She's completely off limits! If you even want to consider asking for her hand, you'll have to pass my groom training and defeat a very powerful devil."

Clearly, she's protective of her sister so Issei backs off but does promise "Okay, I'll leave her alone, but only because I really like you, Levia-Tan. You're always nice to be around."

She smiles and admits "You're not so bad yourself."

The two and Irina just have a nice meeting together to better establish a friendly relationship and Serafall has basically gotten her sister an ally and more people to possibly call upon.

**A Month Later**

Things are a little hectic right now with the appearance of the White Dragon Emperor and the three factions are in a heated discussion with Issei siding more with devils because of his meetings with Serafall as she has visited him once a week for an update on their activities.

There are many rumors going around that Issei is in league with the White Dragon Emperor in spite of the history between the Red and White dragons. Some time ago, the White Dragon attacked some huge figures among the factions and revealed the Khaos Brigade. Ophis was rumored to be the leader, but she claims otherwise.

At the moment, Issei is worried about something, both Irina and Xenovia have announced that they are both with child, but Asia isn't. At this moment, Irina and Xenovia are lying on their shared bed with Issei fully clothed as he sits between them and sighs with worry.

"We can't let anyone find out about this." He tells them in a concerned tone. There have been more attacks on his manor and he suspects some spies have come into his home. He's being paranoid, but the idea of having children might scare others. He's made sure to not let it out that the two are with children.

Xenovia stands up and says "I'm going for some water."

But Issei interjects "I'm coming with you."

She shakes her head "I can get it on my own, Issei."

He's uneasy, but it is just a glass of water and she probably just wants to move around a little bit. While on her way to the kitchen, the hallway is empty from the maids going to be and it is just like before they arrived. Rossweisse is still only in a professional relationship with Issei for the moment, but she does think him a good person.

Speaking of Rossweisse, Xenovia walks up and finds her on the ground knocked out by someone. Xenovia holds out her hand, but a mist enters the area, but it has no effect on Xenovia. She summons her sword, the mighty Durandal, but before she can use it, she feels someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth with a cloth coated in a purple substance that weakens her a little as she is thrown into a magic circle as someone drops a note.

Five minutes later, Issei gets out of bed thinking that something is wrong because its taking her too long. He finds Rossweisse and the note. Issei flips out and reads it

_Dear Red Dragon_

_We've got your wife and kid. If you want them back, meet us at Kuoh Academy tomorrow night by 8:00 PM_

Issei punches a nearby statue and screams "Damn it!" and kicks some more. He runs back to his room and gets Irina and Asia while telling them what happened. But he has to make sure that Irina is protected because he knows that someone knows. It makes him mad and he calls for Ophis.

She appears, and Issei tells her "I need you to protect Asia and Irina. I can't let them get taken either." He wants to take all precautions and now he's going to test his friendship with some people he's been dealing with this last month.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 The Tyrant's Alliance

_**After Xenovia was kidnapped, I was asked to guard Irina and Asia. Issei called in what allies he could, including Serafall Leviathan, who happened to be available despite the troubled times. But it wasn't her who showed up. **_

**Meeting Room**

Issei is with Serafall's younger sister, Sona Sitri, and they are talking about making a deal with each other. She has her servants with her and they appear serious.

But Sona asks the question "If we help you, then what do we gain in return?"

Issei can't be violent with her or threatening because of Serafall and he doesn't want to give up any of the holy swords easily. Rossweisse is in her room receiving treatment for her wounds. Issei mulls it over for a second.

He scratches his face and answers "I'm willing to hear what you want."

Sona adjusts her glasses while quickly saying "What I want is a promise that we can enter your territory to conduct any and all business affairs. We heard that you have habit of attacking trespassers and people who want to steal from you."

Curious, Issei wonders "But why that? I mean, it's not sounding like much."

Sona shakes her head "No, what I'm intending is that I want to be able to call upon your help if needed. I want you to ally yourself with us, and I want all future deals to be approved by the house of Sitri before being concluded."

It's clear that Sona wants Issei's complacency in establishing himself and to not go behind her back for anything.

But Issei counters "Okay, but I also want you to be considered my ambassador for the underworld. Then I think we got a deal."

Sona smiles while extending her hand "It sounds reasonable to me. I accept."

Issei shakes her hand and the deal is set so they have an alliance for the time being and they are ready to move out to find Xenovia. But before they leave, Asia barges into the room while wearing attire similar to Irina and Xenovia's current battle attire and declares "Issei, I'm coming with you!"

He turns around and sees Asia with a determined look on her face. He can see her determination but argues "Asia, you have to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But, Issei, Xenovia is my friend and I want to help her." She rebukes while her aura coats the room. She also says "And I'm not pregnant like her or Irina, so you don't have to worry about that."

Sona's eyes widen a bit and she says "So that's why you're so desperate. You're expecting a couple of children." Issei doesn't like that others know, but Sona says "But, since we're in an alliance now, I feel compelled more so to help. As an ambassador for your dragons, the safety of your family should take priority now."

Issei sighs a bit and requests "Sona, please don't tell anybody else about it. I don't anyone to know. One person found out somehow, and this happened."

Sona agrees to his request seeing his point, and Issei allows Asia to come but she has to be careful.

**?**

Xenovia is chained up with her hands bound with magic and she's imprisoned in a magic circle meant for dragons. She is sitting on the ground with a glass of water in front of her and she feels weak inside this circle.

While sitting and unable to do anything, she hears people approaching her and she sees two people. She doesn't know their names, but it's Vali and Kuroka. Xenovia looks at them with a glare.

Vali approaches and quickly apologizes "Sorry about the kidnapping, but we needed to get the Red Dragon Emperor here. Didn't think he'd show unless I gave him a reason."

Kuroka simply smiles "I wonder if the magic I used here will affect him as well." She says as a snake-like symbol appears on her body.

Xenovia looks shocked as she knows how they found out who told them that was expecting a baby.

But Vali assures her "Look, we're not going to hurt you or the kid. Just as soon as we find out what we want, we'll let you go."

Xenovia angrily states "Better watch yourself. When Issei gets here, he's going to free me, and I'm going to destroy both of you." He black aura surrounding her body, Xenovia looks as if she's ready to attack right now.

Kuroka stays as Vali leaves the room to meet with Issei. She sits with a calm smile as if she has every possible situation known. But she doesn't know something that Xenovia is about to find out as she seems to radiate with power.

**Kuoh Academy**

Issei and Asia arrive with Sona and her peerage around 7:50 PM and they have a plan. Sona suspects that if they took a hostage they're not above using dirty tactics, so she only has herself follow Issei and Asia. Her servants are scattered around with items to make contact the moment they spot Xenovia or anyone else.

They walk around the building some and they make their way to the track, and that's where they see Vali, who is checking his watch "Took you long enough, so you're Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor." He says upon seeing Issei

"Where the hell is my wife, you freak!" he demands to know while Vali simply shrugs.

"Hard to say, but I have a feeling that if you don't take me down, something bad is going to happen to her, and that kid in her gut." He says in a threatening tone.

Issei summons his Boosted Gear and instantly goes Balance Breaker while declaring "Give me back Xenovia!" He flies at Vali, who smirks and summons his Divine Dividing.

Sona watches and observes for others and she sees someone standing on the roof of the Academy, Bikou, and she doesn't want to give him time to attack Issei, so she contacts her servants and informs them of someone on the roof, and they immediately emerge from the building by jumping out the windows of the academy and use their devil wings to attack him.

On the roof, Bikou looks a bit disappointed "Great, and I'm stuck with the grunts." He says while readying his staff and his golden cloud. He begins fighting Sona's peerage by himself. Asia summons her Umbra Fountain and she powers up and reveals her own Balance Breaker, as she summons a slim silver armor with golden accents and a ring floating around her body. Her body is constantly generating a black aura and she summons a pair of silver dragon wings with golden energy feathers. She looks upon her armor because this is first time she's fighting with it, but she'll do what she must to protect Issei and save Xenovia. She then summons ten little orbs that float around her body.

Asis shoots black water from her bit at Vali, who is still clashing with Issei, and notices to immediately dodge it. He's been informed of her powers, something that also makes Issei worry. But Issei takes his chance with Vali's distraction of Asia's water and he punches Vali over the head with both fists, but a loud "DIVIDE!" is heard and Issei's punch doesn't give the same impact.

He floats back a bit and a loud "BOOST!" echoes. Before Issei can move, Ddraig informs him "**Be careful, his power is to divide the strength of his foes and add it to his own."** He tells Issei of Vali's powers and now he has to rethink his plan a bit.

But, he then has a plan as he gets several "BOOST!" from his Sacred Gear and his power shoots up and Vali gets excited.

"Yeah, now we're talking here." He excitedly exclaims as Issei charges at him, but he sees Issei coming, but then Issei swiftly goes into the air with his wings propelling upwards, Vali looks up, which is what Issei wants, as Asia maneuvers her bits around Vali's body and he looks around to he is surrounded. Asia moved them so quickly it was tough to see.

Issei focuses all of power into his fist as Asia fires more black water at Vali, but he chooses to fly up at Issei and he uses the power he took to clash with Issei in the sky as a giant light engulfs the area and a loud explosion causes the area to shake.

Moments later, Vali is flung backwards as his armor cracks and he laughs "That's great. I heard you were strong, but this is amazing. Ophis did a great job powering you up, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei is using a lot of power to keep this up and he can slowly begin to feel his power fade as Vali has taken quite a bit of it. But what surprises Issei is that Vali puts his hands into a cross as if he's calling it good for the moment.

"That's enough for the moment, Issei. I got what I wanted for now." He says while lowering to the ground.

But Issei rebukes "It's only enough because you're losing, dickhead!"

Vali points up and asks "Am I?"

Issei turns and sees Sona's peerage members on the roof unconscious as Bikou casually sits with his staff and then he turns and sees Sona on her knees with a young man and woman with Blonde hair behind her and the young man holds a giant holy sword.

But, Issei does gain some hope when he hears a loud crash coming from the building and he sees someone shot through a window, Kuroka, and he sees Xenovia standing inside the building wearing her Scale Mail and holding Durandal.

Vali sighs and mentions "Okay, that wasn't very smart."

Kuroka is alive despite her injuries and she lies defeated on the ground while Issei claims "Call off your buddies, and we won't hurt anyone."

He then flies up alongside Asia to join Xenovia and Issei immediately hugs her while they both still wear their armor. He holds her to his side and says "I should kill all of you, but I can't risk Sona's safety."

Vali agrees and calls off his team. Kuroka is helped up by Bikou and she was clearly put through the wringer in terms of fighting someone difficult. Issei joins Sona while Asia and Xenovia grab her servants and bring them to safety.

Sona apologizes for her easy defeat at the hands of Vali's team, but Issei mentions that as long as she's okay, that's what matters. Issei and the others take off their armor while he holds Xenovia closer while asking if she's okay, to which she says so.

But she also mentions "Issei, Ophis told them about me and Irina. I could tell by the power they were given."

Issei's face turns to shock and denies it "No way…" he knows she wouldn't lie, but this is unbelievable. Ophis has been his greatest support, so he shouts "Ophis! Tell me that she's wrong!"

Ophis appears next to Vali and this makes it clear to Issei. She smiles and asks "Why is that a problem, Issei?"

Issei looks beyond shocked and Ophis approaches while explaining "Of course I told them. It sounded interesting to bring Vali into the loop. After all, he has agreed to help you out."

After hearing that, Issei argues "How's kidnapping Xenovia and beating up Sona and her crew helping me out?"

Vali smirks and says "I heard you wanted to challenge the status quo. Fighting Michael, the four satans, and even Azazel. Now that sounded interesting to me. Sorry to say, but I needed to test your power myself."

Issei walks up and punches Vali in the face, something he allows while saying "Okay, I had that coming. I'll let it slide."

Issei then declares "I don't want your help! You beat up Rossweisse, broke into my home, and then you kidnapped one of my wives. I don't want anything to do with you."

Vali scratches his head and confesses "Yeah, but I needed to test you and doing this seemed to be the most effective way to get you to go all out."

After Vali explains himself, Ophis further adds "It's not like we intended to hurt Xenovia or Rossweisse, but we needed you go to your more full power, or else it would have been a waste of time."

Still betrayed, Issei then asks "But why, Ophis? I thought you I could trust you of all people."

She just replies "I do what interests me, no more no less. So it's only your own fault that you feel betrayed. But I'm still loyal to your ambitions."

Moments later, Kuroka is back up and is healed by Ophis. Issei doesn't know how to process the information he's received.

But Vali approaches him and says "Issei, I was never going to hurt any of your wives. Why would I? They could have some strong kids, and that sounds like an interesting prospect." He looks around and explains "The world is too boring for me anymore. There's nothing really left to do, and I'm looking for excitement."

Issei listens to Vali but is still unsure. However, Ophis hasn't lied to him before now, she says that Vali is here to help, and that she's still loyal to him. The whole problem is that he doesn't know who to trust.

Sona intervenes by stating "He's already promised an alliance with us. He wouldn't betray that by joining with you."

He looks at Sona, and then requests "If I do, you've got to promise that none of you guys go after Sona and her house. Am I clear?"

Vali nods and he adds "Oh, and do you mind if me and the others crash with you guys for a while? I need a little vacation after all this terrorist stuff."

Issei nods and tells Sona "I'm still keeping my word with you, but I'm still going to do what I want. I might need Vali and his team to help me."

Sona cannot believe that Issei is going to flagrantly disregard the underworld to team up with Vali and his crew. But before they leave, he tells Sona "I'm going to talk with Azazel in a week, so you're welcome to come check it out."

After this, Sona feels like she's been betrayed a little, but Issei seems genuine in keeping his word, but teaming up the Khaos Brigade seems incredibly dangerous.

But, in another part of Kuoh, Rias Gremory has other plans for Issei after hearing he attacked Kiba and now he's making deals that seem dangerous. She is planning a visit as she talks with her servants about possibly making the Red Dragon Emperor cease his activities should he become a threat to their faction. She prepares a message for him to be sent with Akeno as a messenger.

_**After making an alliance with Vali, I knew that Issei was going to be a target for certain powerful individuals, but what happened next is what really made things interesting for his rise to power.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 The Tyrant's Battle

_**By the next day, Issei was really getting close to Xenovia after the incident. I had to many things to earn back a slim of trust, but I was okay with that.**_

Issei has his head against Xenovia's belly while he gushes about the new life growing inside of her body. Though, Irina looks a bit jealous over the affection she's getting from their mutual husband.

She pouts "Darling, don't ignore me and our child." She says while grabbing Issei by the head and pressing his head against her stomach.

Asia enviously watches Issei giving affection to Irina and Xenovia while seemingly ignoring her. Asia rubs her stomach while wondering "Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet?"

Just as soon as she speaks her mind, Ophis appears to her with the answer "Because your body was a rush job. I didn't plan ahead like with the other two."

Asia turns to Ophis while her heart races as she asks "Wait? Are you saying that I can't…"

She shakes her head and assures Asia "No, you can have children with him, but it'll just be harder than with those two. You keep at it, and I promise it'll happen."

Despite the odds being better, Asia looks back and now sees Issei lovingly hold Irina and Xenovia and feels jealous that they beat her to it. Even though she feels jealous, she does smile because the people she loves are happy.

This is just in the morning for the small family and Issei is trying to give as much affection as possible. But he doesn't ignore Asia when he puts his hand on her shoulder with a smile. Asia smiles back and the two begin a new day. They need to get back to business after the whole ordeal yesterday, but he does order his new allies to not even lay a finger on either of his wives. He's not in a trusting position with them.

He wants Asia to protect Irina and Xenovia while he conducts business, so he checks in on Rossweisse to see if she's doing better. He opens the door to her room and as he does, she's in the middle of dressing in her business attire and Issei smiles perversely at her.

Rossweisse blushes and says to herself "He's the boss…he gets to see this…" but she can't keep it up as she immediately launches a spell "No, this is not acceptable of anyone!" she shouts as the spell launches Issei back.

A minute later, she exits the room and pleads mercy from Issei, but he waves it off since she didn't mean anything by it, and he got a decent view of her breasts in the process. With that settled Issei and Rossweisse look over his new schedule. He's had her keep track of his meetings and possible negotiations. But this today is just formal updates, plus an awkward visit from Sona. Serafall makes a visit, but just misses Sona, something that bums her out but Issei always enjoys her company. He gets a visit from an angel who tries to negotiate for the holy swords, but it fails spectacularly.

Hours pass by of pointless meetings and some meaningful conversation with folks he likes. Sona and Serafall are both unhappy about Issei's alliance with Vali but they figured they might be in league with each other since he has been with Ophis since the beginning. But there is word of unease in the underworld since Issei defeated Kokabiel as he's powerful enough to fight against some of the best but they don't believe he's strong enough to conquer any part of the underworld alone, but with Ophis and the Khaos Brigade.

After these meetings, Issei and Rossweisse share a cup of coffee together and he tells her "Hey, thanks for having my back through this crap, Rossweisse. Makes everything so much easier for us."

She is happy about this and replies "No, it's my pleasure, Issei. Working this short time for you has been way better than the eternity that it felt like when I worked for that old pervert." Her voice turning snappy when she remembers Odin and her time with him.

After that little moment, Issei gets an unexpected visit as a magic circle appears outside the manor. He allows the visitor in because they appear harmless and he is interested when he sees that the visitor is Akeno Himejima from the other day. He's polite to her and has a few lewd images in his mind about her, but is courteous at the same time.

They sit down and discuss what she's here for. Akeno is frank when she says "I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory. She wants to discuss something with you and thought that a messenger would be much easier to talk to you."

Issei wonders about this and asks "What does she want to talk to me about?"

Akeno puts down her hands and explains "She's a devil noble and your recent work concerns her house, but she knows that you've aided the underworld, at least indirectly."

He did deal with the underworld for the one holy sword he sold them, and taking out Kokabiel probably earned him a reputation on all sides. The next moment is one where it sounds a bit uneasy.

"She wants to meet with you at the academy. You're free to bring guards if you wish it." She says before standing up "That's all I'm here to say. She expects you in the old school building tonight." Akeno finally explains before taking her leave peacefully.

After she has left, Issei ponders for a moment and Rossweisse has to know "Are you going to go, Issei?" He nods and she further adds "I'm going with you. She said that guards were okay, and I should be there if there's going to be negotiations."

He thanks her and agrees because she's really good at these things and he wonders if Ophis is going to be there as well, but he's not going to dwell on it. Ophis did lie to him, but she has still supported him for a while now. He gets the servants to continue their work and tells Asia to protect her friends. The others want to go with him, but he denies it wanting to simply keep things minimal and he may need Rossweisse with him.

However, Vali catches him before he leaves and says "Hey, why not take another person with you? I know someone who may want to go." Issei insists he's good, but Vali convinces him having another set of eyes would help as well.

"Fine, who do you have in mind?" he asks his new partner as Vali signals to Kuorka, who smiles and stands up to approach Issei, who is excited to have her come with him.

She has a simple smile and remarks "Hey, if ass needs kicking, then you can count on me."

Xenovia, who's nearby, rebukes "Not the last time I checked."

Kuroka looks back at her and states "You want to test that again, sword girl?"

Issei claps his hands and commands "Hey, none of that under this roof!"

The two back off and Kuroka joins Issei's side while she proactively grabs him and casually remarks "Whatever you say, oh mighty dragon."

He looks at Vali, who simply says "She's all yours, pal."

After this little moment, and sensing some jealousy coming from his official wives, Issei leaves with his two guards to go talk with Rias Gremory and find out what she wants from him and possibly make another deal.

The three leave the manor with high hopes for what's going to happen. They warp away via magic circle to the academy after hours.

**Kuoh Academy**

They walk into the old building like instructed, but while they walk, Issei looks at Kuroka who seems anxious about coming here and he asks her "So, you wanted to come with us?"

Kuroka nods and explains "I heard that someone I know works for the house of Gremory. So I wanted to see for sure."

He wonders who she's talking about and they see Kiba standing outside the door of a room and he looks over with a stern look and waves for them to come into the room. They do so without question and they are now in the presence of the Occult Research Club and their room has a warm air to it. Rias sits at a desk while Kiba sits on a couch with Akeno readying tea and Koneko Toujou sits while eating a piece of candy, but she looks over and glares at Kuroka.

Kuroka immediately waves and says "Hey, Shirone, it's been a while."

Wondering what she's talking about, Issei asks "Wait, are talking to Koneko?"

She looks at Issei and tells him "Her name is Shirone. I know, because she's my sister."

Koneko turns her head and says "I don't have a sister. You have the wrong person." Her voice showing disdain, Kuroka's eyes look a bit sadder when she hears this.

Rias looks empathetic towards Koneko and then immediately says "Now's not the time for that. We have something important to discuss."

Issei agrees but he would like to hear more from Kuroka since she's his ally right now and he should get to know her better. But now is the time to finally talk with Rias Gremory. Issei stands in front of her while she seems to gather her thoughts.

Rather, she seems unsure how to approach this but she does bring up "I heard that you attacked a servant of my house."

Issei knows that she's referring to Kiba since he was outside the door and responds "Yeah, but he got in our way and wouldn't let up, so I just knocked him out."

Rias doesn't like that but she does confess "Very well, he was acting out of line, so I'll allow that to slide this once."

The looks go to Kiba who seems unhappy about the whole event but he seems to be calm minded right now, Issei may want to explain to him what happened with the holy swords even though he's probably heard already.

Kuroka looks ready to start something, but Issei's presence makes it clear that aren't to do anything unless he says so.

Back to topic, Rias continues "But what concerns me about you is that you seem to act rashly and without regard to anyone else outside your little circle." He doesn't respond as Rias looks at him and continues "But I can relate. We devils have desires, grant desires, give desires, and hope for desires without obligations. The idea that you act with your ideals is to be commended. However, if that behavior were to become threatening to us, I'll have to do something about it."

But after hearing this part, Issei's demeanor changes to be more serious "Hey now, I'm not going to start attacking people on a whim here." He retorts.

However "I know about the exorcists the church has been sending, I know you made a deal with the house of Sitri, and I know that you have also allied yourself with the Khaos Brigade. Your movements have affected everyone who has ears, Issei Hyoudou. So I'm only issuing you a fair warning about the consequences of these actions."

Not liking her words, he argues "Yeah, those flunkies were sent to take my stuff, and I got friends with a bad rep. But the thing is, the other factions aren't really my problem, Rias."

She stands and now she looks dead serious "I didn't invite you here to fight, but I'm starting to believe you want to start a war with the underworld at this rate."

Issei turns around and simply states "I'm not starting anything. I'm only doing what I need to do to make life better for everyone else but you guys keep trying to push me around. Well I'm not going to take that crap anymore." He starts to walk away "If you guys want to fight me, then come and get me, but I'll do what I want." He challenges Rias and her servants.

Before he can leave, Rias uses her magic and launches a spell at Issei, which he dodges easily. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave after hearing that."

He turns around and sees that Rias is charging another spell that Issei looks ready for but this one. Rossweisse stands between them and declares "Wait, we can negotiate…" but before she can finish, Rias has already shot another spell, dark blast shoots from a circle that blasts through Rossweisse's abdomen and puts a hole in her body that causes her to fall over.

Her wounds fatal, Rossweisse dies moments before she hits the ground.

Horrified, Issei catches her "Rosseweisse…." He says weakly.

Rias looks at Issei and immediately says "I'm sorry, she wasn't supposed to…"

The room's air turns intense as Issei looks at Kuroka and silently orders her to kill everyone as his Boosted Gear appears. Despite the proposed armistice initially, the room turns into a warzone as Issei tackles Rias and they go through a wall with Issei throwing her out of the building. The others try to run out to help their master, but Kuroka summons her mist which does restrain everyone else.

She approaches Koneko and looks at her "Who's going to stop me from taking you right now, Shirone?" she asks.

Koneko looks upon her older sister and states "I'd rather die….than go with you…." Her voice weak from the poison mist.

Saddened, Kuroka moves past her sister goes back to Rossweisse and says "Hey, Ophis, you there?"

Indeed, Ophis does appear and is unaffected by the mist and she looks upon Rossweisse's corpse while saying "You think he'd want this?"

Kuroka responds "He freaked when this lady keeled over, I think he'd approve."

Ophis nods and just like with the others, she creates Rossweisse a body while saying "I hope it's worth it to him. Because this is the last of the flesh I collected."

Akeno, who's on the ground, manages to ask "What are….you doing?"

Ophis continues her little ritual and Kuroka explains "Our little Tyrant over there has a soft spot for his friends and wants to make sure they stay alive. He's really loyal to them."

Below, Issei still fighting with Rias as she uses her power of destruction to attack Issei while his Balance Breaker is now active and he manages to withstand it with little damage done, and he inhales some air as he breathes dragon fire at her. Rias summons a defensive circle and blocks it but a loud "BOOST!" echoes and her shield shatters. She flies back and makes begins to charge up a more powerful spell as her body emits a powerful red aura, but Issei gets plenty more "BOOST!" as his body powers up immensely and he looks like he's ready to begin a powerful assault on the heir to house of Gremory.

Their powers clash and a giant blast echoes through the area, and Kuroka watches from a vantage point as she is now holding a naked Rossweisse, who is now unconscious after her resurrection. Kuroka smiles and says "Wow, I didn't think he was this hard assed."

The dust clears, and Issei stands above Rias, who is on the ground and her powers exhausted from the clash and she was injured. Issei undoes his armor while saying "Nobody attacks any of my friends and gets away with it."

On the ground, Rias looks at him and says "Don't do this, Issei Hyoudou. Don't start a war with the underworld."

She worries Issei is going to kill her and stir the underworld into a war with her position as an heir to a major house in the underworld.

Kuroka joins Issei and makes a suggestion "Why don't we take them back to the manor? We could take them as prisoners and make Lucifer cut a deal with us."

The idea of kidnapping or taking hostages doesn't sound appealing, but, he looks at Rossweisse, who wanted to keep the peace and now she's had to be resurrected because Rias saw him as a threat, Issei nods. "Just this one time, and no other." He says as if he's not happy with having to take prisoners as Ophis appears and helps as she gathers the members of the Occult Research Club and brings them back to the manor with them.

Ophis personally sees to their imprisonment in the manor, Rossweisse is put to bed to rest since her resurrection seems to be the most tiring, but a thought occurs to Issei as he thinks about his home being in such an open place. He thinks about how Vali snuck in so easily and how it would be easy for someone else to enter should he or Ophis be gone. After imprisoning Rias, he brings up this problem to Ophis.

"If that's how you feel, I'll simply place this manor into a extra dimensional space." She offers.

"Wait, you can do that?" he wonders with excitement.

The two settle of brining the manor into the dimensional space and expands the building into a palace to make it a safer place for their people. It'll take a few days, but Issei is sure that they'll be fine in the mean time.

After this, he goes to the kitchen for a late night snack, and there, Asia is waiting for him in her pajamas. She looks worried as he asks "You have a midnight craving too, Asia?"

She simply looks afraid and responds "Issei, why was Ophis taking four people to a deeper part of the manor?"

Issei doesn't like this, but he explains that he took them as prisoners for the underworld to negotiate with.

Asia looks angry "Issei, no! You can't do that! I thought you were better than that." She shouts at him.

Issei looks at the ground and shouts "You don't understand, Asia!"

She gasps at Issei raising his voice so much at her. He looks remorseful about that and approaches her to say "Asia, I don't like this any more than you do, but I have my reasons."

Asia looks disappointed and mutters "What makes THIS okay?"

He kisses her on the forehead and answers "I'm going to have become aggressive now, Asia. They made it clear that I have to. I'm sorry, but it looks like I can only be kind around you and the others from now on."

He leaves and Asia worries about her future with Issei and wonders if this is truly what she wants to see in him now. But she is sure that he means it when he promises to kind to her and the others still. Asia waits for a moment and then, another person enters the kitchen, Xenovia and she is happy to see Asia here so that she can help her out.

"Asia, would help me out? I'm having a craving for something." She asks kindly.

Asia is always ready to help her friends, especially Xenovia and Irina. Xenovia requests some French Onion Soup, which Asia lovingly prepares for her friend and that's when she gets a greater proposal.

Xenovia tells Asia "When we first met, I thought the worst of you without even seeing the real you. Asia, you have become a very precious friend to me, and I am thankful every day that I see you, and I regret that I ever felt any other way to you."

Asia continues to make the soup and smiles "It's okay. I'm really happy that we're friends too. And I'm happy that you're having a baby. I'm sure that it'll be beautiful."

Xenovia smiles and she requests "Asia, I want you to name my baby. I think that you're the only person in this world who would pick a name that would be worth giving it."

Asia looks at her friend and smiles warmly at her kind words. She happily agrees and promises "I swear I'll pick a name that sounds wonderful."

The two share a hug and Asia feels Xenovia's stomach and she says "Oh, I think the baby moved."

But Asia replies "I think it's too soon for that, Xenovia."

"Not if you're the reason for it." She rebukes in a sweet tone.

Despite the darker road Issei is taking, at least Asia still has her friends and Issei's love. But the dark road is only going grow dimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 The Tyrant's Aura

_**Issei's imprisoning of Rias and her servants weren't very pleasing to the underworld…**_

**Yeah, the house of Phenex was in an uproar about it**

_**Regardless, we were then approached by many devil nobles over the ordeal, but before that, the next day was one that made me reflect on things for a moment.**_

After the imprisoning of Rias, Issei makes it to Rossweisse hours later when she wakes up. Upon entering her room, he hears the sounds of eating as he opens her door and sees a bunch of plates with bits of food on them and sees her digging into a piece of meat.

He smiles and asks "So, got the munchies?"

After seeing him, she blushes with embarrassment and shouts "No, don't look at me!"

He comes to her side and puts his hand on her shoulder "Hey, I'm just glad you're okay. You really worried me back there."

She has steam coming from her when hearing that he's concerned for her well being. She is also happy that he's concerned for her, but she asks "Issei, why did you act so brashly to her?"

Her worries are about his overly indignant behavior and his stubbornness towards what Rias said. He calmly tells her "Because I'm not going to let people tell me what to do anymore. I'd rather die than let those kind of people order me and threaten to attack my home."

"But she was only warning you. So why the stubbornness?" she argues

He places his hand to her side and states "Because she hurt you, Rossweisse. I'm not letting my friend getting hurt slide."

She' touched and utters "You mean…you did this because of me? I didn't think I was that important that you'd attack a devil noble."

He rubs the area that was destroyed by Rias before her rebirth and explains "Of course you are. You're a very important person to me. I'd be in a bad spot if weren't for you, Rossweisse."

Overcome with emotion, she gently grips Issei's arm and kisses him lovingly on the face while saying "Thank you for saying that." She lies back down on the bed and Issei lets her rest for the moment. He has to get to sleep himself. He joins his wives for a nice rest.

**Prison**

Hours later, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko are sharing a prison cell with a magic circle below their feet to seal their powers making them as vulnerable as normal humans. Rias looks remorseful for her actions on attacking Issei when he left.

"I can't believe I had to resort to that…It's so underhanded." She says to herself reflecting upon her move.

Akeno is also unhappy but she mentions "You… had to. It was the only way to get here, right?"

But Rias mentions "I almost killed someone who had nothing to do with this. If only I could have restrained myself more."

Akeno tries her best to get Rias' mind off of what happened, but it doesn't work.

But Koneko comments "Didn't think that guy would team up with her of all people." She grips her fist "He's probably sleeping with her." Her anger showing through her calm demeanor, Koneko is thinking about her sister being in the same building as her.

Speaking of which, Kuroka stands before the cell door and retorts "No, I haven't given him any yet. But that might change later." Her voice mischievous, Kuroka puts a tray near a small hatch on the door and mentions "Eat up, the boss doesn't want you all to starve."

The presentation is nice when Rias pulls off a lid from the tray and a nice simple meal of rice, miso soup, and fish is their dinner tonight. But they see a slice of cake with a note that reads: _A little something extra, Shirone."_ Indicating that Kuroka is thinking of her sister, but Koneko tells Rias or Akeno to eat it. They need to play the waiting game for the time, but at least they have a plan.

**The Next Day-Afternoon**

The day is progressing fine. Rossweisse is doing fine with her new body and is being helped by her peers on how her powers should be working. But while this goes on, Ophis gives a delicate smile to them and thinks about the powerful dragons that will come from these girls.

Issei sits comfortably on the ground outside the manor while looking at the sky and wondering about the struggles to come as he closes his eyes to take a nap, but there is little worry for him. He then feels a cold sensation on his face and is immediately woken up by Kuroka who holds a cold drink to his face.

She smiles and lies next to him while saying "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

Issei takes a cold drink from her and listens to what she has to say. She talks about her sister and a little bit of their history, but only a few details like how her sister and her were once devils serving another devil and that she killed him but had to leave her sister behind.

After hearing this, Issei asks her "Then why did you suggest that we take them as prisoners?"

Kuroka sighs "I wanted her to be close again, but seeing in that cell put a bad taste in my mouth." She explains while looking unease about the situation.

He wants to get along with Kuroka seeing as how they're allies now, but he reminds her "Kuroka, I can't just let her out after what happened last night. She might attack us like Rias did."

Kuroka argues with him "I know she won't attack you at random, not if you have that Gremory devil in your prison."

Clearly, she cares for her sister but Issei can't let Kuroka's personal feelings get in the way, but he does offer "Can I have some time to think on this?"

Kuroka then moves on top of him while her clothes fall down and she gets close to him with a sweet smell coming from her hair at is basically in Issei's face and she seductively looks at him "Would it be possible for me to persuade you to just do it?"

He simply smiles and replies "I appreciate the offer, but that's not going to change my mind. But I will promise that I won't hurt and won't let anyone you don't like near her. How does that sound for now?"

It's a start for the moment and Kuroka goes back to lying next to him while she continues to worry about her sister but decides to take a nap and get some lazy time in. But Issei does think that something was off last night. He thinks about Rias suddenly attacking him and it seemed too weird. He doesn't know her, but she doesn't seem like the backstabbing type. He decides to talk with someone about this, someone who may have dealt with Rias before.

**Bedroom**

He finds Irina in their shared bedroom taking a nap as she tires out easily and takes naps every so often to help. She looks so comfortable in the bed and she moves around revealing her naked form underneath the sheets with her breasts jiggling as she tosses and turns a little.

Issei looks at her lovingly and rubs her head while saying "I'll bother you later."

She opens her eyes a little and Issei sees a glimpse of her dragon power as her eyes are temporarily slits as she grabs Issei's arm without realizing it and her eyes turn back immediately when she realizes who he is.

She looks guilty and immediately panics "Darling, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She frantically speaks while letting go of his wrist. Her grip is so strong; it actually leaves a bruise around Issei's wrist.

He doesn't hold anything against her and instead simply looks at wrist commenting "You've got a nice grip, Irina. I should keep that in mind."

Irina blushes a bit and asks "Does everything that come your mind perverted?" He laughs and nods to which Irina pulls him closer and presses his face between her breasts "As long it's always about me, I'm fine with that."

Despite the fact he can't actually validate that promise, he does at least say "Well, at least those thoughts are about you right now, Irina."

After hearing this, Irina pulls Issei on top of her and they start kissing. Then, yeah, they do the dirty deed for about an hour. They don't talk much about Rias since they focus on many positions and things to use.

**Prison**

Kuroka makes her way back to the prison after a nap to deliver lunch to the imprisoned Rias and her servants. She wants to know something as well, so she brings them their food as an excuse to come and see them.

Like before, she places the tray and moves it under a hatch on the cell door and this time the meal is a little grander with a plate of nice sandwiches with bowls of chowder and bottles of iced tea. She explains "The cooks were a little nicer today." Just like before, there is a little extra for Koneko and she says "Shirone, I thought you'd like some cookies with your lunch, so I…."

Before she can finish, Koneko rebukes "Don't call me that. My name is Koneko Toujou." She sits to the wall to avoid eye contact with her sister.

Sighing, Kuroka looks at Rias now and then asks "Okay, how about the king herself. Why did you attack him like that? Doesn't seem like something you'd do."

Rias doesn't like Kuroka, but she does explain "I have my reasons, but I'll confess that it wasn't my intent to harm that woman with your group. I was just going to harm him slightly and she jumped in the way."

Still not satisfied, Kuroka offers a deal "Look, I'm not trying to bust you guys for this. I don't think Issei is going to be more upset at this point. You killed Rossweisse, and if Ophis wasn't…." then it hits her "_Did Ophis being there have something to do with it?"_ she asks in her mind.

Rias looks serious not to say anything but then she admits "It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I got desperate. I'm arranged to be married to someone I don't love. I just needed to get away from there for a while to get help from somewhere."

Curious, Kuroka wants to know "You could have just come here and ask for help. I'm sure we could have worked something out. So why the drama?"

"He's not the charitable type to us. He's only made deals with the underworld in exchange for compensation in some form. He sold a holy sword to us for a large sum of money, he only agreed to Sona's request in exchange for her direct cooperation, but I couldn't afford word getting out that I'm planning on defying my family in such a way."

Issei did promise Sona that he'd inform her of all deals he makes as a sign of good will towards the underworld and because of this, most of the nobles and the four devil kings know of Issei's dealings with the other factions, as well as his aggressive behavior with the church. "So do you think I'd believe he'd simply help us out of his goodwill?" "she asks Kuroka.

Kuroka simply sighs and replies "Well, I think you were stupid with that stunt. Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't just kill you. Seeking help from us is dangerous." She leaves after hearing this and does plan to tell Issei about this, but mentions "If she wants, I think Shirone could get you the help you want."

Rias just states "I'm not doing anything with that dragon that would hurt my servants in any way. I've already made them suffer enough with this gamble as it is."

Kuroka leaves after hearing this feeling that everything has been said and maybe she can use this to persuade Issei to reconsider letting Koneko out. But Rias remembers her attack on Issei once more and really questions the decision to do it.

Even Akeno comments "I did think it was out of character of you. But I trusted you knew what you were doing."

Rias lowers her head and remembers that moment when she attacked and says "I don't get it either, Akeno. Suddenly, I just felt an urge to fight and a desire for carnage. I just wanted to start something to get us here and work something out without my family knowing it. I didn't even to attack him like that at all."

Still staring at the wall, Koneko remarks "Seeing Kuroka, I wasn't happy, but I wanted to kill her when they showed up and she was with them."

In another cell, Kiba can hear and he tells them "Yeah, I had the same feeling. I held it in, but I wanted to kill Issei for him keeping those wretched holy swords."

They wonder what came over them but Rias was the only one who acted on impulse, something they find strange and weird. But they got this far, and Rias says "When they come back, I'll try to make a deal with the Red Dragon Emperor. But I'm going to have to be discrete about it." She hopes that Kuroka's talking with Issei to let Koneko out will help her in some way, but at least she has a place to reflect and not worry about her engagement. Though, she may have to do something drastic to get out of it.

**Bedroom**

Issei is lying with Irina embracing her lovingly in his arms and he asks "Hey, I was wondering, do you miss your old life?"

Irina holds Issei tightly and nods while responding "I loved serving God and the church. It was my passion, my life, and my dream." She reminds herself "But it's all gone now. Just because I learned the truth, I can never go back there. I can't even return to see my parents again." She thinks on her parents in England and her father and mother probably being told she betrayed the church.

He reflects on his actions and says "I'm sorry, Irina. If I hadn't hit like that, maybe you'd still be…"

She interrupts and nuzzles to his chest saying "Darling, don't blame yourself. I fought knowing I was hurt, I was killed by Kokabiel and that rouge priest, Kokabiel said the truth, and the church abandoned me. Only you were the one there for me when I needed love the most. It's you I live for now, the church, exorcisms, Michael, and even my faith is behind me now." She wants nothing more than to be with Issei and her new friends now. With a child on the way, Irina believes her new life to be better than her old one and wishes for this future to continue.

_**Things were progressing nicely, Irina and Xenovia were showing maternal instincts and were making moves to better improve their health. It was Issei that felt reckless and then I began to notice that the women he came by had affinities for something, and it was intriguing to me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 The Tyrant's Deal

Kuroka waits at least another day before she wants to talk with Issei again about letting her sister out. He's been a little depressed lately about the whole situation. He's trying to make things better for everyone, and he gets treated like he's trying to conquer the world. But things aren't too bad, his wives still love him and he wants to make to the people living with him happy for the services they provided and the love they've shown.

Rossweisse is getting the hang of her new body with help from Ophis after informing her of how the process works. Vali is spreading the word around certain groups of Issei taking in outcasts from all factions, but he's taking extra caution with who he brings back with him. Today, Issei has a meeting with Lucifer, who is prepared to make him an offer for Rias' release along with her servants with who he has currently in his custody. He has thought about things, and needs to become more assertive in his pursuits since he's the leader of a lot of people and he must appear strong when needed.

Right now, Issei sits in his new office with Ophis sitting beside him while asking "Is the new place almost ready?"

She nods "I'm also making it bigger than this place. I want to make sure there is plenty of room for our growing numbers." she explains with a grin on her face.

"Sweet, I can't wait to move in." he exclaims while also remembering "Oh yeah, and I wanted to remind you to let those three get a special bedroom. I think they could use a little something for their troubles."

Before anything else, Kuroka comes into the room and Issei knows what she's here for. He gets her to sit down and makes sure she's comfortable before they get to a little business.

But Kuroka naturally asks "Did you think about letting my sister out of your little prison yet?"

He nods and then gets a little sinister while saying "I was thinking about it, and I remembered that you were also helping Vali when he took Xenovia."

She sweats a little "That wasn't my idea, I just followed Vali." She argues.

But he rebukes "Doesn't matter, you also helped him beat up Rossweisse and even kept on eye on Xenovia. Yeah, she kicked your ass, but that doesn't really change anything."

Kuroka just asks "Then what do you want from me?" her voice sounds a little desperate. It's clear that she's doing this because she cares so much about her little sister and wants her out of the prison.

He thinks about it and then answers "Kuroka, I want you to beg me for help." He wants her to show submission to him for a moment just to flex his power a bit. She looks hesitant for a moment.

She stands up, gets on her hands and knees, and begs "Issei, please let my sister go, and I promise to do anything you want from me."

Shocked by her immediate begging, Issei can't help but feel like a dick after making her humiliate herself in such a fashion. Not to mention, she used his name while begging.

She stands up and says "There, now are you satisfied?"

Issei puts his hand to his face and replies "No, I can't believe I just did that…What's wrong with me…"

Sighing, she adds "I get it. You want to seem tougher and not take any crap from anyone." She sounds empathetic to his idea, but must ask "Now, about letting my sister out."

He simply says "If I can deal with Rias, I'll make sure Koneko will be released. I just got to make sure that we get a good deal."

After hearing that, she says "Oh, you might want to talk to the Gremory girl in the prison first. I think she wants to make a deal of her own first."

He remembers he wanted to ask Irina about Rias first or even Xenovia because they might have talked before when they came to Kuoh in the first place to find the holy swords. But Irina is napping again, and Xenovia is with Asia to shop for baby supplies with Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon keeping an eye on them. He does have Rossweisse with him and she's doing a lot better and getting the hang of her new body, so she may be a good person to bring, but Rias was the one who killed her, even if by accident. It's clear to him that Rossweisse wasn't her target but it still doesn't make it okay.

Ophis knows what Issei is up to in regards of his idea, so she says "I can make it so that they can't lie to you. Would that be okay?"

He doesn't want to say yes, but he feels obligated to because he can't take any risks with such a different kind of deal. But first, he tracks down Rossweisse to get her to help him on this little negotiation.

She's located in her room trying on a new tracksuit she bought with some of the money Issei got from his deal with Serafall because her busts seems to have grown slightly since her reincarnation as a dragon. She is also feeling up her breasts because they've become more sensitive like Irina's and presumably Xenovia's.

He appraoaches her calmly "Hey, nice new tracksuit." He says with a clear sense of sarcasm.

She doesn't turn around but does give an upset face "This was on sale, and I think it's really cute." Her tracksuit is very plain but has a nice pink color but is otherwise normal. He explains to her the situation and remembering Rias makes her rub the area that was destroyed by her magic. Being a magic prodigy, Rossweisse could have easily defended it, but there was no time and she was taking the blow for Issei.

Something he states warmly "Hey, thanks for protecting me. I don't know if I would have made it out if weren't for you."

She blushes and thinks about the kindness he's shown her during her short time here and how disregarding to how Odin was and how much he made fun of her while she worked as his bodyguard. Serving Issei has been a joy despite the things he's had to do, but always consulting her makes it easier.

She stands by her loyalty and states "I'll do everything I can to help you, Issei." She then blushes redder and also requests "Also, you can call me Rose…I'd like it if you did."

Detecting her attraction to him, Issei suddenly gets a strange feeling coming from her. It didn't happen with the other girls, but Rossweisse is giving off a somewhat seductive aura. She then approaches him and her blush seems to stay along for the moment when she begins to stand next to him. Despite being taller than him, she seems to become the same height as she leans next to him and says "Let's make a bargain."

He rubs her head and replies "You got it, Rose."

They go together to the prison with Rossweisse feeling fine by being with Issei and she plans to make sure that Rias Gremory makes them a good deal. Even though she works with finances mostly, she's prepared as a second opinion and possible seer in value.

**Prison**

Rias and her servants drink the water they are given for their refreshments. They know that Issei is making sure they are kept fine without being torturous. Since even Kiba can communicate with them properly because their cells are close.

Issei approaches the cell, but is a little curious because he rarely ever comes here, only one other time since he moved in out of curiosity. To appear more serious, Rossweisse is now dressed in her suit and has a stern look on her face and she even has a slight black aura around her.

Upon reaching the cell, Rias immediately stands and approaches the bars. They face each other with serious looks on their faces, and the one to make the first question may decide how this goes. Issei wants to talk to appease Kuroka but he doesn't want Rias to gain the upper hand. He can at least tell this much from his careful thinking about these things.

Rias, on the other hand, doesn't know what to say, but then she sees Rossweisse. Feeling guilty, she first remarks "I'm truly sorry for injuring your friend. I didn't mean for her to be nearly bifurcated by my spell."

Issei punches the cell the door and demands "Why did you attack me? I was leaving you alone, and didn't plan on any of this."

Knowing that Issei wants the truth, and she now has a curse from Ophis, Rias has to say "I was overcome by a strong desire to kill you…" she does realize it, but she didn't word it the way she wanted and covers her mouth a little.

Curious now, and knowing that Ophis did use her spell, Issei further asks "Why did you want to kill me?"

Rias uncovers her mouth and answers "I didn't plan on it when I invited you. I was just trying to make an under the table deal with you, and then when you arrived, I got that urge and tried to hold it back."

Akeno interferes and calmly adds "It's true, Rias was planning to be very cordial with you. We all got the urge for a brief time."

Now suspicious, Rossweisse asks "If you didn't plan on attacking him, then how did you plan to make an under-the-table deal to begin with?"

Rias sighs and explains "It was just meant to be a simple plan. I was to engage you in heated argument, then it result in me slapping you in the face, and I'd assume you'd take me prisoner without any further need of violence or effort. But when that feeling overcame me, I lost a lot of my thoughts and acted on impulse. I assumed you wouldn't hold it too personally if I simply slapped you, and that you'd make me negotiate for some kind of deal. I wanted to do it privately without Sona knowing because she's your ambassador and you relay everything to her."

After hearing this, Issei does confess "Yeah, I would. Because Levia-Tan is my friend and I want to keep in good terms with her and her family." He thinks on it for a moment, and asks "What do you think, Rose?" he turns to his valkyrie friend and she smiles at being called Rose.

She thinks for a minute and states "I don't hold a grudge against her, Issei. So I think we should hear her out at least."

If it's good enough for her, it's good enough for him, so Issei wants to hear what Rias wants first.

She nods and says "I have an arranged marriage to someone I have no interest in. I tried fighting for my engagement to be called off, but I failed. I know the underworld would do anything for the holy swords in your possession, and I would like for you to call off my marriage in exchange for my freedom from here." She knows she's asking a lot, and also says "But I promise to compensate you personally. Even more so after the transgression I committed against you."

Issei puts his hand to the bars of the door and simply asks "What are you willing to give me?"

She simply takes a breath and offers "I'll do anything you ask of me. But that only extends to myself, and not my servants. But, I might have wiggle room as long as you don't hurt, abuse, or lust for them."

He looks over and sees Koneko sitting with her face towards the wall and he thinks of Kuroka's wishes for her to be released, but he can't cave in too easily and he gets a few ideas and suggests "How about this, I let you guys go, tell the big boss to call off this arrangement crap, offer a holy sword, and all of you work as my maids for two years. No skimpy outfits, no humiliation, no hitting you, and no hurting in general."

Rossweisse buts in by mentioning "Issei, you should really think about this. If she's serious about the underworld being willing, we should ask for some territory."

She's got a point, but he looks at Rias, who seems unsure about this engagement because it involves Akeno and Koneko, but they seem to be okay with it. But she didn't want to involve them.

Akeno interjects by saying "Rias, he's been taking in outcasts like your cousin. Maybe being in his service temporarily wouldn't be bad."

Koneko even says "I can deal with this as long as I'm with you, President."

Even Kiba shouts "I'll be happy to join in too if makes the decision easier."

Rias smiles at her servants, her family, are willing to join in to make it easier, so she nods and says "Very well, we'll serve your needs for no less and no more than two years. That is my promise, Issei Hyoudou."

They do this in secret without anyone else outside knowing, and when Lucifer arrives, Rias' brother, Issei negotiates with him in the meeting room and they agree on the terms of her release, something that he doesn't care for what Issei wants, but he is willing to go with Issei's word since the people working for him seem happy to be in his service.

But he does ask "What about her now former fiancé?"

Issei simply replies "I don't care about his feelings. If she's going to work for me, I don't want that baggage on her shoulders."

Issei didn't mention that Rias was the one who set the terms, but Sirzechs is far from ignorant and he only agrees to this because she wants this and he can tell this much. The fact that she wanted her marriage called off is more than proof to him that Issei is just conveying her feelings and the lengths she's willing to go. They agree and the deal is struck. Issei didn't know the name of her former fiancé, but he really couldn't care less.

Before he goes, Issei requests "Hey, could you give a message to Levia-Tan for me?"

Sirzechs smiles a bit and asks "Sure, what would the message be?"

He answers "Tell her I'm moving to a new place soon, and I'd like her and Sona to come for a house warming party. You're free to come too, Lord Lucifer."

Hearing such a warm invitation, Sirzechs answers "Sure, I'll relay it to her, but I don't think I can attend." He leaves immediately after the deal is made and the terms set into motion.

However, Sirechs does think "_No wonder she used such a method. I could definitely feel the strong evil dragon aura in that building. I just hope my sister can contain herself. Even she is susceptible to being corrupted by the evil dragons. But somehow, the rest of the staff can contain themselves, so we'll wait and see."_

**Present**

Ravel interrupts the story again and asks "Wait, why is Rias Gremory in the prison now if she was released years ago?"

Ophis looks over at the wall and looks at the dragon statue again while stating "That is because of something I can't comprehend. So I'll do it as best as I can."

**Prison**

Issei makes a rare visit to Rias in her more comfortable cell but he seems more menacing in his demeanor than before. He approaches the seal to her room and passes through with ease due to his Sacred Gear and body.

But, the moment he walks to her cell, he sees that she is simply reading a book and looks over to him with a glare. She stands up after shutting her book and now has something to say.

She approaches the edge of her cell while wearing nothing but a bathrobe and states "I didn't think you'd have the audacity to show your face to me again, Issei." He doesn't say anything and hands her a picture through the hatch and what she sees makes her look shocked and she grits her teeth while muttering "Why do you mock me?"

He simply replies "I just thought you'd like to know."

Rias then slams her hand against the wall of her cell "How much longer are you planning to keep me here?...I want to see him." She falls to her knees and says.

She drops the photo while looking at it further and in it the scene of a birthday party for a small child with crimson hair being happily embraced by Issei and his parents. He simply calmly says "He's with my parents right now going on a trip; with some protection of course." He leaves the photo with Rias and turns around to leave but also reminds her "I'll let you out when you do what we need you to do, Rias."

Rias sadly looks at the photo and tearfully states "But I can't do that, and you know it. I can't let you take away everything my family has worked for."

Issei looks at the ground and he sadly remarks "Then I guess Ex won't know his mom for a while longer." He leaves her for the time being and reminds himself that this is all for his faction's growth and things aren't the same.


	12. Chapter 12

CH.12 The Tyrant's Feline

_**I'm tired of interruptions, but I'll continue. After recruiting Rias Gremory and her allies, Issei was very happy about the arrangement for a while. But we had another matter at hand, Kuroka wanted things from him.**_

The moment is here as Issei and his wives, servants, and some friends gather around in the main hall of the manor with Ophis standing in front of them and she says "Sorry for the wait, but the new place is ready for living." She opens her palm and her symbol appears on the floor and a large gateway opens in front of everyone.

Taking the first steps, Issei takes charge and turns to say "Well, let's not waste time here. Let's check out the new home." The entire group follows his lead with his wives right behind him, and the rest approaching behind.

On entering, Issei gasps with surprise at the décor of this new palace. Ophis floats in the air  
"Is this to your liking?"

Issei and his guests take in the scenery with surprised expressions upon looking at the décor of dragon statues, beautiful carpets, tapestry, and a statue of Issei wearing his armor standing proudly. This grand palace is his new home and looks at his wives and smiles and mentions "We've got to have our kids lighten this place up."

Xenovia and Irina blush while rubbing their stomachs and Asia smiles as well being happy for her friends.

Issei proudly declares "All right, let's go to the dining hall….(looks at Ophis) uh…where is that exactly?"

Ophis nods and points without saying anything to the east corridor and mentions "Last door at the end."

After this, the servants scatter through the palace to get acquainted with the rooms that they will serve with Kuroka looking at her sister as she gets ready for her duties.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko make their way to a room with a plate that reads: _Maid's Quarters_ and they know to visit it before going to work. Kiba is here, but he's in the kitchen peeling things for dinner. A team of maids are handling the cooking as Asia instructs them a bit.

**Dining Hall**

Issei and his guests enter a grand hall with a large table and plenty of seats with Serafall and Sona sitting on the left side while Irina and Xenovia sit right next to him and Vali's team sits on the right side with Kuroka being closest. Rossweisse sits at the opposite end.

Still breathtaking, Irina leads in next to Issei while Xenovia puts on a jealous expression and leans in closer and says "Issei, I think my breasts are growing a bit."

He blushes and has a look of perverseness "Really?" he begins to feel them.

But Irina grabs him and pushes his head into her bosom "Yeah, well mine are simply suppler and tender. I need someone to be up close to them."

Seeing such perversion, Serafall blushes while Sona coughs bit "Um, I thought we were here for a dinner party."

Rossweisse looks at the two with envy saying to herself "I wish I could get him to do that with me…"

Moments after getting some face time with two of his wives chests, Issei gets back to business as he stands up, picks up a glass, and announces "I'm really happy to have everyone here today. It's great to be in this new home. It's going to be a great place to take care of my team, my friends, and my new family. I can't say how happy I am that everyone is here….(rubs back of his head) and I guess we should just eat…"

Within moments, the doors to the room open and a group of maids lead by Rias come through the doors and each one holds a tray with a different type of food on it. Soups, meats, vegetables, and various drinks that give a very pleasing aroma that gets everyone excited a bit.

Irina and Xenovia particularly have drool starting to come from their mouths. Then, their eyes turn to slits as they immediately grab food with their hands and start gorging on food as others watch with looks of shock on their faces.

Sitting on a pedestal nearby, Ophis looks at her two allies with a slight grin "Motherly instinct sure is a curious thing."

Minutes later, Xenovia and Irina have pieces of food and empty dishes all around their spots on the table. After finishing, the two burp as their eyes turn back to normal.

Irina blushes deeply "Oh…I'm very sorry about that…" she says embarrassed as she puts her hands to her face."

Xenovia covers her mouth with a blush "That was…very unsighlty of me." Her tone also one of embarrassment.

Now arriving with one last dish, Asia happily looks for a place at the table while saying "I hope everybody is enjoying themselves, and dessert will be on….(looks at the end)the…way." She looks at the spot where Issei is with Irina and Xenovia resting on his shoulders with food on their faces and the dishes on the table mostly empty.

Issei looks back at Asia bashfully and requests "I think we'll need more food, Asia. Sorry about that." He then looks over at Rias and smiles at her "Hey, you mind giving me a hand?"

Nodding, Rias walks over to where Issei is and she picks up Xenovia while Issei picks up Irina as they close their eyes to rest.

Looking up, Issei confusingly asks "Uh, where is the…"

To which Ophis simply points and answers "Down the hall, largest door on the right."

Looking apologetic, Issei bows "Sorry about the extra wait, we'll have more food in a little bit."

The others seem a bit surprised by the suddenness of the whole event, but they remain silent until Issei leaves with the others.

While walking down the hall, Rias looks everywhere and sees the maids happily going to work. She looks at Issei with a smile "You seem to be very popular these days."

He smiles back replying "Yeah, well being rejected isn't easy, so I wanted to give these folks a place to stay."

She then looks at Xenovia's sleeping face and then looks at her belly "And you've already fathered two children. I understand living hard and fast, but doesn't it seem like you've taken too drastic actions in such little time?"

While her words ring true to him, Issei looks at Irina's face and replies "Yeah, but I think that I owe it to them. I may be doing too many things at once, but I'm sure I can handle it."

Upon finding the room, Issei and Rias puts the two ladies to bed and proceed back to the dining hall for the welcoming party and to get some food. Surely enough, once they return, food is ready and the guests are conversing with each other, but Rossweisse is absent for the moment as is Ophis.

**Meeting Hall**

Rossweisse and Ophis are walking into this empty room where Issei will be conducting meetings from today.

Rossweisse looks at her hands with worry "Will I become like them?" She asks while remembering those looks that the others had.

Ophis tilts her head and looks confused "You are already like them. You have been since Rias Gremory killed you."

Looking back at her, Rossweisse wants to know "No, I mean become a beast. Irina and Xenovia looked like animals while eating. I've never seen them act like that before."

"OH, you mean their motherly instincts." Ophis responds now getting it. Looking confused now, Rossweisse only waits for her to elaborate "You see, I wanted to make sure that the bodies I created for them were a little more fool proof. Evil Dragons aren't friendly creatures, and neither is their flesh. You, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, and Asia Argento have the same reproductive systems that mammals do, but, that only is the only part that remains the same, you will need greater quantities of food to sustain your children, you will not let people sneak up on you, and you will do anything to protect your children."

Thinking on it, Rossweisse further asks "But will our children be…"

Ophis shrugs "Who can say, I've never done this before. But I can tell you who's flesh I made your bodies from."

Nervous, Rossweisse swallows some spit "I'd like to know, if for peace of mind."

Smiling Ophis simply explains "Asia's came from Apophis, Irina's is made from Yamata-No-Orochi, Xenovia's from Grendel, and yours is from Niðhöggr. I think the rest is up to you to figure out." She leaves moments later to leave Rossweisse to contemplate this mess.

Back at the dinner Issei is conversing with Serfall and Sona. They talk about small things for a while since they are here for casual affairs.

Serafall hands Issei something while remarking "For being so nice to us, I hereby invite you to a live show of Miracle Levia-tan!"

Issei looks at the item and it is a ticket with Serafall's signature on it, but Issei looks over and sees Sona shaking her head with her eyes closed looking embarrassed about her sister's gift to her friend. But Issei is more than excited with it.

However, Issei gets a little friendlier with Serafall as he puts his hand on her shoulder "Thank you, Levia-tan." He sweetly says and she blushes a little.

Seeing her blush, Sona leans and tells her sister "Remember what he's done. Don't get TOO close to him." She says quietly.

Serafall agrees for the moment and looks at Issei again and sees him smile at her which makes her blush a bit more and she smiles more innocently.

After the welcoming party, Issei and Asia request the maids to clean up the dishes, see the guests off, and make sure everything is ready to call it a day. Issei and Asia then make their way to their bedroom from the dining room, but Issei is caught by somebody while walking his way back, Kuroka, and she simply says "I need to talk to you about something."

Not seeing her as a threat, Issei looks at Asia and simply tells her "I'll be in bed in a minute."

To which she nods and replies "Please be quick."

Issei follows Kuroka somewhere, a garden area with a massive roof over the building with no sky or any natural light and has a magic circle on the ceiling which creates light for the room. Kuroka looks a bit worried by the expression on her face alone.

Concerned, Issei asks "Hey, everything okay?"

She looks at the ground and simply says "Thank you for letting my sister out. But I can't say that I'm happy about her being here."

"What's that about? I thought to be around her." He replies a bit surprised by her words.

Sighing, Kuroka explains "Yeah, but she clearly hates being around me. I tried talking with her, but she ignores me. Then that red haired bitch interferes with my attempts."

Rubbing the back of his head, Issei replies "Yeah, but I Rias did make some things clear when we negotiated those terms. She didn't want Koneko or Akeno to be involved with the deal, but they offered anyway. Also, I heard that she doesn't want Koneko to be around you either. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Shaking her head, Kuroka argues "But I want my sister back. I want to make up for what I did. I need your help to do it, Issei. I hear she's beginning to respect you for what you did for Rias Gremory." Something that does catch Issei's ear is hearing that Koneko is beginning to respect him, so he listens some more.

But then, Kuroka begins to take off her clothes and jumps on Issei while he is distracted by his thoughts. "I'm more than willing to give you my goods if you agree to help me."

Issei puts his hand on her face and looks at her naked body and answers "Kuroka, why are you always offering yourself to me like this? Do you really think I have one-track mind?"

Kuroka sits up on him while asking "Do my advances repulse you or something?"

He looks at her body as she sits up replying "Hell no! You've got a smoking hot body and I'd do you any day of the week. But this isn't how I want it."

Now leaning in, Kuroka seductively says "Then how about we talk and do it just because." She licks his face. Issei smiles again and puts his hands on her thighs and she leans back a bit.

While in profile, Issei grabs Kuroka's breasts commenting "I don't think that Koneko is really ready to open up yet. Rias is protective of her."

Moaning for a moment, Kuroka adds "I know, I told you she makes me back off. Makes it a lot more difficult without me taking her down."

"No you're doing that, Kuroka. Not in this house." Issei quickly dismisses as he gets more rough with her. He then pulls her closer while asking "So, why are you so interested in doing it with me?"

Her face red, she retorts "You actually ask me while we're already doing this?"After asking this, she and Issei puts their faces together and share a lustful kiss with each other. After moments of this, she confesses "I'm interested in having powerful children with you, if you must know."

Stopping for a moment, Issei claims "No way! I'm not…."

She puts her finger to his lips and adds "I'll become your wife just like those others. It's not a big deal, plus I find your demeanor a bit arousing after that meeting with Lucifer."

Thinking on it, Issei resumes what he was doing and continues to go at it with Kuroka. He then requests of her "Promise that when we do have a kid, don't do what you did with Koneko."

Kuroka looks sad and nods "I won't my children go through what I put Shirone through. It's the least I could do."

Issei looks over and sees someone peeping on them, Koneko and she watches with a blush and gets an idea immediately. He asks her "What did you do to her exactly? If we're going to make this work, I need to know."

Kuroka nods and tells Issei "Well, it was some time ago. Me and Shirone lost our parents, and *moan* we were taken in by a devil….but he was planning on hurting my sister. To protect her…OH RIGHT THERE….I killed him and ran away. Shirone was going to be executed because of what I did, but Rias Gremory stopped it. Since then, I wanted to bring her back. I want to make it up to her."

Issei and Kuroka both close their eyes and a loud moan is heard from the black haired Nekoshou and the two catch their breath as she lies on top of him while he gently strokes her hair promising "I'll help you. If you care that much, I'm for it. That's what we're trying to do after all." He looks over and sees that Koneko is now gone. Sighing, he looks at Kuroka again and says "How about you sleep with me and the others tonight. You can start by protecting Irina and Xenovia with me. Maybe that'll show Koneko you're not bad."

He hugs Kuroka and she nuzzles his chest and gives him a kiss before she puts her clothes back on and they walk to their bedroom to go to bed.

But, Asia is waiting for them in their room and she doesn't look happy at all as she looks at Issei with Kuroka around his arms and she asks "Issei, where have you been all this time?" To which he casually rubs the back of his head again and he looks nervous.


	13. Chapter 13

CH.13 The Tyrant's Lily PT.1

Issei sleeps in his bed with Kuroka now joining his menagerie of naked sleeping wives. He is snuggled with Irina and Xenovia particularly for now. Asia is awake and looks jealously as Issei holds his two pregnant wives closer and she enviously rubs her stomach.

But, then Xenovia turns a bit and Asia gets a look at her face and sees a peaceful smile. Seeing this, Asia remembers "_I am jealous, but I can't hate them for their joy. I'll just have to keep trying myself."_ She then simply goes back to sleep with a small smile on her face.

**Next Day**

Issei is up and getting dressed as Rias stands at his side in her maid uniform and he asks her "You got any clues on what pregnant women eat?"

Rias bows politely "I have ideas, but I believe it varies from person to person. Most commonly, pickles are associated with cravings, but there could be ice cream, certain soups, but sour might be a good choice to start." She answers with a plain look on her face.

While putting on his outfit, he smiles at her "Thanks, Rias, I'll keep that mind." He then looks at his reflection in a mirror and wonders "But I'm pretty young to be a dad. So why doesn't it bother me?" He looks over at his bed sees Irina and Xenovia still sleeping peacefully with warm smiles on their faces. He smiles at them "Okay, I can't say no to those two." They turn a little and their breasts become exposed as they jiggle a little as their turn their bodies. Issei now smiles perversely "And I definitely can't say to those."

**?**

In a circular room, a meeting is occurring, and there are many people attending including Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, and even the governor general of the fallen angels Azazel. A rare meeting to say the least, but there is an agenda that must be addressed.

Leading the discussion, Michael explains "We've been suffering losses without the holy swords. Sirzechs, we're willing to negotiate with the swords obtained from the Red Dragon Emperor."

Sirzechs puts his finger to his chin "I don't about that. The first one was obtained rather easily. But the second one was quite tricky to negotiate for. I even had to offer my own sister as a servant for it. So I'm not sure that I'd be willing to deal for them."

Scoffing the idea, Azazel adds "Pfft, that's what you get for antagonizing the guy, Michael. Last I heard, you sent some holy sword users after them. Not to mention that two of his ladies are former flunkies of yours."

Not liking that statement, Michael argues "I did what was necessary for heaven. It's not as if I took pleasure in exiling them. Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta were fine exorcists, but they learned a forbidden truth."

Suddenly, Azazel's expression turns serious as he retorts "Oh, that was only the start of it, I saw Xenovia Quarta get her throat slit open, and I know that Irina Shidou was destroyed on every level. Call it what you will, but I can't help but feel a bit abhorred by your choice when they basically killed themselves for you."

Serafall nods "I agree. The Red Dragon Emperor has been cordial when others aren't attacking him, and the girls with him seem very happy. We've even had very fruitful conversations with him. The norse gods are even talking about furthering relations with him and might supply him with valkyrie soldiers."

This revelation puts a look of surprise on everyone else. As such, the others immediately put on looks of thinking and internalizing.

**Palace**

Issei is sitting in a chair in a study with Asia sitting on his lap and their faces are connected as they make out and are rather loud about it. The new dragon has a very red face and her heart is racing like crazy.

Issei has a calm look as their faces separate with a streak of saliva and Asia seductively tells him "Issei, please don't hold back with me. I want you to love me like the others."

He holds her tightly "Of course, Asia. You're very important to me, and I'll do anything to prove it."

Asia pulls down her panties and her eyes turn to slits and her voice doesn't falter when she states "Then let's begin." She then gets on her back as Issei and her get down to business.

Outside the study area, Xenovia, Irina, and Kuroka walk around with the two former exorcists wearing their combat attire. Both of them have their eyes turned to slits as they have slightly irritated looks on their faces.

Kuroka simply says "Hey, I said I was sorry enough about the kidnapping. Now, I'm one of his meat slabs too, so let's get along."

The two stop walking, and Xenovia turns around with an angry look "We are not his pieces of meat. We are his wives, and the mothers of his first born children. Do not compare the two of us to simple sex dolls."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to be friendly." Kuroka explains calmly.

Irina places her hand on Xenovia's shoulder, smiles, rubs her stomach, and this makes Xenovia nod and they turn around again and walk more. Walking by the small group, Rossweisse sees the faces of her two comrades and notice their eyes are in their slits and aren't going back.

Concerned, Rossweisse walks around and asks some maids where Issei is, and she learns that he was seen in the study. Swiftly, she storms to the study and swiftly opens the door without realizing it.

The moment the door flies open, a vision greets the eyes of the valkyrie that immediately transforms her concerned look into one of embarrassment as she sees Asia bent over a chair as Issei and her have lustful looks on their faces as Asia moans with pleasure and Issei thrusts his himself powerfully into her hips.

Flustered, Rossweisse shuts the door and sits on the ground for a moment as she swallows some saliva  
"Wow, I didn't think they'd be at it so soon." She says flustered. She smacks her face a little "Get it together." And she reenters the room and catches a less…stimulating sight as Issei lovingly holds Asia in his arms and she nuzzles to his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Rossweisse enters the study, to which Issei happily waves at her "What's up, Rose?"

She blushes at hearing him call her that, and she says "Not much. I just wanted to talk with you is all."

Asia hops off of her husband's lap and bows "Then I'll go help with the preparations for tonight." She then leaves after she shares one more kiss with Issei and then leaves without any other words.

Having his full attention, Rossweisse looks and waits for the door to shut before explaining "Actually, I wanted to talk about Irina and Xenovia. They seem different lately."

Issei points to his face with his fingers aimed at his eyes "Oh, you mean their crazy dragon eyes. Yeah, I've noticed it. We think it's just another pregnancy thing." He answers plainly.

"Well it's not just that. Irina seems protective, which I understand. But Xenovia seems more violent lately." She adds and then fears "The other day, I saw Xenovia come back home, and she had blood on her face. I asked her, and all she said was that it was none of my concern, and left."

Thinking on it, Issei recalls "Yeah, but she's been killing assassins and other jerks that come after us. So I just chalked it up to her protecting our home."

Furthering her point, "But yesterday, I saw her crush a rat, and she did it just because she felt like it."

Thinking of an image of Xenovia crushing a defenseless animal creeps Issei out as the image haunts his brain and shivers a bit "Yeah, maybe I'll have a talk with her about that." He utters as he stands up and gives Rossweisse a kiss on the lips "Thanks a bunch for caring, Rose. You really are a great asset to us."

Rossweisse blushes and now her eyes turn to slits as she collapses onto a nearby chair and puts her fingers to her lips, but, seemingly without thinking, she utters "I wanted him to kiss my other lips….(puts hand to her mouth) What did I just say!?" she squeals a bit with a beet red face.

**Later**

Xenovia is privately eating a lunch consisting of a steak with some roasted vegetables. She sits alone at a table in the garden as she cuts her food and eats it and has a glass of water with her meal.

Issei suddenly appears as he greets his wife "Sup, how's the bun doing?" he casually asks.

Xenovia smiles a bit "Ah, it's doing fine, Issei. But what brings you here?"

He looks at her eyes thinking "_Yup, they do look a bit scary. But that's just her looks."_ He watches her eat her lunch in a more refine manner to contrast to her and Irina's ravenous display the other day. But then he looks to the side and sees a stack of empty bowls and cleaned plates. He looks at them "_Man, do we even have enough food for this?"_

Xenovia wipes her mouth and notices Issei's gaze at her plates "Sorry, but I've been getting hungrier lately. Me and Irina have begun consuming massive amounts of food. But I think it's because of our conditions."

Nodding, Issei shrugs "Hey, don't mind me. I'm just glad you're healthy." He then gets a bit closer and explains "Well, I've heard some pretty crazy stuff lately, and they're about you…" He then notices that some stains are forming on Xenovia's clothing were her breasts are. Seeing it, he blushes "_Holy shit! Is she leaking milk!?"_ flustered, he stares for a moment.

Xenovia looks down at her chest and simply says "Oh, I guess I'm lactating now." Her breasts appear erect through her tight outfit and Issei looks a bit flustered, so she simply asks "Do you want to touch my breasts, Issei? I don't mind."

Taking her up on her offer, Issei wastes no time feeling her breasts and the moist area where her nipples are and he thinks "_In just a short time, they got bigger, firmer, and they feel heavier than usual. They felt lighter last night."_

Xenovia's breathing becomes heavier and then she pushes Issei to the ground suddenly with her face blushing red and she suddenly rips off his clothes. While this is happening, he thinks "_Yeah, I get it. She's really rough."_ She then presses her face against his and reaches down and before Issei knows it, he suddenly feels their bodies connect as she suddenly thrusts up and down on her husband's body aggressively and all he can think "_But I'm happy about it!"_

**?**

Irina and Asia emerge from a portal to the outside of the palace. It leads them to the grounds outside the manor they called home until recently. Irina carries her sword while Asia has her Sacred Gear summoned.

Irina smiles at her friend "Okay, let's make our rounds." She cheerfully proclaims.

Asia nods with a smile as they look back at the now empty manor. The doors are slightly open and Asia hesitates "Was the door open when we left it?"

Irina sighs a bit "Lo…Michael, please don't let this be more exorcists." She says somberly.

Before going into the manor, Asia kindly asks "Wouldn't it be better for you stay out here? We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Irina shakes her head "No, I'll be fine. Mothers have to be strong after all." She then makes the first steps into the manor ahead of Asia with her sword ready to fight anything that might get in their way inside their old home.

The inside of the home looks no different except that the furniture is gone, the hallways aren't full of maids, and Issei's meetings room door is open. Walking around a bit, Asia takes a moment to look around and she smiles "I can't believe our first real home together is so empty now" she says with melancholy in her voice.

Irina nods with a faint smile as well, but she then listens and presses her back against a wall and she takes a peak around the corner, but sees nobody. However, she sniffs the air a little and feint odor enters her nose and she puts on a serious look "I think somebody was attacked here. There's blood in the air." She quietly tells Asia.

Asia joins her friend and keeps her eyes open in response to this. Preceding cautiously the two walk quietly down the halls of their old home and Irina eventually sees a small pool of blood but no body. Irina kneels down to look at the area. She holds her sword, ready for a foe, and looks at Asia "They're close."

Before long, the two move around more with a bit more urgency as they run. Despite the difference in their abilities from when they were human, Asia is able to keep up with Irina as they run down the hallway and they see some shadows down the hallway near their old bedroom.

However, Asia stops Irina just as they get near the bedroom and mentions "Shouldn't we try to find out what they want?"

Despite her look due to her eyes, Irina calmly nods and the two discreetly enter the bedroom they used to sleep in with their husband. Fortunately, the bed and furniture is still here so the two sit calmly on the bed and quietly wait for the intruders to pass by. But Asia suddenly remembers "Oh yeah, Ophis should have…." She then places her hand near the edge of the bed and presses on an area and a screen appears before them and it shows outside the room and another screen appears, along with one more for a total of three. These three screens magically float and display certain areas outside the bedroom.

Asia explains "Ophis made the bedroom a safe area in case someone broke in. But we never really got to use it."

Irina unwinds and takes a breath as they wait "I guess it's a good thing you remembered, Asia." She happily says. Looking at her friend, Irina confesses "But since we're alone like this. I want to take the chance to tell you something." She gets Asia's attention and says "I'm sorry that we thought so little of you. But when I look at you now, after everything that's happened, there's something I'd like to do."

Asia puts on a confused look as she is about to ask "What would that…." She turns her face but as she does, something is pressing against her lips and something slip into her mouth.

**?**

Michael sits before a group of people throwing around ideas about the Tyrant Red Dragon. One such suggestion is "We should take one of his children away."

However, Michael immediately objects "No, we will not resort to underhanded tactics like that. No, I think we should send people who Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta will listen to, and go from there. We have to begin to gain more trust if we want to negotiate for those swords." Although Michael does think "_But it may pain Touji to see his daughter the way she is now, but it at least isn't resorting to harming them, nor us anymore."_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 The Tyrant's Lily Pt.2

A moment has to pass before Asia can process what's going on right now. She looks and sees Irina's face directly in front of her and their lips are connected. Upon realizing, Asia's face turns red and she even feels something go into her mouth.

"_Issei is the only person I've done this with…but Irina…she's doing it so similarly. But maybe, that's because she's learned from him."_ She thinks as she simply enjoys herself as her own eyes turn to slits like Irina's. The two then hold hands as they let their tongues dance together.

After what feels like minutes, the two separate their faces with their tongues sticking out as a delicate string of saliva barely keeps them connected. Blushing, Irina apologizes "Asia, forgive me for that. I just…I had to show you my appreciation for being so kind to me despite my fortune."

Confused, Asia wonders "What do you mean? I'm just as fortuitous as you."

Irina holds her friend "Asia, I'm sorry that I…before you." A tear falls down her face as she turns her head.

Asia shakes her head "No, I'm happy for you." Returning her feelings a bit as Asia puts her hands on her friend's face "Because I love you, Issei, and Xenovia. We're family, and I'm the happiest I've been in my life." Showing a bit of perverseness, she lowers her hand and gently fondles Irina's breast and simply says "So I think I should show it to you." Brazenly Asia pushes her lips to Irina and the former exorcist submits a bit as she falls on her back and the two just lovingly hold each other as two of Issei's wives, best of friends, and as lovers.

Irina then reaches for something near the end of the bed and puts her hand into a secret compartment and pulls out an object while Asia looks with a slight smile.

**Palace**

Issei and Xenovia, after some rough naughty fun time, make their way to the nursery to be, a room being constructed with various toys and fun play things for the children. The room is indicated by a picture of a baby dragon on the door. Upon arriving at the door, Xenovia lightly touches the door with a smile on her face.

Before opening the door, Rias appears before the two through a magic circle as she politely states "The toys that were decided on have been placed in the room according to recommendations from Asia."

Happy, Xenovia replies "That sounds good. Thank you." She then looks at Issei and adds "Let's see what it looks like." And he nods with a smile as well.

Rias bows as she takes her leave. The two open the doors to the room and what they see is a wonderland in one room. Toys scattered through the room like a giant toy chest. Padded floors and safety locks placed all over to prevent accidents. A small pool for relaxation, beds with comfortable sheets, and tons of stuffed animals are all over the room with inviting smiles.

In awe, Issei comments "Wow, Rias sure knows how to buy toys. It's like some kind of amusement park in here."

Blushing and smiling, Xenovia walks up to a toy, picks it up, and gazes at it "I hope they like these things."

Approaching, Issei replies "Yeah, it's like wonderland without the crazy crap. I'm sure the kids will love it." Seeing Xenovia look at the toy with such intrigue, he approaches closer asking "Is that a toy that you liked as a kid?" Putting his hand to her shoulder as he then puts his arm around her.

Responding swiftly, Xenovia looks a bit unsure "No, I never had a need for such things."

Confused, he further asks with a troubled look "Don't tell me your parents made you practice with a sword instead of playing with toys."

Hearing that word, parents, makes Xenovia reflect as she looks above and answers "I'm an orphan."

Apologetic, Issei adds "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't realize it."

"No, it's okay, Issei. The fact that I had no real family before my exile made it vastly easier to adjust to my new life here." She explains as she leans in closer. However, she looks at him and then wonders "But now that I think about it, why did you take me in, Issei? I understand Irina, because she's your childhood friend. But I was essentially a stranger, and you could have let me die that day. No, by all justification, you SHOULD have let me say dead."

"_Man, I thought the emo thing ended with Irina. But she's got some hang-ups too." _He thinks and then he simply smiles and tells her "I did it because I thought you deserved another shot. I mean, I got one out of the blue, so why not you." He then holds her from behind causing her blush a bit more lovingly as she smiles warmly from his embrace.

**Mansion**

Three women dressed in armor wander around the manor with one holding a map.

"Is this even the right place?" One asks annoyed.

Another one adds "It has to be. There was a stray devil guarding the halls."

The first one retorts "But it was weak and small. Surely a powerful dragon would have better security."

But the other reminds her "Yeah, but the Red Dragon Emperor ripped Kokabiel's wings off and he has a dragon god with him, so I think he can afford lighter guards.

The one holding the map looks at the piece of paper in front of her and states "I think we're close to the bedroom." The three approach the door and look at it with intrigue as the door is slightly opened. They are about to enter, when they hear a voice inside.

"Wait, that place is…" a very embarrassed tone echoes through the doorway.

"Don't worry, I've already put lotion on it, so it shouldn't hurt." Another, more calm voice, says.

Moments later, the three enter the room and all three of them instantly blush and blood gushes from their noses as they witness two women, Asia and Irina, in a very intimate moment with Asia thrusting her hips and Irina moaning from pleasure with the two of them having their eyes closed. The three are speechless as they just continue to watch with their jaws dropped and it goes on until both Irina and Asia stop as Asia falls on top of Irina's back and the two take a moment to catch their breath.

Moments later, Irina opens her eyes, looks up, and her face turns a whole new kind of red as she sees the three are stunned beyond reason.

**Palace**

Still in the toy room with Xenovia, Issei hears another person enter the room. He looks over and spots Akeno, still in uniform, as she has a plain smile as she bows "Sorry for the interruption, but you have a guest waiting for you."

Slapping his head, Issei remembers "Oh yeah, Odin said he wanted to drop by today." He looks to his wife "You mind?"

She nods "Go do what you need to, Issei. I'll be in here if you need me." She then gives him a kiss on the cheek before he leaves.

He walks with Akeno as he asks her "Oh, do you mind serving tea to him? I think I owe him a bit for forgetting him."

Being polite, she nods "Of course. It'd be my pleasure, master."

Blushing now, he thinks "_Score, Akeno Himejima, one of the hottest girls at my old school, wearing a maid uniform, serving me, and calling me master. My life has officially become perfect."_ He then looks at her chest for a moment and sees that her uniform appears a little too small, but he has no complaints as he perversely looks at her.

Akeno and Issei walk down the hallways as he greets the maids who bow in his presence. Slowly, he looks at them and begins remembering all their various names.

Looking at his actions, Akeno thinks "_Hmm, he's trying to memorize all their names. Most people wouldn't even bother." _The two simply continue walking for the moment until they get to the meeting room, and the first real meeting that's taken place here.

**?**

Kuroka stands before Ophis in a dark room with an orb in the center of the room. It has the look of an eye. Kuroka picks it up with intrigue.

"Is this what you've been spending time on, Ophis?" she casually asks.

Nodding, Ophis explains "Yes, I can't give you a new body like I did for the others, but I can give a dragon attribute to make you stronger."

Inspecting it, Kuroka taps it with her finger and wonders "So, how do I use it?"

Taking it, Ophis further adds "You swallow it. But I will warn you, once you take this, it'll be like being dragged through the puts and you can't come back."

"Will my future children be stronger too?" she finally asks as Ophis nods "Then down the hatch." Kuroka casually remarks as she opens her mouth as she places the orb in her mouth and swallows it while it goes down like a coin into a machine.

Moments pass after Kuroka swallows the orb and she looks at her hands "Nothing yet…" she says but then, a large pulsating feelings surges through her body as she falls to her knees and her eyes go blank for a moment as she feels unspeakable pain through her entire body. Convulsing on the ground now, she can't even let out a scream of pain, she can't breathe and a symbol of a dragon appears on her back as her devil wings sprout from her back and they glow purple. Moments later, the wings are enveloped by what looks like spiraling serpents coming from the symbol as her wings change shape under the glow.

Once this has passed, the glow fades and reveals new black wings that are more draconic looking and she blinks as her eyes turn to slits for a brief moment and she struggles for a second, but manages to stand back up. After this, she falls back to her knee in a cold sweat.

Smiling, Ophis comments "I did figure you'd survive, but I'm surprised you are still conscious."

Kuroka smirks back "Hey, I handled foreplay with a dragon; I wasn't going to let this put me out." She then looks at her hands and senses a new power within herself as her body emits a purple aura now and a black belt with chains that form around her tails with a red gem materializes on her body.

**Meeting Room**

The Meeting room is comprised a single round table meant to sit at least fifteen people with comfortable chairs and warm casual décor of drapes, vases, and a few plants for decorations. Opening the door, Issei sees a pair of faces, one he expected, and one he didn't. He sees Odin chatting with Azazel, and he glares a bit at the fallen angel.

"Well, that's a friendly look if I ever saw one." The governor general casually remarks as he puts his hand to his chin.

Trying to stay calm, Issei replies "Sorry, but I really wasn't expecting you to be here."

Smirking, Odin adds "Come on, save the gazing for the lady parts. Caught a few glimpses waiting here from that fallen angel trio in those French outfits."

Nodding, Azazel agrees "Yeah, but I do have some things to say first and foremost to you, Red Dragon Emperor."

Curious, Issei's eyes turn skeptical as he takes a seat in this room with Odin and Azazel following suit. Now sitting, Odin first starts off serious "Sorry, but I wanted to bring him here because we have some things to negotiate.

Now calmer, Issei looks at Akeno "Hey, how about that tea, Akeno?" he asks politely.

Akeno nods and swiftly walks over to another door that leads to a small kitchen for snacks as she begins preparations.

Azazel checks out Akeno and remarks "Ah, so Baraqiel's daughter is one of your maids? I heard Sirzechs' sister was working here, but I guess I should have saw it coming."

Hearing the name Baraqiel makes Akeno stop for a moment as she grips her hand, but she quickly goes back to her duties.

However, Issei glares at Azazel "So, what do you want?"

"Now that's harsh, but expected." He replies to Issei's impatience, but is very serious "Okay, I wanted to start off by apologizing for my former subordinates actions. I ordered her to observe you, but she ended up going rogue."

Now Issei grips his fist, but stays calm "Yeah, and I got the business end of a spear because of that bitch. Then there was Asia…."

Seeing that he struck a chord, Azazel sighs "I'm sorry about, and I'm willing to offer anything within reason as compensation. But what I'm here for is a partnership."

Upon the word "partnership", Issei immediately thinks "_Damn it, I should have brought Rose with me. She's way better at this stuff, and Ophis has been MIA for the last couple of days." _But he does his best and asks "Isn't that a bit…much considering what you started with?"

Chiming in, Odin explains "Look, kid, we're simple men in our desires. Hell, me and this guy have a long history of titty gazing on a serious day. But we're also leaders who need to compromise when needed."

Now getting to it, Azazel comments "That's right, and we're seeing that you're causing a stir in the underworld and heaven after the holy sword incident and the servants under your employment."

But, despite these sincere words from the two, Issei confesses "I get it, but I'm not sure I'm ready to trust the fallen angels just yet. Odin, you gave me Rose, and she's been amazing, but Azazel hasn't really given me anything yet."

Odin strokes his beard with a smile "Of course, we've prepared an offering as a show of good faith." He then snaps his fingers, and three women appear from a portal, but they have red faces. They wear armor resembling dragons with their midriff revealed, and wing accessories on their ears.

Seeing them, Issei comments "They don't look happy to be here."

However, one replies "No…we are, Lord Red Dragon Emperor. We just…saw something."

The other two look too embarrassed to talk, but Azazel cuts the tension by explaining "These three are the commanders of small unit of Valkyries we've handpicked to help you for your army. Including these three, there are a total of forty, not much, but it's a start."

Akeno reenters the room and provides a cup of tea and a plate of snacks for the three, bows, and stands in the corner to await further orders.

Sipping on his tea, Issei thinks further "_A squad of armored babe? That's freaking cool, but are they just buttering me up now? (_Looks at Odin)_ But the old man hasn't steered me wrong yet, unless Rose is a spy. But I really doubt it."_

Seeing Issei's face, Azazel eats a snack and remarks "Look, the squad is an offering of good will. We're not bribing you, and we're not going to ask for anything. But now it's my turn for a peace offering." This gets Issei's attention immediately as he looks at the fallen angel leader, who explains "I'm going to tell you that I came across some info on Michael's next plan to get you to open up a bit. Does the name, Shidou come to mind?"

"_Is that asshole going after Irina again? Man, he doesn't know when to quit."_ He thinks.

"I'll take that as a yes, and he's sending some guy with that name your way. But that's all I got for now." He finishes. After taking a large sip to finish his tea, Azazel stands "Like I said, I'm just here on good faith. So I'll take my leave right away if you want."

Odin finishes his tea, stands and adds "These three will show you where the others are, but I better get going since this guy doesn't have a pass to leave."

The two older men leave the meeting room through a portal that Odin opens by pulling out a key with Ophis' symbol on it. Issei is now alone with the girls, and he looks at his new soldiers with a smile "So, how about you three show me the whole team? (Thinks) Actually, let's get Rose first." he requests of them. But they are still flustered as they nod to show Issei the way after they retrieve Rossweisse. Akeno takes her leave to tend to her duties as a maid.

**Entrance**

Irina and Asia appear at the entrance, but their faces are both very red from their earlier encounter as they stick together to go back to their room.

While they walk, Asia comments "At least the valkyries cleared the way before we got there."

Irina bashfully nods "Yeah, and it's not like it was enemies who saw us….me being… I can't even say it."

Taking a deep breath, Asia looks more determined "Well, we shouldn't be ashamed of ourselves." She then holds Irina's hand and reminds her "Sure it was embarrassing that somebody saw us, but I don't regret giving pleasure to someone I who's important to me, just like Issei does for me and I him."

Still flustered, Irina swiftly asks "But, did you let him ever…in that area?"

Swallowing some spit, Asia confesses "Well, we did blindfolds once, and he picked the wrong hole, so yes he did."

Irina blushes again and quietly remarks "It did feel good, so I should ask him for next time." But she then looks up and wonders "But, I'm wondering if things will be okay. I'm worried he's starting to become paranoid about us lately."

Thinking on it, Asia adds "Well, I guess he just wants to protect us from anything he can. I'd say it's his blooming fatherly instinct."

"Father? I wonder how mine is doing…." She quietly says again as the two continue their walk down the hall to get some formal rest.

On the way there, they pass by Kuroka, who is wearing a new outfit, it resembles her old kimono, but with a new scale pattern, she no longer has her gold obi which is replaced by a red thin armor belt and she wears a red collar and her hair appears messier than before as her headband is gone and replaced with a small simple ornate red chain. But as they pass her, Asia and Irina get a feeling as they watch her pass by and her new aura is visible to them.

As she passes by, Kuroka turns to her fellow wives, sticks out her tongue and proclaims "Looks I'm really in the club now." She then continues walking down the hall. But Asia and Irina think nothing further of it since Ophis is always keeping an eye out. But this long day is just ready to end for them, especially after their little venture outside, and then inside.


	15. Chapter 15

CH.15 The Tyrant's Lily PT.3

Rossweisse is still in the study, but she is now reading a book about the evil dragons. She reads it wondering "_There has to be something in here that can help me understand better."_ She thinks to herself as she reads the following lines.

_Among Evil Dragons, the dragon known in Norse Mythology as Nidhoggur is one such dragon who's known for his greed. He devours all things in sight and it is believed nothing could slake his hunger. Known for his vindictiveness, he possessed an ability that produced miasma that corrode those touched by the clouds produced from his body_

Upon reading this, Rossweisse drops her book and looks at her hands "Oh no, does this mean I…, and he if we make love…" She has vision in her head of her and Issei intimately holding each other and they share a kiss, only for Issei's eyes to shoot open as the flesh around his mouth begins to rot and Rossweisse screams in horror as his body decays before her eyes.

Her face looking panicked, she neglects to notice a different person entering the room, who picks up the book. Looking up, Rossweisse puts on a calmer face "Oh, I didn't see you come in here, Kuroka."

Indeed, Kuroka stands before her fellow wife and reads the book a bit "You know, it is better if you don't worry about the stupid things." She reads the words and concludes "Oh, you're worried about giving him your goods. Worried your little moans of pleasure are going to release a little toxic love, huh?"

Flustered, Rossweisse takes the book away "It's not as simple as that!" She then looks at Kuroka and notices the changes in her aura.

Smirking, Kuroka rebukes "Look, we're not normal people. You were a valkyrie and now you're a dragon. I was a Nekoshou, then a devil, and now I'm an artificial dragon. But I'm not focusing on the little things. I'm focused on my own personal problems. But first, I'm going to get that husband of ours to put a baby in my belly."

As she turns to leave, Issei opens the door and announces "Hey, Rose, we got something we want to show you." He then notices Kuroka and casually waves to her "Hey, l like the new look, Kuroka." As if he doesn't notice her aura.

Smiling still, Kuroka adds "Hey, how about we take this body for a joyride later?"

Blushing, Issei answers "How can I refuse that kind of invite?" he and Kuroka then share a mutual laugh together.

Standing, Rossweisse declares "Issei, I…I want to have sexual intercourse with you this evening!" Her face turning a new shade of red as she states this, and Kuroka even whistles with impress in her face, and Rossweisse just looks at Issei with an embarrassed look.

Issei doesn't blush, get flustered, and doesn't even flinch when he answers "Sure, Rose. You are one of my wives after all."

After her rather blunt demand, Rossweisse smiles and bashfully responds "Really?" She then walks over to his side and stands next to him and then she notices the three valkyries standing behind the door, who are now blushing again.

"Are we working in a brothel?" One of them asks.

Hearing this, Issei turns to them and replies "Hey, there is nothing wrong with a wife asking her husband if they can do the dirty deed. I want to show Rose that I love her, and maybe have a kid with her. Why not? She's amazing."

His words reaching her heart even further, Rossweisse's eyes turn to slits and she emits a pink aura for a moment that Issei sees. The valkyries then begin talking amongst each other a bit, but Issei ignores them as he reaches his hand out to Rossweisse, who cheerfully takes his hand.

Butting in, Kuroka dashes up presses her chest to Issei's arm remarking "Hey, I'm here too. Maybe I want some slow sweet loving tonight."

Though his face appears serious, in his mind, Issei is quite different "_Man, I love my life. No more lonely nights, no more porn mags…as often, and real tits every day."_

Drooling a bit, Issei then shakes his head and the leader valkyrie intervenes "Sir, we'd like to introduce you to the squad."

Nodding, the Red Dragon Emperor walks with the two ladies at his side so he can meet his new squad of valkyries. He looks at a maid on the way out, asking "Hey, you mind telling the others about the new squad show off?"

The maid bows happily "Of course, master." She then wanders off and stops along the way to inform the other servants about the squad.

Issei and the others inform their friends to meet up where the valkyries have gathered themselves. In the courtyard, a small army of female warriors wearing armor of dragons stand in a formation and wait diligently for their leader. Though some gossip, they remain waiting.

Walking down with Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse, Issei makes his way to the courtyard to meet the promised troops he has received from Odin. His heart pounding, he thinks to himself "_Man, an a squad of soldiers….I can't really imagine this being for peace. Oh well, I'll probably need them somewhere down the line_." Looking to his side, he sees Irina and Asia give warm smiles; Xenovia simply looks forward, Kuroka winks at him when their eyes make contact, and Rossweisse has a blush on her face.

Looking forward again, he walks towards the entrance to the courtyard and hears the sounds of many voices. Walking toward the light, Issei approaches a balcony and looks below and sees the many young women below. A bit nervous, he approaches the edge of the balcony and they notice him and stop talking.

Looking below, Issei is speechless as these entire warriors look at him, expectantly. He doesn't say anything, thinking "_Wow…so these are my soldiers? Man, it looks like there's a lot more than there actually is."_

While he stares at the valkyries, Asia approaches from behind and whispers "I think you should say something to them."

"Oh uh, yeah. I should do that." He replies nervously. He clear his throat, thinks for a moment, and then he takes a breath and the eyes of all the warriors remain on him as he calmly tells them "Okay, well…welcome to my home. I'm really glad to have you all here. I mean, getting my own army is really cool, and I like that you all are wearing armor….Ah man, that doesn't sound right…" All the eyes suddenly turn a bit disappointed.

However, Xenovia approaches and gives her own little speech "Everyone, this man beside me is the person who will start the changes needed to make all factions change their ways. Devils will no longer rely on humans, fallen angel deceptions will not be tolerated, and angel cowardice will cease. What we want, what we all need, is to press on and either change them with words, or force is we must." She then backs away, looks at Issei, and says "Sorry, I wanted to say that for a while now."

All eyes on the balcony are now on Xenovia for that speech she gave, with Kuroka simply whistling "Now that's a declaration of war if I ever heard one." Which simply receives a glare from the more violent Xenovia Quarta, and Kuroka just rolls her eyes.

Feeling impressed, Issei feels a fire as he takes her energy and follows "Yeah, we're not taking any shit from those dicks. Screw contracts, screw the status quo, screw spying on enemies…Screw all of it! If we're doing this, we're doing this for everybody. If anyone has a problem with that, take it up with me! Cuz I'm not backing down no matter what!"

Despite Issei's passion in his words, his audience seems more baffled as their eyes are wide open, as if to say "Is he serious" with just their expressions, but now, Rossweisse steps forward to her new allies, some looking at her with familiarity, one whispering "Didn't Odin ditch her?"

Looking proudly at Issei, she proclaims "Our leader may sound a bit…preemptive, but he speaks the truth. In our time here, he's stood up to enemies, allied himself with leaders, fought against threats, and has always been compassionate to us, his friends, family, and…(blushes) lovers."

Kuroka now steps forward and adds her own words "Following up on this horny valkyrie (looks at Rossweisse, who blushes redder) this guy, I thought, was a hopeless pervert. The guy does more banging than a shaman, and has a couple of buns cooking in a pair of ovens." Her words cause Irina to blush and Xenovia just keeps a stoic look, no shame or embarrassment. But Kuroka continues "But, I've found myself charmed by him. Because, he faces problems earnestly, he doesn't hurt anyone that he doesn't have to, and he's strong enough to make good on promises, and I'll fight for him until the end."

Irina and Asia both remain still but smile at Kuroka's declaration and now the valkyries below don't begin cheering, but the sound of faint clapping can be heard, as it begins to get louder, louder, and then all of the hands below them are moving with the armored warriors starting to converse, but Issei and his wives can't hear their words, but they smiles at seeing their new army applaud them.

Issei then gathers Xenovia, Kuroka, and Rossweisse and holds all of them and mentions "I can't REALLY can't believe how great my life is now." But then he remembers hearing about allies from Rose and enemies, then he looks at Irina, remembering Azazel's words about Michael sending someone with Shidou in his name, which he assumes "_I guess I'll have to tell Irina sooner or later….(_Shakes head)_ But I should do it now while I have the guts to do it_."

He then lets go of his wives and approaches Irina, much to her wonder and he takes a breath "Irina, how about we go for something sweet?"

She tilts her head with confusion, and Xenovia walks by and mentions "I'm craving something sweet."

Kuroka intervenes "If they're going, I'm going." Isse looks over and sees a rather casual smile on Kuroka's face as she mentions "Gotta do my duty, after all."

Then Asia jumps in "Hey! I'm not getting ditched. I'm going too!"

Finally, Rossweisse gets in on it stating "I'm not getting left behind either. I have to keep track of your assets after all."

With everyone wanting in, Issei sighs and says "Okay, how about we all go get something…like maybe something cool…."

Being a bit blunt, Kuroka mentions "I have an idea." And the others all look at her as she smiles.

**Ice Shop**

Everyone sits at a bar table inside a small sweet store with a simple bar-like layout with a counter girl taking orders, with Issei ordering "I guess I'll take a strawberry cream one." and the friendly lady happily writes it down on a piece of paper. He is sitting between him Irina and Xenovia as he wants to be next to the former.

Irina smiles and politely asks "Can I please get a salted caramel flavor?" and the lady nods as she writes it down.

Issei waits for the dessert to arrive as after a few minutes of silence to himself while the other ladies and Irina chats with her friends while discussing many things. Irina is smiling happily with her eyes closed. He looks at Xenovia, who also looks happy as she talks with everyone talking casually with each other.

Moments pass without him speaking anything, but he thinks _"It is just the same last name….that's stupid. Go to England, how many people have Japanese last names like Shidou?"_ He just stares at Irina for a moment.

Looking a bit worried, Irina concerning asks "Darling, is there something wrong with me?"

Trying to laugh awkwardly, he rubs the back of his head, simply answering "I thought it was just kind of strange that Kuroka suggested Kakigori of all things."

Irina simply smiles at her husband "I think it's nice. We don't go out enough, especially as a family." She then moves her hands together for a brief moment, but she frowns a bit for a brief second, and then smiles again "It's truly a blessing."

Issei hears a slight groan as he looks to his opposite side and sees Xenovia clench her fist. But to ease the tension, the polite counter girl places bowls in front of everyone with various colors and scents. Being polite the two former exorcists politely say "Thank you for this food." With a single hand in front of their bodies as they slightly look like they're praying, but they back off soon after. Irina takes a spoonful of her Tbrownish desert with whipped cream and caramel on top. Her face beams with delight as the frozen desert tastes amazing. She takes more spoonfuls and before she knows it, her bowl is empty, and she simply asks "Can I get another?" to which the counter girl simply goes to get more.

Happy that Irina is enjoying her treat, but understanding he can't put this off forever, Issei simply sighs and says "Irina….I think your dad is coming to visit."

Irina, who is licking her spoon, drops the spoon and her eyes go blank for a second and Xenovia also seemingly freezes in place.

Getting the motion back, Irina wryly smiles and replies "Darling, you…shouldn't joke about that." But she looks at his genuine expression and then she shakes a bit and starts breathing rapidly, mentioning "I haven't had any contact with him….since I left England. I haven't told him or my mom about….us, or even…" She rubs her stomach again and she looks like she's about to panic but the counter girl places another bowl of the frozen treat in front of her body.

Issei eats his dessert calmly and explains "Yeah, well, that's what I was told anyway. I guess Michael must be getting really desperate to pull this."

However, Irina sadly replies "Please, Issei….don't say that about my dad. Don't say he's trying to trick us."

Comfortingly, Issei rubs Irina's shoulder, assuring "No, I don't think that about your old man. I'm sure HE's not the one to distrust. I want him to be part of our family." Smiling with a tear in her eye, Irina looks at her husband as he gently wipes her face, telling her "Hey now, no crying in this place."

Listening in, Xenovia smiles a bit, but she frowns immediately after as her aura settles down. Kuorka looks at Xenovia, thinking "_Good thing I came with. I guess Ophis' little safety spell is working wonders."_She looks at the friendly counter girl and futher thinks "_Since that girl isn't trying to bust any of our skulls."_

Xenovia sits next to Asia, who has overheard Issei and Irina's little talk. She is about to say something to them, but sees her friend right next to her, asking "What's wrong, Xenovia?"

She takes a breath, and bites a bit more of her purple kakigori and looks at Asia with a hint of envy in her eyes, answering "I'm fine, Asia. I'm just a little frustrated at this whole ordeal with the church."

Kuroka steps up a bit after hearing this, saying "Oh, I say it's a little more than that."

Xenovia turns her head "No, I have no reason to be upset outside of that."

Almost out of nowhere, Xenovia feels something wet and smooth on her face and looks to see Kuroka's tongue sliding up her face. Unable to act quickly, Xenovia nearly throws her spoon at the nekoshou .

But, Kuroka looks up a bit, commenting "Yup, that's definitely the taste of a liar."

Turning the slits, Xenovia's eyes become angry as she shouts "Quit butting into my business, you intruding whore!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes turn to Xenovia as she looks around with the frustrated look still on her face. She stands up, slams her hands on the counter, and storms off. Tempted to go, Issei nearly gets up, but Asia and Kuroka leave with the former saying "We'll handle this. Stay with Irina, she needs you."

He then turns his attention back to Irina, who looks concerned about her friend. But he gently puts his hand on her face and she smiles at him and says "Let's welcome him together."

Outside the shop, Asia and Kuroka walk to see Xenovia sitting on a bench nearby, just looking towards the sky. She just stares for a moment, her eyes still looking a bit upset and she is biting her lip. She doesn't face her friend and fellow wife, but does say "I don't know what's wrong with me, Asia."

Without saying anything, Asia sits down next to her and now sees Xenovia looking across the street and seeing what appears to be a couple across the road. She then thinks and says "I'm sure if you wanted to, Issei would take you on a date. I've gone on several with him."

She shakes her head, just staring down the way and mentions "It isn't that. I know if I needed it, he'd give me the attention I needed."

Kuroka nonchalantly comments "Yeah, I think he's giving some lip service to that twintail chick in there."

Ignoring Kuroka's comment, Xenovia explains "I've been having these feelings. For any random reason, I just feel like hurting things. (Stares at the couple) I even have a desire to hurt those two people over there that I've never even met. I want to take my sword, and just attack them."

The aura around Xenovia's body radiates and an image of a dragon appears around her body. Despite this, Asia just sits next to her like nothing is there. She just says "Xenovia, just please don't attack people at random. They don't have anything to do with us."

She shakes her head, calmly remarking "Don't worry, I won't. I don't let myself feel bad about slaying people that attack our home, but killing innocent people isn't something Issei, or me, would tolerate. But I just feel so angry about everything lately, and it's getting harder to control."

Kuroka intervenes by leaping between the two friends and sitting on the bench, and smiles saying "Yeah, that's a side effect of your new body, girlie." She looks at Asia, and mentions "I guess the little sister here got the lucky effect. She doesn't act like Apophis, from what I hear. But she does play on both sides of the road. (smirks) that's right, I heard about your little horizontal hustle with that other girl."

Asia face turns beet red and Xenovia looks a bit embarrassed as well, but she goes back to what Kuroka said "What do you mean? What kind of side effects are you talking about?" she asks with concern in her tone.

Looking confident, Kuroka just says "I think you should figure it out on your own. It's more fun that way." She then turns her attention to Asia and asks "How about you share some of that lily action with me? I got a feeling that Issei is going to be busy with the other one."

Xenovia then produces her sword and puts it past Kuroka's face, threateningly, and she states "Asia is far too precious to share a bed with you."

Shrugging it off, Kuroka stands up and waves goodbye, while commenting "Guess I'll go get some more sweet stuff. Have fun, you two."

Leaving the two alone, Xenovia puts away her sword and Asia just smiles at her. Now blushing a bit, Xenovia asks "Asia, did you have intercourse with Irina?" Almost used to is, she nods with a blush while Xenovia puts her hand on hers, now sweetly asking "Would you…."

Asia just holds Xenovia's hand as the two stand up together and Xenovia smiles warmly as her friend sweetly whispers "Of course. Because I love you too."

Sometime later, Issei is still with Irina, making out with her, and Rossweisse is now next to him as she looks at the number of bowls stacked in front of them, which is a ton as she says to herself "We just spent 600,534 yen on dessert." Her face drained of color at seeing the bowls and subsequent tab.

Issei just has lips firmly on Irina's with their eyes closed and slightly moaning and then pulls his face back, happily saying "Rose, we got to make plans for Irina's dad to visit"

Sighing, Rossweisse just pays the tab with a check and quietly responds "Okay, Issei/ You're the boss after all."

But he then touches her hair and reminds her "Hey, I didn't forget about what I said I'd do."

Her face lights red, but she thinks "_Yes, finally…."_ Before her expression turns to lustful as she begins to breath a bit heavier.

With this, the house is waiting for the day that word will come for the visit, but this may or may not go well for the house. But they can't lose hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.17 The Tyrant's Lily Pt.4

_**The information Issei received was correct, but it took some time for the notice from the church to come to us. By that time, the women who were expecting children the earliest were dealing with...symptoms.**_

Xenovia is hunched over a toilet and the loud sound of her gagging and Rias, still a maid, watches the mother-to-be and gently rubs her back, comfortingly saying "I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end, My lady."

The former exorcist has a look of disgust on her face as she continues her vomiting into the toilet while her maid watches her. However, after Xenovia has settled, breathing heavily, she stands up straight for a moment, and then begins to shake briefly.

"My lady, why don't you go for a nap? I can prepare some food for you, if you'd like." Rias says concerning for Xenovia's well being.

"I think I'll take that offer. I should be more careful since the baby inside me is getting bigger now." She says wiping her face and looking down at her stomach, which is starting to become swollen.

**Maid Room**

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Raynare asks angrily as she holds a can of beer while sitting on her bed in front of her allies.

"Because we're in this situation because of your idiotic plan, Raynare!" Mittelt snaps back while looking red in the face. Kalwarner looks equally mad as she drinks a beer herself and throws the now empty can into a pile of empty cans.

Blushing a bit "Yeah, so what? Why does that mean I have to be a baby factory like those sluts in his little dragon club?" She argues.

Kalwarner opens another can and sips some, while reminding her "Look, it's not like it won't be without perks. That perv takes extra care of those floozies, protects them, and gives them whatever they want. Besides, he keeps getting some, so how bad could he possibly be?" Hearing this, Raynare puts her finger to her chin, thinking.

**Meeting Room**

Issei is sitting in his chair getting a cup of tea from Akeno as she happily pours a cup and Rossweisse sits at his side with a blush on her face as she lightly places her hand on his.

"_Boy….on, husband. I have a husband….Hehehehe, take that old pervert. I have a husband….and we have…I can't even think it…"_ She nervously thinks while sitting next to him.

"Master, I think your guests will be arriving any moment now." She politely reminds him.

"Man, I can't believe that it's almost time, Rose." He softly says as he swallows some saliva. "Hey, Rose, make sure to say….You know. It's a bit much to say the whole truth right now." She just nods.

"You'll have to tell the truth eventually, Issei. But I'll help you like I always do." She adds with a smile. He nods with a look of unease, but Rossweisse grips his hand tighter, making him smile a bit. He then hears the sound of the door opening, and he takes a deep breath.

When the door is opened, Issei stands up as he sees two familiar faces. These two both gasp upon seeing him as he raises his hand "Hey…what's up." He casually says.

The two step forward and approach Issei and hug him immediately "Issei, you're okay!" One says, a woman.

The other one, a man, sternly looks at him "Do you have any idea how terrified we were!" He yells.

Issei hugs the two back "I'm sorry, a lot of stuff just happened, and I kinda got wrapped in a bunch of stuff." He then looks at the two in eyes, the eyes of his upset parents.

Trying to break the tension, Rossweisse stands up "Hello, mother and father…in law" She bashfully says. "_Yes, I have always wanted to say that."_ She nervously thinks to herself seeing her in-laws.

Looking at Rossweisse, the two immediately turn their attention to her with curious looks and critical intentions. "So, you're the wife he talked about?" Miki (Issei's mother) sternly asks. To which Rossweisse merely nods and Gorou (Issei's father) approaches near her as well.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you both. But Issei was in danger and had to flee the town for a while. But I promise that I've cared and loved him, and he me." Rossweisse explains, nervous as she does. But the two worried parents simply embrace the long haired woman and just sit down to catch up.

Outside the room, Kuroka enviously looks on at her husband's interactions with Rossweisse. "Lucky little bitch." She says while grinding her teeth. "I wanted to get freaky in front of the in-laws." She mutters further but then she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we've got somewhere to be." A stern-sounding voice says as Kuroka turns to see Sona Sitri standing behind her.

"Hmm, what are you doing here?" She asks but then a mischievous smile forms. "Oh, has Issei been slipping his…." She tries to say but Sona puts her finger to Kuroka's lips.

"Don't finish that question. I am not romantically involved with the Tyrant Red Dragon." She immediately replies.

"Is that what they call him these days?" Kuroka asks back, but Sona ignores her.

Adjusting her glasses, Sona explains "I thought he'd tell you. I am here to serve as a mediator for a meeting with Diodora Astaroth, and you along with Asia are to serve as the attendants while I discuss terms with him."

Rubbing the back of her head, Kuroka groans "Man, why do we have to meet with that degenerate?"

"I don't know, Diodora requested the meeting, so we will find out then." She replies.

Within moments, Asia arrives wearing her battle attire and a look of uncertainty. "I'm ready whenever you both are…" She meekly says. Then, they walk without many words as Kuroka shrugs with a sigh.

**Bath**

Issei sits in the bath, a large pool of warm water with steam. He sits next to Irina, who is washing his back for him.

He sighs "Man, Rose was really into the whole "meeting my parents" thing."

Curious, she asks "Darling, why DID you ask Rossweisse? Wouldn't it make sense to bring me or Xenovia?"

He looks at Irina's slightly swollen stomach and rubs it "Yeah, but I think we'll have to move into the big stuff later. Besides, Rose really wanted to do it."

Nervous, Irina holds her stomach and looks down "I just wish my dad visited before I began showing. I don't what to say to him."

"He'll be here any day now. Besides, I'm sure this little guy or gal doesn't want you to feel gloomy. He gently pats her stomach, which makes her smile again.

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope that he accepts our child." She remarks thinking on what he might think.

**?**

Sona, Asia, and Kuroka appear in a meeting room inside of Kuoh academy and see a young man sitting at a table with two female attendants of his own.

Before sitting, Sona politely greets him "I apologize for being tardy. I hope you can forgive my imprudence, Diodora Astaroth."

The young man, Diodora Astaroth looks over at Asia and has a polite smile on his face "Think nothing of it. If it meant that I could see Asia again, it's worth waiting to me."

Confused, Asia asks "Do I know you?"

Upon hearing the question, Diodora stands and exposes his chest to Asia, revealing a large scar and then she remembers.

"You're the devil from that time…" She says in her newfound surprise. He nods and then the meeting begins for them.

"So why did you call this meeting anyway? Surely you didn't call upon the Red Dragon emperor to gaze at one of his wives." Sona asks as Diodora's gaze turns sour for a brief moment.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Asia was already married. That's too bad for me I guess." He responds as a polite smile comes back to his eyes. But then, he has a rather annoyed look "Because I was hearing rumors that the Tyrant Red Dragon was married to lady Leviathan."

Sona smirks "Hmm, I won't allow shallow remarks to irk me. I had assumed you called this meeting for something important, but it looks like you're wasting my time." She stands up "Come on, we're leaving." Saying this to Kuroka and Asia.

But Kuroka has an intrigued look as she looks at Diodora "And what if she was?" she asks.

Sona's eyes turn annoyed at Kuroka's question "No, that's not possible. Their relationship is professional, nothing more."

Asia even looks a little worried "Yes, it wouldn't matter…too much." She quietly says.

Snickering, Kuroka remarks "I caught a glimpse of Issei swapping spit with a girl with long black hair, untied might I add. They were in bed, naked, so I couldn't tell. I only wish I joined in on that." Then, all eyes are on Kuroka.

Diodora looks at Kuroka with disdain "Sorry, but I didn't ask for the opinion of lowly criminal."

Asia and Sona look at Diodora with similar disgust, but Kuroka just approaches him, leans in, and whispers "I wouldn't talk about that crap if I were you…mr. nun-fetish."

Then, one of Diodora's attendants pulls out a sword but Asia approaches with amazing speed and grabs her sword carrying hand. Her eyes turn to slits while saying "It isn't very nice to attack someone like this." Then, the attendant begins to cry in pain as her hand falls off her arm with her sword in it and she looks with horror as part of her arm has resolved.

Whistling, Kuroka looks at the normally sweet Asia, commenting "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you."

Taking a breath, Asia states "No matter what, I'll protect my family. Just like Issei promised to protect me."

Diodora just grits his teeth, but then takes a breath "My apologies, Asia. I didn't mean to offend anyone here. How about we retry this meeting at a later date." His attendant is still screaming in pain as her cries are ignored until she is carried off by the other attendant.

Sona just tells him "If you plan on trying this again, I promise we will not accept any more of your business, Diodora."

"How about this. I'll host a banquet at my home in honor of the Red Dragon's alliance with the underworld." He suggests.

Being courteous, Sona just replies "I'll inform him of this, but I'll also mention the attack on Kuroka." With this, the three leave Diodora alone as he grips his hands into fists.

**Meeting Room**

Issei sits in his meeting room with Akeno, just like earlier, and Irina is waiting outside, nervous as she wears a red robe. He sips some tea presented by Akeno herself and takes a deep breath.

"Man, today is the day. (looks at the door) Irina's heart has to be racing right now." He says with anticipation.

He then hears a noise as a valkyrie knocks "Lord Issei, your guest has arrived. He'll be teleporting from the original manor now."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." He says to her.

Then, a flash of light beams in the room as a man wearing priest attire with the same hair color as Irina and he is joined by a woman dressed as a nun. Issei recognizes the man from pictures and his resemblance to Irina.

"Hello, Irina's dad…." He nervously greets the priest.

The man immediately shoots Issei a look of hatred. He immediately walks over to Issei, who sighs as he closes his eyes. The priest clenches his hand into a fist and punches Issei in the face, much to the shock of Akeno and the nun slighty, who barely flinches.

"Okay….I deserved that…" Issei says on the ground after being punched out.

"Father Touji, you shouldn't have been so brazen." She criticizes.

Akeno helps Issei up, and the door flies open "Issei!" Irina shouts as she sees her husband on the ground and her father holding a fist. "Dad…." She says.

Touji turns to her and his eyes look beyond surprised. He simply says "Irina?" The father daughter duo look beyond words at each other. She too scared to talk, he too shocked to say a thing.

Both the nun and Akeno suggest "How about we sit down and talk about it. Despite this, Touji approaches his daughter and hugs her before they sit down. Touji sits down as Irina and Issei sit next to each other as each person gets tea.

Touji just sits with a look of determination as Irina and Issei explain the story to him. He looks angry at hearing Irina's wound by Issei's hand, happy about him taking her in, sadness at her struggles, and a mix of emotion at her being married. Until….

"So, Dad….me and Issei….well…." She takes a deep breath and then takes off her robe as her full body is revealed and he understands in that moment. Irina looks as if she's about to cry as her father puts on a look of utter shock.

"What?" He calmly says despite his shock.

Tearfully, Irina confesses "I'm having a baby soon." His shock doesn't fade despite her words. The nun shakes a little but remains vigilant.

Until, Touji lowers his head and he trembles "I see…" a tear falls down his face and he lets it out. "I thought you did horrible things to her….but no, it was just rumors. Just horrible rumors." He raises his head smiling. "I can't believe it. My daughter is married, and I'm going to be a grandfather."

Irina calms down "Dad, you're not disgusted by me?"

He shakes his head "No! Why would I be? I came here expecting you in chains in a dungeon, or even worse. Instead, I find out you're cared for and expecting a baby. How I could not be filled with the most absolute joy in the world." Touji takes a moment after professing his joy.

But Issei wonders "_I wonder what kind of rumors was he hearing?"_

Once he's calmed down, Touji looks at his daughter with a very happy smile. But then he looks at Issei "Issei, I'm sorry for showing you that undeserved hatred. But I'm not sorry for hitting you. That was punishment for injuring my daughter." Issei rubs his face bashfully showing his shame for the incident.

Not wanting to contain his curiosity, Issei asks "Hey, what are you guys saying about me? Sounds like I'm some kind of sex offender."

Touji takes a breath and confesses "You could say that. But what I heard was this…That you are a merciless dictator with penchant for destruction. I also heard that took young women as spoils of war. That's why I thought..my daughter and Xenovia Quarta were being used as your toys."

Issei thinks on it "_Yeah, I guess I do have a lot of wives."_

But the nun asks "Out of curiosity, where is Xenovia Quarta?"

To which Irina answers "She's taking a nap. Xenovia is also pregnant with Issei's child." But this response gets a different reaction from Touji as his eyes go to Issei and he detects some jealousy from the priest.

"Young people have all the luck…" He says to himself.

But then, Irina gets a better look at the nun, and she apologizes "I'm so sorry, Sister Griselda. I didn't recognize you at first." She looks at Issei "She's Xenovia's guardian."

""Former" legal guardian." She replies back, a little sadly.

"Oh, then I can go fetch Xenovia if you'd like." Issei offers.

But she shakes her head "No, if she's with child, then it's best if she gets her rest."

On another note, Touji adds "Also, I am happy that you've taken great care of them. It must have been hard when they learned the truth of…God's death."

Irina's eyes widen all the way and a look of shock is now on her face. "Dad….you know?" She asks.

Touji nods "Yes, Lord Michael began telling others not too long ago." He explains but Irina's expression doesn't change and she begins hyperventilating. A boosted Gear appears on her hand as her mood turns to absolute anger with her eyes turning to slits.

"They cast me out….for nothing then." Then, her body emits a black aura. "They ruined my life over nothing…." A shadow forms around her invoking an image of an eight headed dragon appears around the room.

Issei tries to hold her "Irina, calm down." But his words fail to reach as she seems lost in her own world.

"Hmm, now that's an unexpected reaction." A familiar voice says as Issei looks up and sees Ophis gazing down from above.

"Ophis, help me out here!" Issei shouts to her.

But she shakes her head "I could. But that would involve me possibly killing both her and the baby, and neither of us wants that." The room begins to shake and everyone looks a bit worried.

"Her powers are going berserk because you just told her that Saint Michael gave her the boot for absolutely nothing." Ophis explains.

Issei looks at Ophis and then Irina again as her armor begins to form around her and a green substance begins leaking from her mouth. "I get it. Before, she at least thought being kicked out was for the greater good. But now she knows it for nothing." Before long, Issei, Touji, Griselda, and Akeno are all blown to the wall by Irina's power as she assumes her Balance Breaker form. Then, she lets out a roar and then she disappears in a black flash.

"Irina!" Issei shouts as she fades away. He looks around the room for anything.

Touji and Griselda stand up and the former laments "I didn't think she'd think like that."

Ophis just looks uninterested "That's the problem with emotions. They simply lead to problematic situations. But at least they look interesting.

He looks up at her "Ophis, where did she go?" To which Ophis shrugs to say she doesn't know.

But she does ask "Are there any angels in Kuoh?"

To which Touji confesses "There were some angel escorts with me besides Griselda. But they were just escorts and nothing more."

Issei looks at his hand and summons his Boosted Gear, lamenting "Irina, don't make me do something I don't want to. Please…"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 The Tyrant's Lily Pt.5

Issei, panicking, tells Ophis while Akeno listens as well "Hey, I need you to tell Rose to stay away from the exit. Keep Xenovia safe, and get me a team of Valkyries ready."

"Aren't we being demanding this evening?" She responds before disappearing.

Getting his composure, Touji looks disappointed "I can't believe this happened. I thought…."

"Touji, why did you tell her that? You should have known." Griselda says to the priest.

Taking a deep breath, Issei tells them "Don't leave this room until I get back." He turns around to leave, but Griselda speaks up.

"Sorry, but as an angel, I cannot obey that request, Issei Hyoudou." She argues, but Issei looks at her with slits in his eyes.

"Don't mess with me. If something happens to her, I'm not holding back anymore." He threatens them.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you'd declare war with all of heaven?" She asks.

"Damn right! I'm getting really sick of this shit. You guys keep attacking MY home, threaten MY family, ruin people's lives, and keep bugging me over those stupid holy swords." He complains to them remembering all the attacks on his home and all the other things that have happened.

"But, Issei, those swords are our means of fighting back. Without them, our chances of destroying threats are reduced, and heaven will lose a lot of its power. You don't take into consideration our circumstances and assume us evil." She argues to him.

However, Issei just replies "That's your problems, not mine. But Irina going berserk IS my problem. So I'll take care of it, and I don't want to see you both outside until I'm back." The two go silent as Issei leaves the room with clear orders to all.

**Outside**

Sona, Kuroka, and Asia arrive at the entrance to the manor, the glyph located inside the original home. They are in shock as they see the dead bodies of a group of angels wearing white clothing. Kuroka and Asia both summon their equipment as Sona looks around.

"I wonder if another attack from heaven is happening." Asia wonders while looking around.

"Those chickens don't know when to quit." Kuroka adds and opens her palm as a dragon-like eye appears as a floating orb in her hand.

The three look up and see a few angels fly into the air, dead as they float, and hear a loud roar, but Asia immediately recognizes it.

"That's Irina. She must be fighting….(gasp) that can't be a good sign." She assess as she equips her scale mail and flies into the air to where the fighting it.

Smirking, Kuroka murmurs "I guess it's my turn to show my new stuff." She then glows with power as an orb of energy surrounds her body and black armor forms around her waist, legs, arms, even her tails gain armor and make them serpent-like, and part of her chest leaving her most of her bust revealed along with her upper arms, shoulders, and her entire head with a choker forming around her neck with a red gem and her eyes morph to resemble dragon eyes. Once fully equipped, she checks herself out.

"I think I like this look. Can only imagine how our kids will turn out." She comments to herself, to Sona's annoyance. Then, she summons a pair of wings from her back that match her armor as she flies up as well to join Asia.

Debating for a moment, Sona just goes back to the manor, saying "It's best to report that meeting. Interfering would probably lead to trouble."

As she approaches the warp, Issei appears in front of her, warping himself. Ever diligent, she immediately says "Issei, I have completed our agreed meeting."

"Sona, call Levia-tan, we've got an emergency." He responds in his panic. Seeing the direness in his eyes, Sona sighs and nods to fulfill his request.

"_I just hope she doesn't overreact."_ She thinks as she uses a circle to call her elder sister.

Issei activates his armor and communicates with Ddraig "Hey, can you tell me if Irina is any danger?"

"**No, the power of that dragon won't be easily quelled. But she could potentially put an immense strain on her body with all that power she's expending. But her life isn't threatened by her own powers."** He explains sounding serious.

"Damn it, why did this have to happen!?" Issei shouts to himself as he flies to where the chaos is occurring.

**Manor**

The valkyrie soldiers are scrambling to different posts with a few going to the exit, Maids are gathering equipment for the soldiers, and the more personal staff gather around Issei's bedchamber where Xenovia is sleeping.

In the meeting room, Touji sits while a scowl from Akeno greets his gaze. Griselda stands at his side while the tension is very thick in the air.

"If Irina dies, it'll be your fault." Akeno angrily proclaims to the priest.

Anxious, Touji stands with a look of panic on his face, as if he's ready to charge, but Ophis blocks his path along with Griselda's chances.

"Sorry, but Issei said to stay here." The Dragon God tells the nun and priest. But Griselda lightly smiles at this blockade.

**Outside**

Issei, in his scale mail, flies around as he sees Irina fighting more angels as a neck-like appendage grow on her armor as she radiates with power, launching rays of energy from this new appendage as it opens like the maw of a beast.

"Stay back, she's got the power of an evil dragon!" One of the angels shouts.

"Retreat! Our only job is to escort father Touji and Sister Griselda." Another states.

The angels look over and see Issei flying over with Asia and Kuroka following him, informed of what happened.

He looks at them "Asia, Kuroka, if things get crazier, go to the house, and protect everyone else. I can't let anyone else get hurt." He says sternly to his wives, who nod.

Asia, particularly looking unhappy under her armor as she looks at Irina's rampaging form. A moment later, they arrive at the scene as Issei immediately stands in front of Irina as he shouts "Irina, please stop it!"

But she roars and another neck-like appendage emerges from her body and opens its maw as a blast of green energy erupts from the mouth and blasts Issei back as he shoots into the distance.

"Issei!" Both Kuroka and Asia shout with shock. But determined to help, they continue on/

"Kuroka, remember to not hurt Irina." Asia tells the nekoshou, who looks agitated.

"Easier said, that crazy dragon's going to blow us to pieces if we go too easy." She replies.

Irina roars once more, but in her head.

_I trained day in and day out went to church every week. I fought, killed, and risked my life happily for God. I did everything to prove my faith…_

Kuroka jumps in and tries to grab Irina's two new appendages, but is slammed heavily on the ground upon grabbing one. Asia joins in and grabs Irina from behind as she is able to hold on with Kuroka leaps off the ground and grabs the appendages again with Irina's body being restrained further.

_What did I get for everything….I was cast out at rock bottom after learning my prayers were pointless. But even then, I felt like it still had meaning. Nobody should have to had to go through what I did. At least that's how I thought it, and I wasn't alone at least._

Suddenly, Irina's body stops moving a bit. Not taking any chances, Kuroka and Asia keep their grips on their fellow wife as she is still making slight roaring noises.

_But then…..but then…._

Asia removes her helmet, yelling "Irina! It wasn't pointless! Your faith still meant something!"

Responding, Irina yells back "Shut up! What do you know! You were cast out for an actual reason! Me, and Xenovia….we were cast out of no reason!" then, two more appendages erupt from her Irina's back and they have their maws opened at Kuroka and Asia's heads, so the two loosen their grasps as powerful blasts erupt from the maws of these appendages.

Barely dodging, Kuroka yells "Hey, I don't think talking is going to get us out the oven here."

Nervously, Asia thinks "_Oh no, if she keeps this up, she'll destroy everything around us."_ But as she thinks this, a large icy-blue dome begins forming around them, and the temperature suddenly drops a bit as it Irina fires another blast in the air, hitting the dome, and some ice falls from the top. Looking over, Serafall appears now with her hands to the ground and a serious expression is on her normally playful and cheery face.

Issei then appears at her side "Thanks, Levia-tan, I really owe you for this."

But then, she has a happy look on her face "Of course, I can't refuse a request from my number 1 fan, and especially if it comes from Sona-Chan."

Nodding, he adds "Okay, but just try not to hurt Irina." To which the devil just nods with a serious look.

Irina points all of the appendages at Serafall, who summons a series of ice walls which appear one after the other like a set of dominoes while Irina's new armored parts charge and then fire at the walls which blast through many of them, seeing how powerful the blasts are, Serafall moves out of the way of the blast as it utterly destroys her ice walls and blasts a large hole in the dome, causing it to crack.

Looking at the hole, Issei becomes nervous "Man, not Levia-Tan's ice magic is tough enough. Good thing that I had the valkyries make a barrier outside."

Going to his side, Serafall adds "Don't worry too much. Sona-Chan and her friends are helping with the barrier outside."

"That's good and all, but Irina's berserk right now. We can't keep her locked here forever." He replies worryingly.

Moments later, Asia and Kuroka join the two and are waiting for a moment, "Hey, hubby, got a plan cooking in that head of yours." To which he shakes his head.

But Asia thinks for a moment, and walks over to Issei saying silently "I think I've got one, but I'm not sure it's a pleasant one." She whispers in Issei's ear. Kuroka leans in as well because Asia gestures to her to come over.

Serafall goes ahead to keep Irina distracted while the others plan, knowing she won't wait forever. She flies as Irina fires more shots at her with her appendages, putting more and more holes in the surrounding ice dome. Serafall only puts up a circle for defense and never launches any form of attack as Irina just keeps on attacking.

Back with Issei and the other two, Kuroka smiles mischievously "Well, I never would have thought of that."

Asia, determined reminds her "Just hold her for a few seconds and that should be enough."

Issei, also serious, states "Yeah, and I'll get the rest once Asia finishes her job."

Serafall maneuvers around and Irina turns her body completely while Kuroka dashes in at this moment as she gets a purple aura around her body, saying "Guess this is my Boost." And she does as she did before and grabs Irina from behind, but this time she flips upside down and uses her legs to grab the appendages, holding them downward.

"My turn!" Asia shouts as she begins to drip water from her index fingers while Issei follows right behind without any form of power up. Asia races towards Irina, who manages to turn around and sees that two foes are approaching while she struggles to shake Kuroka off. Asia gets close as she swipes at Irina's helmet from her armor, melting it off and exposing her face, she then jumps up in the air as Issei approaches while undoing the helmet of his armor. Irina's eyes are dragon-like because of her rage, but Issei charges in still without powering up and his face exposed.

Irina still struggles a bit, but in a few moments, she feels something warm against her face. She then begins to relax her body for a moment and Kuroka lets go as she gracefully turns her body to land on her feet. Then, Irina's armor grows smaller as the appendages begin to go back into the armor. Then her arms wrap Issei's body as their bodies press together. The scene relaxes a bit as Irina's eyes go back to normal now realizing that Issei is kissing her while he puts his arms around her as she begins to reciprocate his affection. After some more moments of them making out, Irina and Issei's armor fade away as they revert to their normal selves, but Irina's hair is undone and her clothes damaged from her outburst as Issei puts his hands on her shoulders.

Outside the barrier, Sona and her peerage float with their arms extended as the valkyries Issei called on support them with offering their power to support a barrier surrounding the ice dome, which is cracking more.

Sona remains vigilante as Saji shouts "Hey, Sona, I think it's calmed down now. The ice isn't cracking anymore."

But she replies "No, not until my sister undoes the ice, or until we see the inside completely."

The ice cracks more as Sona keeps her position and keeps her eyes focused on the dome, but a moment later, the ice begins breaking apart, and the next scene is one that is burned into the eyes of everyone watching. All of the people watching suddenly go red and even blushes a bit with a serious look.

They see Irina on top of Issei, both naked and she moans audibly as the barrier is undone and the people watching suddenly avert their eyes with Sona looking irritated.

Below, Serafall flies shouting "Sona-Chan, you shouldn't be seeing this!" while she flies to her sister to cover her eyes.

Smirking, Kuroka quips "I heard of slaying the beast, but this is the first I've seen "laying" the beast." Right before Irina lets out a loud moan that seemingly heard from far away.

After a few minutes (yes a few minutes) Irina is sleeping on top of Issei's body as he looks up at the sky "Man, that was a close one." He then rubs her head slightly while smiling at her calming down." Kuroka picks Irina up with her robe wrapped around her like a blanket while Issei dresses himself while the others gather around. The Valkyries bring the angels who fled as they lightly descend from the sky.

"Sir, we found these angels flying outside the dome." One explains to the Red Dragon Emperor, who doesn't look very happy. He gives them a glare for a moment.

"Red Dragon Emperor, I promise you we didn't antagonize your concubine." One speaks weakly, but Issei grabs him by the throat.

Asia steps in, lowering Issei's arm, saying "Issei, we didn't see any one of them attacking her, and Irina's armor wasn't scratched. I think he's telling the truth." To which Issei releases his grip on the angel.

But he does order "Take them to the manor, and we'll figure out what to do then." Then, he looks at Irina and simply nods to Kuroka, who reverts to her normal form and goes back to the manor with Irina in her arms.

Serafall leaves for the underworld with Sona and her peerage immediately due to their business concluding for the day. Then Issei holds Asia closer as she affectionately reverts as well and clings to him a bit.

"Thanks, Asia, that plan worked." He says to her with a clear sense of gratitude.

**Meeting Room**

Issei appears with Touji and Griselda still in the same room, sitting down, with Akeno and Ophis watching them as all eyes turn immediately to him as he has a very serious look on his face.

"She's fine, we calmed her down." He says to relief of everyone in the room, especially Touji.

"I can't believe I caused that to happen. Irina was so upset and hurt. But I should have known better than to blurt stuff out like that." He laments.

"Actually, I'd say it was her own fault she went berserk." Ophis says out of the blue as everyone now looks at her.

"Ophis! It wouldn't have happened if Michael…" Issei tries to argue.

But she interrupts "He made a logical decision based on his experiences. It was Irina's clinging to the remnants of the faith that abandoned her. If she was truly ready to go on, then she wouldn't have had that reaction."

"Regardless of why it happened, we should be thankful Irina wasn't hurt." Griselda interferes with sincerity.

Taking a breath, Issei nods "Yeah, that's right." Calming down he looks at Touji "I think we're all exhausted, so I'll let you both stay the night. I know you both have more stuff to get off your chest."

Smiling softly, Touji nods "Thank you, Issei. We'll both be happy to take your offer." To which Griselda nods as well.

He signals to Akeno, who bows and leaves the room. He then informs the two "I'll make sure that dinner will be ready soon. You both can go wherever as long as you don't leave the manor."

They then stand to leave and wander around, but before leaving, Griselda approaches and bows to Issei and lightly shakes his hand "Thank you for your hospitality." But she discretely slips a not in his hand. He waits until they're out of the room before reading the note.

It reads: _I need to talk to you in private. Please, find in one hour, meet me here. I will be alone._ Upon reading it, he immediately takes suspicion. But for now, he exits the room.

"What a day. Met my parents again….Oh shit I'll have to take care of that too… Met Irina's dad, she freaks, and boning her fixed that. Now, I've got to meet up with that Nun." He complains to himself as he walks out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

CH.18 The Tyrant's Lily PT.6

Inside the master bedroom, Irina gently sleeps alongside Xenovia, who has been asleep through this whole ordeal. Kuroka has a pair of Valkryies near the bed with Rias there listening.

"I need the both of you guard these two. Don't need to remind you both of how important these two are, especially with those buns cooking in em." She orders the two, who stand steadily with nods and take positions across the bed.

Curious, Rias asks "What happened out there? I was told to stay here with Xenovia and everyone seems in a panic."

She just waves it off "It was just a little issue, but we handled it." She leaves after this with Rias putting a bit of a conflicted look.

In the hallway, Kuroka exits from the bedroom door and sees Issei to the side, walking with a concerned look on his face. Looking empathetic, she smiles and approaches him "Hey there, hubby. Need a little cheering up?" She asks while getting closer.

"Oh, uh….Nah, I'm busy right now." He answers, not looking at her.

But she walks closer with a rather seductive sway while she wraps her arms around his neck "What? Am I not sexy enough right now?"

"Well, no, but I'm…." He tries to say but Kuroka immediately presses her lips against his face and begins rubbing her leg against his right thigh and he closes his eyes as he presses her against the wall, once again starting a make out session with another wife.

But after this, he pulls his face away with a little blush on his face and lightly saying "We can have dirty time later. I just have things to do right now."

"Hmm, fine, but I'm holding you to that." She replies with a bit of a pout.

Issei walks away and pulls out the slip to look at it, thinking "_I hope this is worth missing out having quickie with Kuroka…..(_Puts on a lewd smile)_…Who am I kidding, hardly anything is." _He then shakes his head to get serious.

Behind him, Kuroka meets up with Akeno, and tells her "Hey, I need a favor from you." To which Akeno puts on a distrusting look, but Kuroka affirms "Trust me, it's for Issei."

A little later, Issei meets up in the room and finds Griselda waiting patiently with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Okay, so what's this thing you need to talk about?" He asks with a look showing distrust.

Despite her demeanor, Griselda takes a deep breath, looks at the door and firstly states "Okay, Issei, what I'm about to tell must stay between us, and no one else."

Recognizing the severity of these words, he personally checks the door and tells her "Fine, I'll give the locked door, but I'm not making promises on keeping my mouth shut."

Nodding hesitantly, she produces a letter with a broken seal on it, and she hands it to him, assuring "All I want to say is neither that Lord Michael nor any high ranking angel sent me this, that's all I know."

Issei takes it, and reads it for a moment and grips it tightly "What the hell is this shit!"

"That's right. Someone inside the church wanted me to come here to kill Irina and Xenovia for heaven. They don't want you to have any heirs." She admits with a nervous look.

He looks as if he's about to do something terrible as he seemingly glows with power, but then he looks at Griselda's genuine unease about, so he takes a breath instead. "Hey, do you know who sent this, any ideas at all?" He asks with traces of anger in his voice.

She shake her head "No, all I know is that it must have been someone highly ranked. But I can promise that it wasn't Lord Michael or Lady Gabriel without a doubt, and I don't think the other archangels would do this either. But it could be behind the rumors about you as well."

"Right, Touji said he heard many things about what I did with Irina and Xenovia….(_But chains isn't exactly wrong either)"_

This time with a blush of her own, Griselda confesses "I had also heard of some horrible rumor about you, that I am glad are false….I had heard that you keep girls imprisoned in a cell in your basement, and only fed them bare essentials once a day, and commit unspeakable acts to them. But I didn't really believe them given the vivid details and all."

His face then turns irritated "Geez, you do a little foreplay, and everyone suddenly thinks I'm abusive with my wives. Can't a guy just have a harem and just enjoy the fun without rumors shooting down his mood."

Griselda, making a somewhat annoyed noise, gets back on topic "Issei, my point being is that the problems don't come from Lord Michael, there are others who make calls to get those swords back from you, we're all desperate." Her hands turning to fists, and she looks uneasy "But I promise you that Lord Michael would never stoop as low as to murder pregnant women, it's too beneath him…and me."

He looks closer at the letter, unease himself "Man, I didn't think it'd go this far. Sending in an assassin to kill my kids? That's weak."

"I couldn't agree more. That's why I wanted to tell you. Issei, I think you should truly consider making a deal with us for the holy swords." She approaches him with a determined look. "Before you think I'm trying to manipulate you, consider this; people are trying to cut off your bloodline. To do this, they may do more than come after your family here. They could go after your entire family, anyone who has the same bloodline as you as a precaution, whether they know it or not."

Trying to remain calm, Issei's face looks worried, thinking on it "Yeah, that's true. If people you know want go after unborn babies, then my parents, and anyone I might be related to, yeah. But I don't know about dealing with this out of the blue." She approaches him, genuinely looking sincere, puts her hands on his shoulders "Please, don't make heaven your enemy. Don't make me and Xenovia enemies, and don't endanger your children for your pride."

Issei turns his head "I..need time to think…" he says with uncertainty.

Griselda lets him go, nods, and walks out of the room without a word. Issei stands there, his face looking uncertain. He waits for a moment, his head filled with thoughts.

"Tell me how you really feel, hubby." A sarcastically familiar voice says to him.

Sighing, he looks the other way "Hey, Kuroka. I'm not in the mood yet."

"Oh, you're no fun. But I understand, got that angel chick in here, putting weird thoughts in your head and all."

Issei lowers his body and takes a deep breath "But she's got a point on something. She said that this whole business could make it near impossible to enjoy ourselves, at least without us keeping up the kills on everyone."

Sighing herself, Kuroka lifts up his face "Then don't let them bug you about it. Those swords are your property as far as we're concerned…right?"

"I dunno at this point. They got a ton of money, and we did a little good with Rias and her team. But when it comes us, and my kids, I just don't think it's worth it anymore to keep up the stubbornness." He says looking doubtful.

"Then tell Michael to pull that stick out of his ass, and permanently end any and all activities in Kuoh."

"What are you talking about, Kuroka?" He then stands up looking a bit surprised.

She then suggests "You tell them this, for the rest of the holy swords, Michael must end all activities in Kuoh Town, and that all angels, exorcists, priests, and any affiliates with the church have to hit the road and never come back.

Obstinate he replies "Whoat, that's asking a lot for just a few swords. Besides, why would I want that all together?"

But then, someone enters the room with them, Akeno, and she bows to the two saying "I did that favor you asked of me."

But Issei wonders "What favor?"

To which Kuroka answers "I had you little mistress here bug you're guest's room. Get the scoop first and make a call from there."

"Hold on a second!" He sternly states "I didn't want you to bug them. I want to trust Irina's father, he's good guy."

But Kuroka annoyingly rebukes "I don't trust them, Issei. If they're desperate enough, they'll answer our demands, or they'll send more ways to persuade you. I think they sent those two to tug at your heartstrings, and it worked apparently."

"No, Ophis put a spell on this place so that guests can't lie to me. Everything that Griselda told me had to be the truth."

"Yes, but the truth as SHE knows it. For all we know, they gave her bum information to tell you to get your guard down, or make you think they want peace." She suggests.

In the guest area, Akeno brings a tray to Touji's room with tea and cookies laid out for enjoyment "Compliments of a dragon to our guests." She bows and immediately leaves.

Smiling, Touji sighs as soon as Akeno leaves the guest room. "I can't believe Irina has become capable of that kind of destruction. The power of the evil dragons is truly terrifying."

He sips some tea as Griselda makes an entrance to the room and has a calm look on her face. "Sorry for leaving you so abruptly."

"It's alright. Why did you go anyway?" His face looking very curious.

"I had an important matter to talk with Issei about. I wanted some to see if we couldn't come to an easier agreement."

Anxiously, Touji reminds her "Griselda, we aren't supposed to be too pushy with him. We are to peacefully discuss the holy swords together and without deceit. I don't want him to separate me from family."

But that word, family, makes Griselda frown, saying "Oh, Xenovia, why did you rush into this so quickly? She didn't even try to contact me. I would have liked to have known sooner you were expecting…"

"I know how you feel about that. I love the idea of being a grandfather, but Irina is so young. I really hope they can handle being parents."

…..

Issei has his eyes gazed upon a piece of metal Kuroka is holding, who seems to be a bit surprised "Wow, I surprised we didn't hear anything juicier."

He shakes his head "See, Kuroka, they are good people, just nervous about the whole baby thing."

"My thoughts aren't changed on this. I think you should demand territory from them. Kuoh is a good place to start. You rule this town, and then they obey your rules not theirs." She stubbornly replies.

Sighing to himself "Fine, but I won't act without talking to Rose first."

"Oh, come on, don't be a little bitch about this. What good is going to talk to miss ex-valkyrie going to do you?" She complains with annoyance in her voice.

"Rose is the person I trust most with this stuff. It's because of her that I got this far with making deals. So I'm not going to back out of that now.

Looking around, Kuroka curiously asks "Huh, where is she actually? I haven't seen her in a few hours."

"Eh, she'll probably show up sooner or later. She's never out too long and all."

**Outside- Hyoudou Residence**

Rossweisse bows to her mother and father-in-law, and happily says "It was a pleasure to meet you both, and I hope you can forgive us for worrying you so much."

But, enthusiastically, Miku states "Oh no, don't apologize to us"

"Yeah, we're just really…and I mean REALLY surprised by this whole idea. Here we thought our son wouldn't be able to get a real girlfriend." Her husband jumps in. Then the husband and wife look at each happily and expectantly.

"That means, we have a shot at have grandchildren!" They both say as they embrace each other.

Sheepishly, Rossweisse excuses herself as the door closes, and she makes her way home. Taking the long way for a moment, she reminisces "They're good parents. Loving and caring, I'm glad they showed up today."

As she walks further away, she frowns for a moment "You can all come out now." As a couple of magic circles appear around her with some people wearing garb-like attire appear, all women.

"Our apologizes, but you will come us, wife of the Tyrant Red Dragon." The group of people reveals devil wings, and one appears wearing blue and with pale long hair with an arrogant smile on her face.

"If you don't comply, we'll be forced to make other arrangements at the Hyoudou Residence." She threatens.

Rossweisse immediately lets out an annoyed sound "We've done our part to keep away from violent acts with the underworld. So, I have no reason to comply with a threat." Her eyes turn to slits for a moment as the area around seemingly becomes more suffocating, then her eyes glow black for a moment, then a cloud appears surrounding them along with a veil of darkness, somewhat shocking the group of devils.

Now, she looks at the leader with a look of death as she just blankly stares back, and the group of devils back up a little, until one touches the cloud and she immediately yells in pain as her flesh begins to corrode and break off.

Rossweisse then states "Threatening my new beloved in-laws is not something about to let slide." She then begins to glow herself and then her body begins to form armor around itself." Then, the devils appear to readying for a battle as magic circles form, and the leader readies for battle with demonic fires forming in her palms, and Rossweisse just remains still as her armor completes itself with her body concealed in shadows and she just opens one of her palms and aims it at the sky. Then, a black circles forms around her palm as a large streak of dark energy shoots from her hand that immediately breaks into several pieces that the devils attempt to block, but the pieces maneuver around the area and mockingly turn around their bodies and arms without harming them, until in the blink of an eye, the streaks shoot through all of them at varying spots, their torsos, limbs, and one is hit in the head. When it ends, all of the attackers fall to the ground.

Looking around, Rossweisse sees only three of them alive, including the leader, who she walks up to and says "Now, I think you'll be coming with me."

The leader coughs up blood, and looks fearful as if she was looking into a vicious creature.


End file.
